Alot More In Common
by n3rdwagg
Summary: Since the war ended Hermione has gotten alot closer to the boys of the Weasley family..but one in particular. You know, until she realizes she has a lot more in common with a different red head.
1. Expensive Books

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter just the words in this story (Y) **

**Hermione.**

I stared at the words in my old 'Hogwarts: A History" book reading without really taking anything in. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were arguing over Quidditch, as usual.

Percy sat down next to me slowly dragging the book from my lap. "Need something more interesting to keep you awake 'Mione?" He said with a small smile. Ever since the war ended, I had become considerably closer to Percy. We share the same love of education and order and he was more interesting than Quidditch. Although we were pretty close I didn't consider us best friends or anything.

"Yes please." I answered. He got up urging me to follow him. I glanced back at the boys and Ginny before walking with Percy. He took me out to the gardens and we sat under this big Oak tree as usual.

"I found this book the other day in a Flourish and Blotts. I had some extra galleons in my pocket. Thought I'd buy it for you. I just hope you don't have it already."

"Oh Percy! Thank you in advance! You know my books better than I do so I'm sure you would've known if I have it already."

"True." He rummaged around his bag before pulling out a very thick leather bound book. He turned it over and handed it to me.

"Hogwarts: A History the New Edition. Oh Percy thank you!" Without thinking I threw my arms around him and squeezed him tight. Now Percy and I, like I said are close but not _that _close. We don't _do _hugs. "Oh sorry!"

"Quite alright 'Mione." His voice was tight. "I would be excited too. It's a great book."

"You've read it then?"

"Yes I have."

"Oh thank you again Percy."

"No problem."

I sat down with the boys and Ginny again, this time reading my new book. George looked at me and immediately said, "Is that from your new boyfriend?"

I had been spending more and more time away from the Weasleys lately. Missed a lot of Sunday dinners and just hanging out in general. Work at the Ministry has been crazy lately and they know this but still assume I'm with a boy because I'm "always so cheery even when I've been 'alone'."

"No _George_. As I've told you _every Sunday_, I don't have a boyfriend." I said, still not looking up from my book.

"So whose it from?"

"Your brother." I finally looked up in time to see him stare at Fred.

"Is that the present you said you were saving up for her?" He asked his twin.

Fred's eyes got wide for half a second before he returned to his normally cool self. "What are you going on about you tosser?"

George stared at him for a second longer and then said, "I'm not sure. Forget it."

I looked between both of them. "I meant _Percy, _George."

Ron looked at me. "Percy got you a gift? Isn't that book expensive?"

I shrugged. "I didn't even know it was out yet." Everyone shared a look and the twins looked like they knew something I didn't. "Am I missing something?"

Ron smirked. "My dear Hermione, I think my older brother has a thing for you."

**This really **_**is **_**a Fremione. This is just the first chapter. I know it's not great but it'll get better as I go on. Soooooooooo…..keep reading as I post? Support meee! Review! Thank youuu! :-***


	2. Fred's Idea

**George.**

"Gred I don't understand why you didn't want me to tell Hermione about the gift you're getting her." Fred and I are sit across from each other on our beds throwing a 'football,' as Hermione calls it, back and forth.

Fred sighs. "Because I was saving up for that exact book for her. I wasn't even halfway there and Percy got to it first. I need to stop spending all my money on stuff for the shop Forge."

"What are you going to do if Percy actually finds a way to ask her out?" I ask him.

He shrugs. "Nothing I guess. I mean it's not like she'll say yes. Think of the guys she's dated. Ron? Viktor? They were pretty adventurous guys and Percy's a dork that nearly killed me for making a _joke _for the first time in his life and hasn't made one since."

I stare at him. "But think about how much they have in common. Books. Intelligence. Table manners. I mean you got to admit. They were two dorks that were likely to find each other at some point."

He finally stops throwing the ball back and looks at me. "She's not a dork. And you're forgetting how well I did on my O.W.L.s. I-"

"But Fred does _she _know that?"

"I-she-no."

I narrow my eyes. "Fred have you ever really sat down and talked to Hermione the way Percy does?"

"No not really."

"Fred you nutter! What are you waiting for?"

"I'm not sure actually."

I roll my eyes and drag him out of bed, apparating to right outside Ginny's room. Hermione had pulled Ginny upstairs after she realized Percy might actually have a thing for her.

"Go." I mutter and knock on the door, apparating back to my room before they answer the door.

I could hear Fred yelling after me but I didn't care. He needs to do this. How do you love a girl since fifth year and never do anything about it? Now eight years later you still haven't gotten close? I don't get it.

**Fred.**

Ginny opens the door a minute after George disappears and raises an eyebrow, stepping out into the hall with me. She closes the door and stares at me. "George drag you here?"

I nod. "He wanted me to talk to Hermione."

"About time."

"You knew?"

"Of course I knew you ninny. Now go talk to her." She says to me. "Hermione! I'm going to grab some more food!" She yells through the door. Gin pushes me inside and gives me a pointed look.

Hermione looks up from her book. Of course she's reading it. _Percy _gave it to her. "Hey." I say sitting down next to her.

"Hi Fred. Did you want something?"

"I-oh um-not really. I just wanted…to…talk…to um…you." She raises an eyebrow. "About stuff." She nods encouraging me to go on. "About…Percy! Yeah! About Percy! My dork of a brother!"

She rolls her eyes. "He's not a dork Fred. He's very smart and sweet. That doesn't make him a dork."

Same old Hermione. "So you have a thing for him as well then?"

Her eyes go wide and she shakes her head from side to side. "Absolutely not. I don't think he has a thing for me. He's just a sweet guy. We're not even that close."

"For a smart girl you're really oblivious sometimes. If you're not close why would he get you a book as expensive as that one?"

"Because-oh. I'm not sure actually. Maybe because he knows how much I love books and Hogwarts."

"I don't know love," I say. _Why did that word just come out of my mouth. _"I think he's trying to butter you up so there's a better chance of you saying yes if he asks you out."

"Oh dear." She says putting her head in her hands. Her bushy hair falls over her face. "What am I going to do if he asks me out?"

Getting a sudden thought I sit in front of her on the floor. I hook a finger under her chin and pull her head up to reach my eyes. "I've got an idea. But it may seem mental to you."

"And it's not mental to you?"

"Love you're forgetting I _am _mental. Now listen carefully." I explain my idea to her. Half expecting her to deny but she complies after being coaxed a little. She actually agreed not to tell anyone about it too. This is going to be fun.

**Percy. **

This is it. Today's the day I finally ask Hermione to be mine. I don't know what it is about her. But besides Penelope I never met anyone that I could connect to on such an intellectual level than her. She's beautiful, smart, and funny. Any guy would be lucky to have her. And hopefully that guy is me.

I already talked to Ron. He gave me his full blessing as he and Lavender had been going strong for over a year now, he was finally over 'Mione.

I walk downstairs where everyone was seated and ask for everyone's attention. Once it was all on me I turned my attention to Hermione. "'Mione. We've become so close since the war and I feel as though I can connect with you on such a deeper level than any other girl I've ever met. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of going on a date with me?"

I see the shock in her eyes and then a flash of reluctance before she glances at Fred. He nodded solemnly at her. She turns back to me and says, "I'm sorry Percy. As wonderful as that sounds…I'm sort of already seeing someone."

Everyone swivels back to her quickly and stares at her in shock. All of us were thinking the same thing. _Who was it? Why hadn't she told us? How long?_

Fred stands up and wraps an arm around her waist. "I think we have some explaining to do."

**I promise it will get better soon. The chapters will be longer too. Uhm…Thank you for reading! Review! Support! Thank youuuuu 3 I'm at my friends house all day tomorrow so I'll post the next chapter either late late lateee tomorrow or the day after!**


	3. The Offer

**Hermione. **

Mrs. Weasley is the first to say anything. "Why didn't you guys tell us? How long has this been going on? Are you getting serious?" Then she starts getting excited. "Is there another marriage going to happen soon? _Why aren't you answering my questions?"_

Fred sighs, his arm still wrapped around me. "Mum, give us a chance to think will you? We've been dating for about two weeks. We just wanted to keep it on the down low for a while to see if it would work out before we told anyone."

Percy looks absolutely crushed and I almost feel bad. "Oh Percy. I'm so sorry."

Fred's hold on me gets a little bit tighter, as if silently telling me here is not the place to do it. "Love, why don't we talk to Percy…together?"

"Yes Fred. Maybe we should." The three of us walk out to the gardens and I hear them start chatting inside. _Gossips these days._

"Okay now how did this happen?" Percy asks once outside.

I look expectantly at Fred and he jumps right into his own little made up explanation. "I mean. I sort of liked Hermione since my sixth year, her fourth, and after the war and my near death experience, I thought I should finally take charge of my life."

Percy snorts. "As if owning your own business wasn't charge enough."

"Percy don't get hard feelings over this. You've always been more of a friend to me is all."

I reach out to touch his hand gently and he pulls me closer by my hands in a hug. "It's alright 'Mione. As long as you're happy." He whispers in my ear.

I nod. "I am," I whisper back.

"Okay okay hands off my girlfriend please."

Fred pulls me back to him and Percy walks back inside. I pull away from Fred and look up at him. I take him in for the first time in a while. I'm only up to his shoulder and he's gotten buff over the years. He's actually pretty attractive. I'd be lucky if I could actually snag him. But he's just being nice because I'm his sister's best friend.

"Fred you didn't have to be rude to him."

"But he was all over my _girlfriend._" He says.

"_Fake _girlfriend Fred."

"Still mine."

"Fred…Are you…jealous?"

"Of course not. We're not actually together Granger. Why would I be jealous?"

"You tell me. How long are we going to keep this up anyways?"

He slings an arm around my shoulder and starts walking me around the garden. "I suppose until Old Perce gets over you. Which may be a while."

"Oh."

"Disappointed Granger? Ready to get rid of me already?"

"No, of course not. Don't be silly. It's just that…well we'll have to keep this up outside of just your family aren't we? I mean won't George get suspicious if you're always with him in the shop and stuff? I mean now that they 'know' about 'us.'" I say using air quotes.

"I never thought about that. I reckon so. Just come to the shop a few days a week and that should satisfy him for now."

I start to get a little uncomfortable as I start thinking about the things couples actually do. "Um. Fred?"

"Hm?" he hums looking down at me.

"What about like…"

"Like…?"

I blush. "What about um…"

He smirks. "PDA?" He asks.

I smile grateful I didn't have to say it. I nod. "Well I reckon George thinks you're a prude so he won't be expecting us to kiss or anything. Ginny and Harry are another story though as they really know you."

I raise my eyebrows. "'Really know me?' what's that supposed to mean?"

He grins. "Just that you're not a complete prude. I talked to Ron…he's told me some stuff about you Miss Hermione Granger."

"No doubt after I broke up with him?"

"How'd you know?" He asks chuckling.

"I've known him for too long. Oh but Fred…?"

We stopped walking and he stood in front of me staring down into my eyes. His eyes are a beautiful shade of brown boring into mine and he had a soft smile on his face. Butterflies went off in my tummy just from this look. "Yes _dear_?"

"Thank you. For this. It really is a very sweet thing for you to do. At least for me it is. Not so much your brother…"

"You're welcome 'Mione." I wrap my arms around him. Just feeling the need to hug him. He hugs me back and it just feels so right. I sigh. Sometimes I just want someone to come home to. Someone that I can watch movies with all night. Someone that will make me breakfast in bed and come over un-announced, and take care of me when I'm sick. Someone I can have a real relationship. Oh listen to me. I sound like Lavender and Parvati.

**George. **

I know my twin more than anyone in the world. And if he and Hermione were actually together, I would've found out long before now.

So naturally I feel the need to follow them. Now I'm glad I did. I knew they weren't together. "You know. I expected the newest _couple _to kiss after such a sweet moment."

Hermione turns around in an instant and steps away from Fred. "Oh hi George."

Fred raises an eyebrow at me, his arm snaking around Hermione's waist. Man he's really milking this.

"So how long _is _this going to last Ole Freddie?"

Hermione and Fred sigh in unison, causing them both to chuckle. Hermione turns serious and stepped closer to me, out of Fred's grasp. "George you honestly can't tell anyone. I don't want to go out with Percy and without an alibi I feel like there's no reason I shouldn't say yes you know?"

I snort and study her face. I can see why Fred fell so hard for her. The girl's beautiful. She's smart and she can be pretty funny sometimes. This may be the only chance Freddie really gets with her in the fact that she may say no if he asks her out. "On one condition Miss Granger."

Fred glares at me, willing me not to make her do anything stupid. "What?" She asks.

"Come help out at the shop a couple days a week?"

Fred grins at her and her eyes light up. "Oh George…Fred…you guys know I'd love to but-"

"Good. Call in sick in the Ministry tomorrow and come to the shop instead." I wink at Fred and walk away giving them the 'privacy' that a 'couple' needs.

**Fred.**

When Hermione hugged me, I wished it were really her as my girlfriend hugging me. But no, it was a thank you for lying for me hug.

I just want to do so much for her. I want to be able to kiss her whenever I want I want to be able to tell everyone that she's not only my girlfriend but also the love of my life.

Now George knows and now she's going to be coming to the shop. I think George may just be the best person ever. I have to remember to thank him later.

"Babe-" I cough to cover it up. "'Mione…you know you don't have to come to the shop if you don't want to. George wouldn't tell anyone the truth." Please want to come to the shop. _Please_ want to come to the shop.

"No. It's not that. I love coming to the shop and of course I'll help out but my boss gets on my case for every little thing. I just don't want to end up fired over helping some friends out at they're joke shop you know?"

"What's wrong with helping '_some friends' _out?" I joke.

She punches my arm lightly. "Oh Fred, you know what I mean."

I smile and nod. We continue walking before a sudden thought comes to my head. "Hey 'Mione?"

"Yes Fred?"

"Why don't you just come work at the shop?"

"I already am…"

"I mean for good." Before she can find a reason to deny the offer I continue. "The shop makes a lot of money so we can pay you more than the Ministry. You won't be as stressed, as you'll be in a _joke _shop. Plus we won't get on your case for anything. Except being boring of course."

She chuckles and seems to consider it. "But…the thing is."

"'Mione just take the job!"

"Fred. The Ministry owns my flat. If I just stop working there, I don't have a home anymore." She stops and looks up at me. I just realized how short she is. "Fred I'd love to take the job. Beats working for my boss but I'd need to find a flat fast."

I sigh. "The ministry doesn't make it easy for you to leave does it?"

"Oh of course not. Once you're in they want you to remain in."

"How about you come live with George and I? At least until you find a new flat? That way you can work with us asap."

"Oh Fred I couldn't-"

"I'm _offering _love. Plus it'd be nice to have someone to pass the time with when George brings home a girl."

"You're not doing a very good job of selling this Fred. What happens if you both bring home a girl huh? I just head out and find some bloke to hang out with? I don't think so!"

"'Mione I wouldn't bring home a girl because even if this isn't real I wouldn't do that to you. You're Hermione Granger. This 'relationship' is going to get out and if I bring home another girl, either there's going to be an article in Witch Weekly about you getting cheated on or our cover being blown. I would never do that you."

The look in her eyes right now is so beautiful. I honestly wish I could just swoop down and kiss her. "You're an amazing guy you know that Fred? When this is over, some witch will be lucky to have you."

If she could just see how much I care about her, she'd know that she'll be the lucky one. "Thank you. That means a lot. But you know what I just thought about?"

"What?"

"If George brings a girl home…me and you can just have our own little 'special night' as any couple would." I wink at her and she just rolls her eyes.

"Keep dreaming Fred."

"You want me."

"You wish."

I trap her between my arms against a tree and lean down, my mouth close to her ear. I breathe out gently on her neck before placing chaste kiss below her ear. "Don't fight it," I whisper, pulling away.

I hear her breathing harder as she walks next to me and I chuckle lightly, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Ready to go back?"

She sighs. "Yeah."

"You sound upset at the thought of going back. Can't get enough of me can you Granger?"

She smirks and says, "Oh Freddie, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out. But…it's not love…it's just lust." She winks and runs back towards the Burrow.

I stare after her. "Who knew Granger had it in her?" I mutter.


	4. Flirting

**Hermione.**

I quit my job at the Ministry the second I left the Burrow. How could I pass up the offer of working at the shop and making more money? I didn't expect them to take away my flat immediately though.

I apparate to Fred and George's flat and knock quietly on the door. Fred answers quickly. "'Mione?"

"Hi Fred."

"Not that I don't want to see you or anything but why are you here?" He asks. He opens the door wider so I can come in.

George walks out of his room with just a towel on nearly dropping it when he sees I'm standing there. "Blimey 'Mione. I know you've got a thing for me but please try to come see me when I'm dressed!" He yells running back into his room.

I chuckle and yell back, "Sorry Georgie poo! You're just too hot to resist." Fred laughs quietly and raises his eyebrows at me. "Oh right. Why am I here? Well funny story actually. You see what happened was-"

"Hermione."

"They decided to take back my flat sooner then later."

"'Mione…"

"Can I just…stay the night? Or something…? I don't know what to do Fred. Like I have to go file some papers tomorrow to get my stuff back-"

"They took your stuff?" He asks

I nod. "And they make it as hard as possible to get it back."

"So you have no clothes or anything?"

"No." I sigh and run a hand through my hair. "I was going to pop by Madam Malkin's and get something at least for the night and come back here…you know if I can stay? I could always go to Ron's or Harry's-"

He shakes his head. "No you can stay but it's late are you sure she'll be open?"

I shake my head. I didn't even think about that. What's wrong with me lately? "Is it really that late?"

"Well it's only eight thirty but she'll be closing soon."

"I could get there quickl-"

"'Mione? How about you just borrow a pair of my shorts or something. I'll sleep on the couch and you can sleep in my bed."

He's so sweet. "I-Fred are you sure?"

"Positive. You know what? One better. We can just sleep in the bed together so everyone is comfortable!" He waggled his eyebrows and I couldn't help but laugh.

I play along though. "But babe you forgot about my secret lust for you. I may just end up raping you in your sleep."

"It's not rape if you want it." He winks and grabs me a pair of short and a t shit. "You can use these. The bathroom is over there," he points to a door next to George's room. "My room is right there," He points to the door on the other side of the bathroom. "I'm going to be sleeping right over here," He walks me out of the kitchen in their little living room and jumps on the couch.

I chuckle and go to the bathroom to change. When I come out Fred and George are both sitting on the couch watching television. I remember when I introduced the Weasley family to television. I almost feel ashamed that I brought them on that un-educational kick. But it's entertaining when you're bored so I suppose it's alright.

Fred's shorts were really baggy on me so I rolled them up a few times. His T-shirt was just _way _too big for comfort so I just kept my undershirt on and took of my button down shirt. My undershirt had rolled up a bit when I reached up to fix my hair into a messy bun so a tiny bit of skin was showing but it's just Fred and George. They won't mind.

I sneak up behind Fred and drop his shirt over his head. "Thank you for the shorts."

He turns around to look at me, eyes roaming all up and down my body quickly. I self-consciously fix my shirt so no excess skin was showing. "You're welcome."

George turns around too and smirks. "You probably think you look bad don't you?"

I shrug and sink into the couch next to him. "Sort of. I feel bummish"

George and Fred shake their heads. "Hottest bum I've ever seen," George mutters.

I watch as Fred slaps him in the back of his head. He gives his twin a look and George stands up stretching. "You know what guys I think I'm going to head to bed. Need to have energy for whatever broad I take home tomorrow." I roll my eyes and go back to staring at the TV. "Hey 'Mione."

I turn around. "What George?"

He smirks. "Don't I get a good night kiss?" He winks and Fred glares at him.

"Go to bed George," he says firmly.

George puts his hands up in defense and starts walking back to his room. "What about a hug?"

"George!"

"Okay okay." He finally leaves and I sit there chuckling at the brothers' behavior.

"Sorry about him love." Fred says. I realize he's been calling me 'love' a lot but I figure he does that to every girl.

"It's fine. It's actually cute," I say giggling. Did I really just giggle?

Fred raises his eyebrows and pauses whatever movie we were watching. "You think George's consistent flirting is…cute?"

I look back at him. "Maybe it's just because he's George."

**Fred.**

She definitely has a thing for my twin. This is just wrong. "So if I were to do that?"

"It would probably be annoying."

I nod. "Nice to know." I pretend to be sour and lean against the armrest of the chair, scooting further away from her. As I expected she giggled when she saw me sour and scooted closer to me. "NO go away. You hurt my feelings," I joke.

She leans her head on my shoulder and looks up at me. "Aw Freddie! You have other things that are cute though."

There we go. "Like what?"

She leans back up and pretends to be deep in thought. "You're more adventurous than you're brother with is a plus. You're funnier." She starts whispering. "Don't tell George I said this but you're cuter."

I pump my fist in the air. "Finally someone notices!" She laughs. I catch the time as I look around the room. Twelve oh three. "You should probably go to sleep 'Mione."

"I'm not tired," she says yawning. I chuckle.

"Go to sleep love."

She yawns again and lays her head in my lap. "Okay."

"I meant in my bed Hermione." She giggles. "You know what I mean." She giggles again. "I'll carry you there if you'd like."

She shakes her head. It's almost as if she doesn't realize where her head is. Either that or she's purposely trying to torture me. Either way, if she doesn't get off soon, we're going to have a bigger…much bigger problem on our hands. "'Mione please get up."

"I want to sleep right here." She finally sits up and looks at me. "I don't feel comfortable taking your bed while you're out here on this couch."

"As nice as that is Granger. I don't want you to be out here and then someone breaks in or something so please go sleep in my room."

"No. I can take care of myself, Fred."

"'Mione just sleep in my room!"

"Fred I wouldn't be able to sleep knowing you're out here-"

"My bed's very comfortable trust me you'll sleep-"

"Fred Just sleep in your own room-"

"Hermione I'm not going to-"

"Why don't you both just sleep in his room!" George's muffled voice comes through his door.

I look at Hermione. I obviously wouldn't mind but I don't want her to feel uncomfortable. "Would you be okay with that?"

She stares at me for what felt like forever. "Yeah…actually. You're a gentleman. I trust you. So why not?"

Yes! Again, I have to thank George. "Alright then I guess…we're sleeping together," I say winking at her.

She rolls her eyes and pushes me lightly. "You're impossible." She says, but she's smiling.

"I know."

I open my bedroom door slowly forgetting if I cleaned up or not. Lucky for me, I have George who was probably planning this since she got here, so he cleaned up for me. Thank you _again _George. "I guess…you can take whichever side you want."

She walks around the left side of the bed and sits down. "Thanks again Fred. For…letting me stay the night and all. I can't believe they just evicted me right then and there!" She lays back on the pillows and gets under my covers. I could get used to seeing this.

I lay next to her, making sure I keep some distance. "Fred?"

"Yes love?" Why do I keep calling her love?

"Does anyone ever just like…show up at your flat?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like how Rona and Harry and Ginny would just show up at my flat…does anyone do that to you?"

"Not really. We have a few wards around our house. Only people we want in can apparate in."

"Oh."

"Why?" I ask, curious as to where she was going with it.

"No I was just wondering because if they think we're together-"

"They'd expect to see us cuddling or something." I finish for her.

"Yeah. But they don't just show up so it's okay. Goodnight Fred."

"Yeah…Night 'Mione…"

I wake up with something warm pressed into my body. I open my eyes to see Hermione's bushy mane in my face. I could really get used to waking up with her in my arms. I expect her to be awake already but as she's not, I should probably leave before she realizes who she's with and goes mental.

I slide out of the bed, leaving her sleeping peacefully in the middle. She's so beautiful when she sleeps. Maybe I should do something nice for her while she's here. She had a pretty hard night last night. I mean getting evicted has got to suck.

"Morning Forge!" I say when I walk into the kitchen. "How are you today?" I ask charming a few pancakes and some bacon to cook themselves.

**George.**

"I'm fine Gred…" I say carefully. "Are you alright bro?" I ask. I know he was with Hermione all night but he just seems mental now.

"I'm perfect." He says. "Beyond perfect actually."

"Right." I mutter. "Are you going with her to get her stuff back?" IF he goes I have to handle the shop alone, as Lee's on vacation with his wife and Verity's in the hospital.

"I'm not sure. Can you handle the shop on your own?"

I sigh. I know he really wants to go with her and be her moral support or some crazy stuff like that but I need his help in the shop. "I'll be fine. You go with her."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He grins like a maniac. "I owe you big time. One for getting her to come to the shop-"

"Where she now works." I say, smiling along with my twin.

"Two for last night-"

"Sleeping together _before_ a first date! You _dog_."

He laughs. "And three for this. Dude I owe you so big."

He grabs the plate with the finished food and goes back into his room. It occurs to me that he just made Hermione breakfast in bed. He hasn't even done that for our own mother. He's really invested in her and really loves her but I'm scared she won't even give him a chance because of her past with Ron. The last thing I want to see is my brother and best friend get hurt.

I stop thinking about it for now and pop into the shop. First thing I do is cut down the hours WWW will be open today because if I'm working alone, I'm not working 9-5. More like 10-4. Then I start restocking shelves and eventually retire intot he back room to test more potions until opening time. I wonder if we have a potion that could predict the future? Or at least tell me if Hermione's even somewhat into my brother.

I'm over thinking this. I need to focus on my work right now. But what if…what if Hermione really is into Fred. But _she _won't make a move because she doesn't know he's into her! He's not very forward is he?

I wonder how mad they would get if I brought Ginny in on this. I have a plan to get these two together but I'm going to need female assistance.


	5. Moving In

**Thank you for the reviews! This is my first real story so thank you! Do you like that I'm making the chapters longer?**

**Fred.**

I wait beside the bed for Hermione to wake up. "Good morning beautiful," I say when she finally does.

She smiles at the compliment. "Good morning Fred. I thought you'd be at the shop by now."

"I decided you may need moral support and someone to entertain you while getting your property back. George said he could handle the shop on his own."

Her eyes widen. "He's all _alone._ Fred you prat! Go help your brother in the shop! I'll be fine on my own."

I knew she would get like this but I really want to go with her. "Aw come on 'Mione."

"No! Go help your brother in the shop. I'll be fine In fact I'll come and help for a little while too. I'll get my stuff back later."

I sigh and pass her the plate of pancakes and bacon. "Well before we go, I made you breakfast."

She gave me a weird look before smiling. "Thank you Fred!" She reached out her arms for a hug and I couldn't have jumped up to hug her back fast enough.

After she eats, we head down to the shop. George hasn't opened up yet so it's empty.

I get Hermione to help George out in the backroom while I start restocking shelves. I hear them talking and I don't pay much attention until I hear my name come out of George's mouth. I decide to listen in because…well it's my business if he's saying my name right?

"How was the sleeping arrangements last night 'Mione?" George says. He's always been closer to Hermione than me but I'm hoping that will change soon.

It's quiet for a moment. "It was alright. I wasn't uncomfortable or anything. Quite the contrary but I don't know. It felt weird."

"I peeked in before you guys woke up just to see if you were okay and you guys were-err-for lack of better words, cuddling."

"We were?" I can hear the surprise in her voice. "I didn't even know that. It was probably my fault. I'm use to holding Crookshanks when I sleep so maybe I unconsciously reached for Fred?"

I can almost _hear _the smirk on my best friend's face. He knows I must've pulled her close in _my _sleep. "Yeah. That must be it," he says sarcastically.

"What do you mean George?"

He sighs. "Never mind. Did you at least have a good night's sleep?"

"Yes. I slept really well. Considering the fact that I'm so worried about my belongings."

"You know 'Mione. I don't really need help around here. You go get your stuff back. Take Fred with you. You'll need the entertainment."

She laughs quietly. "That's what he said earlier! But I really don't mind helping George. I'll just go later."

"Hermione, stop being stubborn. Go get your stuff."

"Well what happens when I get my stuff? Where will I put it. I don't have a flat!"

"Nonsense. There's an empty room in our flat. Put it all there."

"There's another room to the flat?"

"Hell yeah. But it's literally bare. No color not furniture. Just a window." I hear the chair creak as George sits back on it.

Hermione hesitates. She stays quiet for a few minutes. "You guys really won't mind if I move in with you? I don't want to be a bother or anything."

"'Mione, stop over thinking. We love you. Just move in."

"George I-What would Molly think? I've been 'dating' Fred for two weeks and now I'm moving in with him? That's just wrong."

"But you're also moving in with me. It's not like you and your boyfriend are getting your own place."

"True but-"

"So you admit he's your boyfriend!"

"What? I-George!"

"Okay okay. Just…move in with us will you? Right now. Right away. Not a week from now. Not a _month _from now like you were planning. Right now. Harry and Gin are trying to get pregnant. Don't think you want to be around for that. Ron and his broad fight all the time. _Or _you can move in with Percy!"

I hear Hermione sigh. "Fine George. I'll move in." I pump my fist in the air and resume stocking shelves, when Hermione comes out.

"Come on." She says.

"Where are we going?"

"To get my stuff back."

"I thought you want to help George out."

"Yeah well….let's go."

**George. **

I run out of the room quickly before they can apparate into the Ministry. "Wait guys."

"Yeah?"

I watch Hermione's face as I say this. "Can I let Ginny in on this? She'll find out soon anyway. Girl finds out everything."

Fred glances down at his 'girlfriend.' "I'm okay with it." He says.

"The thing is…she…I…fine. Tell her. She probably would've found out by dinner on Sunday."

"How?"

"Ginny's all about PDA."

I laugh. "So you'll be kissing your boyfriend at dinner will you?"

Hermione rolls her eyes. "Go tell Ginny. That way I won't have to."

_Ouch. _"Oh I get it. You'd rather me than Fred." I feel bad flirting with Fred's girl, but all of us know I'm joking. I wrap an arm around her and walk her away form Fred. "Give me one minute with my lady Gred!" Hermione shakes her head and allows me to lead her away. "I know you're really into Fred" I whisper in her ear.

"I'm not!" She says calmly. "I just don't want to go out with Percy. Thanks for the assumption though! Fred lets go!"

Well she ended that conversation quickly. She wants him. I apparate to Grimmauld Place the second they leave. I still have another half hour until I open up the shop.

"Ginny!"

"Up here George." Ginny is probably the only person who could tell us apart by our voices. Everyone else looks for an ear to tell us apart.

I run upstairs stopping outside her bedroom door. "Are you decent and is Harry home?"

She opens the door. "Harry's not here. What do you want?"

"I have to open the shop in about twenty minutes. So I'll make this quick. Fred. Hermione. Faking. Didn't want to go out with Percy. Secretly likes Fred. Secretly loves Hermione. Need to get them together. I'll pop back in later!" I apparate back to the shop. Gin got the general idea so it's all good.

**Fred. **

Considering she's Hermione Granger it was slightly easier to get her stuff back. Although she had a hard time with the paper work. She had to check off that single, married, or in a relationship, box and she had such a hard time with it so I just checked the in a relationship box for her.

"If our family has to believe it. Everyone has to believe it."

"I don't understand why these boxes are necessary," she had huffed. She didn't like lying but unfortunately wanted to date Percy even less than she liked lying.

"Do you want to go back to the shop?" I ask her, two and a half hours later when we finally get her belongings.

"Actually. If you wouldn't mind helping me decorate my new room in your flat?" She looks up at me hopefully.

I grab her hand and apparate everything back to the flat. I pretend to be ignorant to the situation. "Are you sure we're not moving too fast 'Mione?" I say jokingly. "I figured it would be another month before we moved in together."

She waggles her eyebrows suggestively. "Don't you know I can't get enough of you babe?" She slides her hands down my shirt and plays with the hem, looking into my eyes seductively. "What do you say we get my bed set up first?"

This girl is going to be the death of me. "I'm in." I cough out. She smiles and throws me my wand. "Good because I need help." She says walking away.

"Seriously 'Mione?"

She smiles. "What did you expect? I'm a prude remember."

"A very beautiful, _tempting_, prude." She smiles at me and I smile back.

"You. Are. _Impossible_."

We continue getting her room ready and by the time we're done George has closed the shop, gone out into Hogsmeade, and brought us all back food.

Her room completely represented her. Neat, bright, and full of books. We spent a whole hour trying out different colors and wallpapers for her room. I swear if we didn't have magic I don't know what we would do.

We are sitting on her bed talking and laughing, just getting to know each other.

"You guys want to celebrate 'Mione's first real night here? Or do you want to be alone?" George asks. "I can leave for the night if you'd like. Have a 'special night?' Unless you've already had one of course?"

Hermione walks past George out into our kitchen purposely swinging her hips along the way. We follow her out and sit down with her at the table. "Sorry Georgie but I don't kiss an tell." She winks at him and I can't believe this is the same Hermione Granger we went to school with. She's grown up so much and grown a sense of humor. Not only do I love her but I'm _in _love with her.

"What are you guys going to do tomorrow at dinner?" George asks. It's an innocent question but I feel like 'Mione doesn't even want to think about it.

"We'll act like a couple. Right 'Mione?"

She nods. "I suppose. We'll act like we're in love or something but with far less PDA."

I smirk. "I thought you just couldn't get enough of me love."

She raises an eyebrow like two-can-play-at-that-game. "Oh baby you know I can't. But I like to same all of my lust for the bedroom."

George chokes on a piece of his steak and I stare at Hermione. "You know. I think now would be a good time to try out your bed. Make sure it still works after that time at the Ministry. We can check every inch of it to make sure it's not bugged or anything?"

She smirks. "Maybe tomorrow after dinner babe. Take away the stress of having to lie to your family!"

George laughs. "Oh why would you bring that up 'Mione? That's such a turn off. For a second here your conversation was making little Georgie Junior-"

"Okay George! I'm trying to eat. Thank you for getting the food by the way."

"Anything for you 'Mione dearest."

**Hermione. **

After dinner the three of us sat watching TV. They made me sit between them. George went to sleep earlier, saying he wanted to give 'the cutest couple' some privacy. Fred had rolled his eyes and put an arm around me, pulling me closer to him. "Better believe it." He had said.

I'm still wrapped under Fred's arm. I feel oddly comfortable with him. I think back to what George was saying earlier. _Do _I like Fred? He's really sweet, and he's the one that offered me a job in the first place. Plus a place to live. Although George encouraged both but still. I lean farther into Fred and take in his musky scent. Oh he's so hot.

Maybe if this weren't all a lie, I wouldn't mind actually spending more time with Fred. "Fred?"

"Yes 'Mione?"

I sigh. "Never mind."

I can't like Fred. He's my best friends brother. I can't like him. Right?


	6. Draco Malfoy

**I wasn't going to post today because I've been losing sleep over this and I actually want to wake up **_**before **_**3 tomorrow so I can hang out with my friends but I figure I'll post because even I'm excited for this story.**

**Ginny.**

I pop over to the twin's flat early Sunday morning. George filled me in about 'Mione and Fred's fake relationship and let me in on his gut feeling that 'Mione may just return his feelings.

"George?"

Fred runs out of his room urging me to be quiet. "Hermione's still asleep."

I raise an eyebrow, glancing at the clock on the wall. It's already nine o'clock. Hermione's usually awake two hours before now. I decide not to question it. "Where's George?"

Fred gives me a questioning look. "He said he was going to lunch with you."

"Shite." I mutter. "He did mention that didn't he?" I reach for my wand. "I know, by the way." I say before popping to Hogsmeade.

I like to leave people wondering. It's a gift of mine. But George said he got their approval before telling me so he won't be _too _confused.

"Georgie!" I yell. He's standing outside The Three Broomsticks waiting for me. "I'm sorry I'm late! I went to your flat by accident."

"Were Fred and Hermione awake?"

I shake my head. "Fred was, Hermione wasn't. He came out scolding me a minute after I got there because I could have woken Hermione up."

George laughs. "Oh he's got it bad." We sit down at the bar and order a few drinks. What's plotting when you're sober? "Gin, I'm not joking when I tell you this, they were up cuddling, watching tee-vee until about 3 o'clock this morning. I could hear them laughing and giggling and talking."

I grin. They're so cute. "That explains why Hermione's still asleep."

George grins too. "Also, yesterday I just told her that I know she likes Fred."

"What'd she say?"

"She said she didn't but it seemed as though she couldn't get away fast enough. She definitely likes him." He says.

"Oh yeah. Obviously. She even gets jumpy when I talk about him. I could just be saying he pranked me and she'll get jumpy. She likes him. But how to make her realize it?"

We sit quietly for a moment. An idea pops into my head but I'm slightly skeptical about it. "George. I have an idea…"

"Talk."

"Well…what if they went on a double date with Harry and I? That way they'll have to act as a couple. Flirt, talk, and interact, you know? Then Harry and I could leave early…knowing Fred he'll find a way to stay out longer with her…"

George's eyes light up and he smiles. "You're brilliant you are! Devious, but brilliant!"

"That's what you get for growing up with the two biggest pranksters."

**Hermione.**

I wake up with a start as something explodes outside my door. "Fred? George?" I call. No one answers. I walk out of my room, ignoring the fact that I'm still in my pajamas. "George? Fred?" I call again. I hear someone groaning in pain and I follow the sound. I follow it right to the door that leads to the backroom of the shop. "Hello?" I call opening the door.

"Ughhh." I look down to see Fred lying on the floor.

"Fred! What happened?"

He points to the potion on the desk. I examine it, noticing a few things he's done wrong right away. I'll explain it to him _after _I help him get up.

"Fred can you get up?" He shakes his head feebly and I grab my wand apparating us to St. Mungos. His arm is around my shoulder as I try to help him walk.

"What's wrong with him?" A nurse says as we reach the front desk.

"I'm not sure. I reckon he was working on a potion when it exploded and by the time I found him he was on the ground moaning in pain."

A doctor levitates him to a room down the hall from where we were standing asking me to follow them. I sit in a chair next to the bed as he looks over Fred. I take this chance to check who the doctor is. He's fairly tall, with short, neat, blonde hair. He is very muscular. He's slightly tan and his eyes were a dark grey-no. It couldn't be. "Draco Malfoy?" I ask incredulously.

He turns around for a quick second to smile at me. "I was wondering how much longer it would take for the _one _person who was always ahead of me in school to figure out who I was." He continues muttering incantations.

I stand across form him on the other side of Fred's bed. "I hadn't seen the eyes. The rest of you has changed but your eyes…they'll always stay the same."

He stops muttering spells and looks up at me. "You've changed too Miss Granger. Tamed that wild beast you call hair, I see." He grins to let me know he's joking.

"Well. I figured I needed too at least _try _to attract people."

"Oh trust me even with the hair you'd attract any guy in a hundred meter radius." I blush but don't say anything. "Anyway. Ginger here is fine. What was in that potion? Do you know?"

"Not exactly. I just saw that he put a few ingredients in wrong."

Draco nods. "Alright. Well. Fred just needs some rest, some time away from whatever disastrous potion caused him taking a trip here and he'll be fine. Just give him some time to wake up." I just notice that Draco had put him to sleep.

"Okay."

He starts to walk out and then stops. "Hey Granger?"

"Yes?"

"You wouldn't want to maybe go to lunch sometime? Catch up and…stuff?" He finishes lamely.

I smile and nod. "I'd love that, _Draco_." I say making a show of using his first name.

He starts to walk again and _again _stops. "Oh and nice pajamas…_Hermione._" He leaves the room and I blush looking down at my way to short shorts and camisole. _I didn't think anyone important would see me, _I think.

**Fred.**

I just listened to my 'girlfriend' get asked out by some bloke she spent seven years hating. What has the world come to? I try to sit up, finding that I'm actually very weak right now.

I don't really remember what happened. I was making a new potion for George. He didn't tell me what it was for, just gave me the instructions and a list of spells for it. I must've done something backwards because it blew up right in my face.

"Oh Fred! Are you aright? Be _careful_." Hermione says helping me up.

"Hermione…?"

"Yes?"

"Never let me do anything for George ever again." She giggles apparating us back to the flat. She helps me to the couch and sets me down.

"Are you okay? Do you need anything?" She asks me after getting me a blanket and some leftovers from the night before.

I nod. " I need you to sit down with me and relax." I attempt to pull her down just as she decides to walk away. Her leg catches on the coffee table and she lands heavily on my lap. "_Oomph_." I catch her eye and we both start laughing. I figure she's going to make some excuse to leave but she makes herself comfortable on my legs and leans into me.

"We have to be at The Burrow in twenty minutes Fred. Are you up for it? I could floo over to tell your mom if you'd like? Obviously I wouldn't stay. I'd come back and take care of you."

This is a no brainer. A night with Hermione looking over me, or dinner with mum? "I don't think I'm up for it," I say.

"Okay," she says quietly. "I'll be right back." She steps into the fireplace calling out "The Burrow," clearly before disappearing.

George pops in a minute later with Ginny. "What happened to you?"

"Your potion." I mutter. Ginny sits next to me on the couch and George sits across from me.

"We've got ideas," Ginny says, explaining her 'date night' plan to me.

"But what good will it do if _you _know we're faking? She knows you know so she won't be pressured to really act girlfriend-ish with me."

Ginny gets a mysterious twinkle in her eye. "Yes. I know. But Harry doesn't" She winks before popping out. Most likely to The Burrow. Where Hermione will be. Oh gosh.

George smiles. "Our sister. Brilliant isn't she? Bloody good at schemes. Almost as good as us. Where is dear sweet Hermione anyway?"

"She went to tell mum that me and her will not be attending dinner tonight, as I am in capable of moving. What's your stupid potion for anyway?"

George chuckles. "All in due time my brother." I sigh leaning back on the couch. "What's got your knickers in a twist Fred?"

"Malfoy."

"What about him?"

"Well he was my doctor at St Mungo-"

"Wait you were in the hospital? Blimey! I'm sorry man."

I shrug. "It's not all bad. Now I have 'Mione looking after me and spending the night at our flat with me while everyone's at mum's. But anyway. He sort of asked Hermione out earlier. And she sort of said yes."

George's eyes get wide. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's all good. We're not really dating anyway."

"I thought you guys agreed not to see anyone though while you have this little arrangement because it will eventually get out?"

"It was more like me telling her I won't. It wasn't a big conversation. Plus since they're both war veterans it will come across as them sharing stories or some bullshite like that."

George nods. I can tell he's only half listening to me to I stop talking. I close my eyes for what feels like a minute.

"Fred…Fred wake up…you haven't eaten since you got back from the hospital. Molly gave me some food for you." I open my eyes to see Hermione crouching next to me on the couch. "Good you're awake. Now eat."

I take the food happily. "Are you okay?" I ask. She's staring at the tee-vee without really watching it. Her eyes are really distant and she keeps fidgeting with her hands. "Hermione tell me what's wrong."

"Fred…okay it's two things actually."

"Is this about your date with Malfoy? I'm totally fine with it…we're not together and you're allowed to date anyone you want…" It pains me to say this but I don't want to act like the jealous boyfriend I'm not.

"Fred-I-What-"

"I was awake as he asked you out 'Mione. It's okay. Go on your date."

"Fred it's _not _a date. It's just us catching up. But now that that one's out of the way…uhm…Ginny sort of planned a double date for me and you and her and Harry."

She looks at me and I smile slightly. "So what's the big deal?"

"Harry doesn't know we're not actually together! He'll be expecting us to act as a couple."

"So let's give him a show."


	7. Double Date

**Hermione.**

Fred and I spent last night watching TV again together. I wanted to stay up with him until he fell asleep to make sure he was okay, but of course the bloke doesn't go to sleep until the wee hours of the morning. I ended up falling asleep on him. I didn't mind the way I figured I would but I still should have gone to my bed.

I wake up in my bed ad I look around confused. Fred must've carried me here. Such a sweet boy. I open my eyes slightly after hearing a cough. "Mornin' baby." I open my eyes a little more to see Fred crouching next to my bed.

"Bab-" I start to question.

"Harry wanted to drop by to make sure I was okay. Thought he would say hello to you as well."

I fully open my eyes and sit up in bed. "Oh hello Harry."

Harry smiles. "Ginny sent me over to, one, make sure you two weren't _shagging_ each other before our date. And two make sure her brother's okay. She was going to lunch with George again."

Fred sighs and runs a hand through his hair. "I'm going to go open up the shop."

He doesn't really acknowledge me as he stands up. "Are you two okay?" Harry asks. "It's only been three weeks, you two aren't falling out are you?"

Fred glances at me. "We're fine."

"Doesn't seem like it."

"We're _fine_." Fred repeats.

Harry looks at me. He raises an eyebrow. "Um…" I don't know why Fred's upset but I can't let Harry know, he'll think something's up. "I had a run in with Draco Malfoy yesterday." I blurt out.

"What'd the prat do?"

I sigh. "He asked me out for lunch is all. To catch up. Fred thinks it's a date and he's upset I said yes." Wow I just pulled that out my arse.

"_Malfoy? _You're going on a date with _Malfoy_ while you're dating _Fred_? 'Mione you're mental." Harry says. He shakes his head and starts to leave. "Try not to hurt Fred okay?"

I give him a questioning look. "Of course I won't Harry. Why would you think I would?"

He shakes his head. "I don't. It's just that you're a beautiful girl so obviously guys are going to go after you. Whether you're with Fred or not."

"Harry-"

"Let me finish. Fred has liked you for a while. I think he said since his fifth or sixth year and as much as I love you, I don't want to see him get hurt. I had this same talk with him before you woke up. So just please? Cancel your thing with Malfoy, whatever it is."

Fred's liked me since sixth year? Is this a joke? I think back to fourth year. Fred _was _always hanging around more than usual. He even helped me with my potions once. No one really realizes how smart the twins are. I mean that aging potion must've been pretty advanced. He would be in the library with me all the time too. Maybe he really has liked me and I just didn't realize it. "I promise I won't hurt him. I like him too. I wouldn't wan to mess this up."

"And you'll cancel with Malfoy?"

"I suppose."

"Good. Oh and 'Mione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"You guys make a good couple…you can get him to focus on work and he can get you to loosen up. You're good for each other."

"Thanks…Harry….See you later."

I get dressed and head down to the shop. Should I tell Fred I know? Or should I wait in case he wants to tell me?

**Fred.**

I don't know why I'm upset with Hermione. I was fine with everything last night but the thought of her hanging out with Malfoy while I'm here making sure I don't even _look _at another girl makes me sick.

"Hi Fred!" Verity squeals as soon as I walk in.

"Hi Ver."

"What's wrong?" She can pick up on it that quickly?

"Nothing." She nods but doesn't say anything. "Where's George?"

Verity nods behind me. "He was in the back room last I saw. Oh look Freddie! Our newest worker just came down," She waggles her eyebrows.

I shake my head playful and look at Hermione. Even in casual clothes, she's stunning. "'Mione!" She smiles slightly but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…I just…have you…No I'm fine. _We're fine_." She walks over to Verity taking over the sales. What is up with her? She was fine when she woke up. Did Harry say something to her?

I shake my head of the situation and head to the backroom. "George, I need your help." I close the door behind me. He's hunched over the potion I was working on the other day.

"What's up Freddie?"

"Me and Hermione aren't on good terms right now and I'm not sure why. I mean I was a bit of a git this morning but I wasn't that bad and now she's distant and upset and I don't know what happened."

"Have you asked her about it?" George asks me not looking up.

"Sort of. I asked her what was wrong with her but not what's wrong with us. She just seemed like she wanted to get away from me."

"What if she just has a lot on her mind?"

"Then why won't she tell me what's going on?"

"Fred, I don't know. I'm busy. Ask her later. Before your date or whatever."

"Merlin! I forgot about the date! What am I going to do when Gin leaves us alone?"

George drops his last ingredient into the potion and looks at me. "Something special. Something she can't stay mad at you for. Something she'll remember. Maybe you should let her know that in your head this is _actually _a date."

"Oh sod off. Help me figure out something to do."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"'Mione? Fred? Are you guys ready?" Ginny walks into Hermione's room while Harry and I stand awkwardly in our living room.

"'Mione's cancelling her little thing with Malfoy by the way." Harry says.

"Why?"

"She figured that that was why you were so upset earlier so I told her she should probably cancel it. Said she would."

"That's all you told her?"

"Yeah why?"

"She was all distant and awkward when she came down to work. Mind giving me a play by play of your conversation?"

Harry gives me a weird look. "I told her to cancel her date, and to make sure she doesn't hurt you since you've liked her for so lon-"

"What?"

"I-"

"You told her how long I've liked her?"

"What's the big deal? I figured you've told her and all as she's your girlfriend."

Shit. "No. I haven't told her. I was going to tell her tonight you know? Tell her in a special way."

Harry raises his eyebrows. "It's not like you love her, what's so special about-oh-you love her don't you?" I don't say anything. Harry's voice gets quieter. "Fred do you-are you- are you in love with Hermione?"

I stare at my feet. "Sort of?"

"Sort of? Fred don't mess around with her-"

"I'm not messing her around Harry. I love her. I'm not in love with her though."

"Oh."

Ginny comes walking out with my 'girlfriend' on her arm. "I present Miss Hermione Granger."

"'Mione, you look great!" Harry says, grabbing his girlfriend around the waist.

I move to stand in front of Hermione. "You look amazing. Stunning. Beautiful." I say so only she can hear.

"Thank you Fred…"

"I'm so sorry about this morning. I don't know what was wrong with me. I was just in a mood I suppose."

"It's alright Fred. I know you haven't been feeling well."

I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. I whisper in her ear, "Thought we were supposed to be putting on a show for Harry?"

She giggles and looks up at me. "Let the games begin," she says playfully.

**Ginny.**

"Maybe we should just head to the restaurant without them if they're going to be kanoodling all night," I say loudly. I'm happy they're getting on but come on! We have reservations!

Fred turns around and rolls his eyes. "Alright. Let's go."

The restaurant is walking distance from the flat so I made sure we walked. This way whether or not Fred takes Hermione out to do something after we leave he at least has to walk with her back.

Fred pulls out Hermione's chair for her the same time Harry pulls out mine. Oh I trained them well. "So _'Mione_ how are you guys?"

Hermione sends me a subtle glare. "We're great Gin."

Fred gives me a pointed look and I shrug it off. "How's the sex?"

Harry chokes on his water. "Ginny is this really appropriate?"

I grin at the blush creeping up Hermione's neck. "I suppose not," I say. "But is that all the detail I'm going to get Hermione? I mean. What's been your favorite part of the past few weeks with my brother?"

'Mione looks down at her menu for a minute and then back up at Fred. I finally notice what George means when he says he can just tell that she likes Fred back. She gets this look in her eyes and if you weren't looking for it you wouldn't notice it.

"I think the best parts have been staying up late cuddling on the couch watching TV." Fred looks up from his menu and he and Hermione share this…sort of secret smile. He continues to gaze at her after she goes back to her menu.

Harry and I look at each other and nod. They are so perfect for each other. "Okay if you won't tell me about the sex how about make out sessions?" I ask after we've ordered our food.

Hermione rolls her eyes and flips me off and Fred just laughs. "That's pretty personal don't you think sis?"

"Yeah Gin," Hermione says. "_Lay off._"

Harry looks between the three of us. Oh my poor fiancée must be so confused. Oh! We have to tell them we're engaged! "Fine. I'll stop. For now. But only because Harry and I have something to tell you."

Hermione and Fred raise their eyebrows in unison, urging us to continue.

Harry grabs my hand and looks at me, expectantly. He knows I want to say it. I have him trained so well. "We're engaged!" I blurt out.

Hermione's eyes widen and she jumps up to hug me. "Oh Ginny!" She squeezes me before moving on to Harry. Fred gets up a lot slower than 'Mione. "At least act excited," Hermione scolds him.

"I am!" Fred says pulling away form our hug. "Congrats Potter. You just bought yourself a life in hell with my sister." I slap him in the arm but can't help smiling. I'm _engaged_.

We all sit back down and get comfortable. The food comes as we sit down and we start eating. "So you guys will come to the wedding together of course?"

Hermione looks up suddenly. "When's the wedding?"

I smirk. "Six months."

Fred looks at 'Mione and 'Mione looks at Fred. "Who knows if we'll still be together by then?"

"I'm sure you will," Harry says. "Who knows maybe you guys will be engaged by then," Harry winks at Fred, as he chokes on his food.

"Besides 'Mione. What's it going to look like if my Maid of Honor comes to my wedding without a date?"

"Oh you want me to be maid of honor! Ginny!" Hermione squeals. "I'm so excited for you! Can I help you pla-"

"No!" Fred and I almost yell at the same time. "Unless you want to deal with my over-enthusiastic mother, that is."

"Oh…never mind Gin. You have fun with that. But even if Fred and I weren't together, I could find a date."

"No offense Hermione but you're sort of intimidating. Helping Harry defeat Voldemort and all."

Fred shakes his head. "Hermione's one of the most beautiful if not _the_ most beautiful witch around. She could get a date."

Hermione blushes and gazes fondly at Fred. "Thank you Fred."

"Anything for you 'Mione."

Harry and I share another look. I nudge him, telling him it's time to go. I let him in on the plan, leaving out the fact that they aren't really dating. He thinks we're just leaving them to spend time together because they're always working.

I yawn. "Oh, Harry, look at the time. I think it's time to go. You told Andromeda we'd babysit Teddy right? Narcissa is probably tired of him by now."

Harry helps me up. "I suppose so." He nods to Fred and hugs Hermione. "It was nice seeing you guys…_together_."

Hermione nods. "Nice to see you guys too."

I look over my shoulder as Harry and I walk to the door and wink at Fred. He smiles back before turning and talking to Hermione again.

"Have a great night guys!" I yell. Oh I hope they have _great _night. Like that…waking up in the other's bed, looking around for your clothes, type of night. ;)


	8. Cuddles and Drinks

**I actually meant to make them more couple-ish in the last chapter but then I got a whole other idea and everything went all weird so…I don't know. Lmao Gingiie666 that was **_**not **_**foreshadowing…at least not for this chapter ;) **

**Fred.**

I really have to thank Ginny sometime. She may be devious but she's a genius.

"Sorry if Gin made you uncomfortable," I say when Harry and Gin leave. I see the blush start to creep up her neck and I smile.

"I just don't get Gin. You'd think she'd try to help us keep this a secret. But instead she's waiting for it to blow up in our faces."

I cough. "I'm not exactly sure that's it." Hermione knows I like her. Why is she being so ignorant to the situation?

She shrugs. "Maybe."

"Listen 'Mione…" She looks up at me and her eyes scare me out of confessing my feelings to her. "Never mind. There's a park a few blocks from here. Want to go for a walk?"

She nods and pushes her plate away from her. She stands up, silently following me out the door. We walk in silence for a few minutes. I realize she's shivering and shrug my jacket off, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"Oh Fred I don-"

"Hermione, just take the jacket." She smiles and thanks me. "You need to learn to be less stubborn and accept help from people every now and then. You're acting like Harry."

I expect her to take offense but instead she giggles. "I do act like that don't I?"

"You've been better lately though."

She stops walking and stands in front of me. "Thanks to you." She wraps her arms around me. We just stand in that one spot holding each other. This is what I want from my life. I want Hermione to be with me all the time. I want to be able to hold her and kiss her. I want to have a family with her. But obviously that wouldn't come for a while.

I kiss her forehead. "We should head back now huh?"

She shakes her head. "I'd rather stay out here…with you." Oh why'd she have to add that in?

"With me huh? 'Mione…If you want to just skip the walk and head back to my place I'm cool with that too." I wink at her.

She pulls away form our embrace and shakes her head. "You know that would have made more sense if your place…wasn't my place as well."

"Bloody hell how could I forget? You know you left a _very _sexy lace bra in the bathroom the other night right?"

She blushes. "Are you sure? I could have sworn I picked that up," she adds quietly.

I can't help but laugh out loud. "I was joking!"

"Fred!" She slaps my arm. "I almost had a heart attack."

"What? You don't want your favorite twins seeing your lingerie? When it's as sexy as that sounds I don't understand why."

"Because it's private! Oh Merlin! If you were serious! Oh my gosh Fred!"

"Relax love." I lean down so my lips are right by her ear. "Although I wouldn't mind seeing that little bra on you babe." I wrap my arm around her so she can't push me away.

I'm surprised when she leans her head on my shoulder. She sighs and snakes an arm around my waist as well. We walk around the park a few times making small talk along the way. It's been about an hour and a half and we're still walking. I could stay here with her forever.

**Hermione.**

I wanted to bring up to Fred that I know about his feelings for me all night, but I just couldn't. We're getting on so well and I think…I think I may just like him back. And that comment about me being the most beautiful witch…I literally felt myself swoon.

When Fred put his arm around me I felt the need to wrap mine around him. We looked like an actual couple and it felt really nice.

I let out the big yawn I had been trying to bite back. Fred laughs and holds me tighter. "_Now_ we should head back."

I lean into him more. "Mm." I hum. "Too tired to apparate."

A second later I feel the familiar pull in my stomach and then we land on top of each other on the couch. I giggle and pull him back down when he moves to get up. I move so my head is in his lap. I like the way he plays with my hair when I do this.

"Hermione, don't you think you should go in your bed if you're going to fall asleep."

Truth is I don't want to leave him, even if he's just in the next room over. "No I'm good here."

"Hermione."

"Fred."

"Alright. I'll just attempt to sleep like this. I'm tired too ya know?"

I get off of him. "Lay down then."

"Hermione-what-"

"Fred just lay down." He spreads himself out on the couch, making himself comfortable. I transfigure the couch into and even bigger sofa and lay in front of him.

I see him smile before I lay down with my back to him. He wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer. "I think I like this a lot better than sleeping in my own bed."

"Me too." I mutter without realizing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At some point last night, something changed with Fred and me. It's like we're more comfortable around each other. All through work today we were throwing each other secret looks and I would end up standing near him or he would make up some excuse to come talk to me. I get excited just thinking about him. Oh gosh. I'm starting to fall for Fred!

I walk into the backroom a few minutes after Fred does. I don't want tot make it seem like I'm following him around. But I just have to be with him. "Need any help?" I ask.

He looks up form the little rubber duck in front of him. "Not really. I think we're done here for the day." He lays the duck gently on the floor and I watch it turn into something out of a horror movie.

"Fred!" I scream. He laughs and kicks it. It turns back into the cute little bath toy it started out as.

"Yes love?" He's still laughing.

"You're selling that to little kids? That's awful!"

"It's funny."

"It's cruel," I say with a smile. "But anyway. George is closing up the shop and then going out for a few drinks. He sent me to ask you if you wanted to go with him."

"Would you be coming too?"

"Oh of course not. I'm not into that kind of thing. I'm going to talk to Ginny. I have something fairly urgent to talk to her about."

"What is it? Maybe I can help."

Oh just that I'm starting to like you. "It's nothing."

"I can come with you if you'd like?"

"No it's okay. Go have your drinks. I may just stay over at Grimmauld if you guys are bringing girls back-"

"'Mione I already told you I wouldn't do that to you. Whether this is real or not."

It's been a while since either of us mentioned our little…arrangement and I feel sort of disappointed that it isn't real. Especially after last night. "Right…"

"I'll see you later tonight then? We'll hang out while George is with his broad."

"I suppose so."

"Alright. Later 'Mione." He kisses my forehead and hugs me quickly.

I apparate to Grimmauld Place.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaims as soon as I walk in.

I brush him off quickly. "Is Ginny here?"

"No she-"

"Where is she?"

"Hermione calm down! She's at The Burrow."

I apparate to The Burrow before Harry can say anything else. "Ginny?" I call out as soon as I land.

Molly comes out of the kitchen. "Hello Hermione! How are you?"

I try to smile. "Hi Molly. I'm just great. How are you?" I ask.

"Oh I'm tired. I love making food for these kids but it's tiring. Teddy and Victoire are so picky though!" I laugh. I want kids one day but for now Teddy and Vic are all I have. "How's my Freddie?"

I sigh. "He's good. He's feeling better. Can't wait to come to dinner on Sunday. Today's the first night he really did anything besides work since the Mungo trip."

"I heard you guys went on a double date with Gin and Harry last night."

"Oh yes we did! They left early though so Fred and I had a little stroll around the park."

Molly smiles. "I'm glad you two are having fun then!"

I grin. "Yeah…Oh is Ginny here?"

"Yes dear. She's up in her old room."

"Thank you!"

I run up the stairs skipping two at a time until I reached Ginny's room. I throw open the door, slamming it behind me. George was sitting with her, talking in hushed tones. I didn't even care that he was here, I just had to get it off my chest. "I like Fred!" I blurt out.

Ginny squeals and pushes her brother out the way. "It's about time you admitted it!"

George just smiles and shakes his head. "We've been able to tell for a few days 'Mione."

"Oh. This is so weird though. _Oh Ginny_! I actually get _butterflies _when I'm around him! After you guys left last night, we spent a little eover an hour just talking-"

"Don't forget to mention you guys sleeping together on the couch." George says with a smirk.

I blush at being caught in that position. "Well that too. It just felt so right!"

Ginny squeals again. "Oh 'Mione this is perfect! When are you going to tell him-wait you slept with him?"

I feel my face getting hotter. "Not like that. Just in the same…space."

"Oh. Well when are you going to tell him?"

"Do I have to tell him?"

Ginny's smile falters. "Of course you have to tell him. Are you crazy? He'll go nuts when he finds out!"

I wince. "I-not yet guys."

Even George has stopped smiling by now. "Why not?" He asks.

"I'm just not ready. I just realized I like him like…five hours ago. Give me time."

George sighs. "Can I at least-"

"No hints."

Ginny says, "But what about-"

"No! None of that stuff you pulled last night! That was so annoying. Now Harry thinks we're shagging every night!"

George laughs. "You might as well be. But speaking of my brother, I am going to meet him at The Three Broomsticks. I will see you all later."

Ginny squeals once again after George pops away. "Hermione! Oh this is so perfect! Would you want to start a family with him? Oh when will the wedding be? This is so exciting!"

"Ginny…I've just admitted I like him. I'm not thinking about marriage or a family. Bloody hell I'm not even thinking about a _kiss._ Why are you getting so into this and-Gin-are you crying?"

Ginny wipes her eyes quickly. "No. Of course not."

"Ginny! Oh my gosh! Are you…are you pregnant? You never get this emotional."

Ginny looks down. "Ten weeks," she says quietly.

I run and hug her. "Ginny! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought you'd be disappointed in me since I'm not married yet."

"But you and Harry were at that point where you were going to get married, baby or not. Oh Ginny I'm so happy for you!"

**George.**

I spot Fred immediately, sitting at the bar. "Hello Gred."

He jumps and looks at me. "Oh hey George."

"George? George? My name is Forge!"

He shakes his head smiling. "Sorry Forge."

I nudge him. "What's got you so deep in thought anyway?" He's staring into his butter beer with a distant look.

"Is there anything else that's ever on my mind?"

"Hermione?"

"The one and only. George…it's just hard. It's hard not knowing whether she likes me back or not."

I wince. I hate keeping things from Fred but Hermione trusted me not to tell him. "The rubber duck didn't work?"

The duck was supposed to turn into some muggle object…a Peanut? Pinot? Pinocchio! A Pinocchio, whatever that was, if the two people in the room shared the same feelings and a…Chucky? I think if they don't.

"I don't know. Crookshanks came in with her so I'm not sure if it worked."

"Freddie. I'm sure she'll learn to love you. Hey have either of you spoken to Percy lately?"

"Actually no. Hermione said she's owled him once since then and he never answered her back. Oh well. We'll see him at dinner on Sunday."

I nod. "It's only been a week too. He may just be having a hard time getting over the rejection."

Fred sighs. "I suppose." He shakes his head. "Whatever. You want to have some fun tonight?"

I grin and order two Firewhiskeys. This is the brother I enjoy spending time with.

**Um…I don't know where the hell I'm going with this. I don't have a specific plot. I just know that it's nowhere near over. I want this to be about 20/25 chapters…maybe more. I'm going to try to make it more organized and…not predictable per se but better. **

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! I'm not going to updating for a few days because I want to have the chapters ready and written…sooo….I will update by Monday. **

**Maybe you can help me out? Tell me what you want to see happen in reviews? That would help a TON. Thank you for reading! Hope you're enjoying it.**

**Few Questions:**

**Do you want more Fremione moments or is it okay the way it is?**

**Is there a certain way you want them to find out about each other's feelings or should I just pull something out my ass?**

**How do you think Percy's holding up? :P**


	9. I like you

**Hermione.**

I get back to the flat long before Fred and George. I didn't expect them to be here, but I was maybe hoping Fred would be here. I kind of wanted to cuddle up with someone in my pajamas and watch TV.

I grab Crookshanks and sit on the couch. "At least you and me can cuddle sweetie," I say to him. He rubs his head gently on my hand and purrs when I start petting him and scratching behind his ears. The orange fur is reminding me of Fred and I sigh. I just saw him four hours ago and I already miss him. It's as thought my heart wants to be with him at all times. But then I _think_ about it and I realize how much I sound like Lavender and try to stop thinking about him.

I think back to the day he made me breakfast in bed. What made the gesture so much better was that I was just hoping right before then that someone would do that for me. It's like her was reading my mind or something along the lines. Maybe he's good at legilimency? I have to ask him that when he get's back. Oh Hermione keep your mind off of him.

I sit watching TV for a few hours. I look at the time. Two oh five. And the boys still aren't home. Hopefully they're having fun. I close my eyes for a moment. When I open them it's three oh seven. I yawn. _Maybe I should move to my bed_, I think, before falling asleep again.

What feels like hours later, I feel someone shaking me gently. "'Mione…baby wake up…"

I open my eyes long enough to see Fred crouching beside me with slightly disheveled hair and clothing. I close my eyes again and turn my back to him.

He shakes me again. "Babe," butterflies erupt in my stomach, "George is going to be coming in any minute with his girl for the night. Just come in my room." I shake my head and shuffle more into the couch. "Don't make me drag you," he says, a slight slur in his words. I shake my head again. This time there's no soft shaking, and no polite words. He slides his muscular arms around me, picking me up bridal style. As we get past his door, he kicks it closed, careful not to kick Crookshanks in the process. He drops me on his bed and throws the covers over me, just as the fireplace flares and all you hear is a giggling girl and a clearly drunk George.

I look at the time. Three twenty three. I'm now wide awake and I roll over so I can look at Fred. He's sitting on the edge of the bed staring back at me. He smiles slightly and runs a hand through his hair. "Why didn't you just put me in my room?" I ask quietly. He kicks off his shoes and shrugs. "Fred?" He takes off his shirt and shrugs off his pants, leaving him only in boxers. "Freddie."

He blushes slightly at the name, the color matching his hair. He gets under the covers with me and pulls me close to him. "I suppose I just wanted to sleep with you."

"Sleep with me?" I question.

He chuckles. "I mean lay with you. I wouldn't dream of doing that with you unless you wanted to of course."

His words are only slightly slurred and you can sort of see it in his face that he's not all there. But I can tell that he's definitely drunk because he's being really open. "So you want to cuddle with me while your brother's in the next room shagging some girl?"

I feel him nod into my hair. "I just want to hold you," He says. That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said. He sounds very tired but I want to talk to him.

I turn around in his arms so I'm facing him. He opens his eyes and smiles. His smile is so warm that I can't help but melt. He tucks a loose pair of hair behind my ear and whispers, "I really…really like you 'Mione."

I know I already knew this but it still felt good hearing it. Drunk words are sober thoughts right? "I like you too," I whisper back.

He grins and kisses my forehead. He pulls me in even closer and closes his eyes.

What does this mean for us? Are we still a fake couple? Or are we together now? Either way I'm really excited for what's to come.

"'Mione?"

"Hm?"

"I really…" he pauses yawning. "wish…this…wasn't fake…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Fred.**

I wake up after a night of drinking with George, not remembering anything from the night before. Hermione's in my bed, tucked under my arm. She has a slight smile on her face. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I want to watch her sleep forever but she wakes up shortly after me.

"Mornin' Fred," she says smiling.

"Morning Hermione…say…not that I don't love seeing you in my bed but how did you get here?"

Her smile falters and she looks down. "You brought me here before George got in with some girl."

I stare at her. "Really? That was very gentleman like of me."

She nods slowly. "Yeah…yeah it was."

"Why'd I bring you to my room and not yours?"

Her smile completely fades away. "You don't remember anything form last night?"

I remember telling her I like her. But maybe if she thinks I don't remember we don't have to go into that conversation. I don't remember hearing her say it back. "Nothing," I say.

"Oh."

"Now…why'd I bring you in here?"

"You-you-you said it was because you wanted to sleep with me," she says sighing.

"Merlin! I _said _I wanted to sleep with you?" Oh she probably thinks I'm an idiot.

"Well sort of. You meant…you meant like you wanted to cuddle with me."

I nod. "Makes sense," Feeling bold I say, "That's all I really ever want to do with you. I don't mean I don't want to talk or anything like that I just mean I enjoy holding you-"

She smiles. "I get it Fred."

"Anything else happen?"

"Uhm…yea-no. Not really anything else. Just…us…cuddling."

I raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

She nods. "Yeah. That's it." She starts pulling the covers off her and as it comes off of me too I realize I'm only in boxers. "'Mione are you _sure _that was all that happened?" I ask, gesturing to my lack of clothing.

She giggles and nods. "You took it off before you climbed into bed with me. Trust me nothing happened."

I pout. "I guess that's a good thing."

She frowns. "How do you figure?"

"If I were ever to make love to you, I'd prefer to be sober. That way I can remember every last moment of how special it is," I wink at her as she blushes. She starts looking uncomfortable so I change the subject. "Do you feel like getting some breakfast? We can go to The Leaky Cauldron if you'd like?"

Hermione grins. "I have a better idea. Go get dressed. I'm going to take you to a restaurant in muggle London that I used to go with my parents."

"Sounds good to me."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione showed me around her old neighborhood, stopping to reflect on old memories by the house she grew up in. She needed a bit of comforting but I reckon that's what Ole Freddie's for. ;)

We decided to take a long walk, not caring if we got lost. At this point as long as I was with her, I didn't care where I was. I end up convincing her that while we were out, holding hands, random hugs, and a few kisses on the cheek now and then were absolutely necessary to keep this lie going. She rolled her eyes but agreed anyway.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Percy.**

I throw the paper in front of Penelope and pace up and down the room.

_Member of the Golden Trio, Hermione Granger and her new beau, war veteran, Fred Weasley, have been spotted taking a leisurely stroll around muggle London. Hermione looked absolutely in love with her boyfriend as the held hands coming out of a muggle breakfast restaurant in downtown London. Sources tell us that the couple has been together for about three weeks so far-_

"This is complete bullshit. Who cares about them! They don't even look happy."

Penelope stares at the picture. Ever since we broke up Penelope has been my best friend and the one person that's been there for me through Hermione's rejection. "I don't Perce, she looks pretty happy to me."

"Oh what do you know about-"

"_Women? _Believe me I know more than you think," she says sarcastically, dramatically motioning around her breasts.

I roll my eyes and sit next to her on my couch. "I just don't understand. Hermione and I have so much more in common than her and Fred. It didn't even seem like they really knew each other when I asked her out."

Penelope sighs. I've been ranting for the past week, since I found out the girl of my dreams was already taken but I can't help it. "Maybe they have a lot more in common than you think?"

I shake my head and scoff. "A prankster that's life intention was opening a _joke _shop? Hermione's very practical and book smart. Fred's dream was hardly practical."

Penelope gasps jokingly. "Yet he's _still_ making more money than you!"

I scowl and throw the paper away. "If you're not going to help you can just leave."

She puts her hands up in defense and heads to the floo. "Gladly."

As soon as she leaves, I regret snapping at her. She's the only person listening to my rants. She's the only person who really, truly, seems to care.

I grab some parchment and a quill and quickly write an apology to her. Then I grab another piece of parchment and write out a quick letter to Hermione, and another one to Malfoy. There's was something in The Daily Prophet a few days ago about Malfoy and 'Mione and it might come in handy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**George.**

I peek out of my door to make sure Fred and Hermione were gone. I grab my _girlfriend _by her hands and pull her in close for a kiss. We have been dating for about a year and I just don't want everyone to know just yet. I'm head over heels in love with her and that fact that I haven't even told Fred yet is hurting me. He thinks that I always bring a different broad home but he's always too drunk to notice it's always the same girl and half of the time we don't even have sex. "I love you.' I mutter, before pushing her towards the floo.

"I love you too. But I don't understand why you won't even tell Fred or Lee or even Ginny about us. They're your best friends."

I nod and kiss her again. "I'll tell them soon I promise."

She nods and kisses me one last time. "Goodbye love. I'll stop by the shop in a few days."

"Alright love."

When she leaves I sigh and run hand threw my hair. I don't know why I haven't told anyone. I guess I'm just used to everyone assuming I'm a player and I wanted to keep up that image until I finally found the one…and I think I have.

I go check Hermione's room to take my mind off it. It's exactly the same as it was the last time I checked, which was three days ago. She hasn't slept in here the past couple of days. I go and check Fred's room and the second I walk n I can smell Hermione's perfume. They slept in the same bed again? Now instead of the couch it's the bed. I hope they get together soon. If I go out with Fred one more time and he's a drunken mess only thinking about Hermione…I think I may just Avada him.

The floo roars a few minutes after I leave Fred's room and I hide in the kitchen to eaves drop. I have a copy of The Daily Prophet in front of me and I stick to reading it until the time comes where I can barge into their conversation.

"Do you really not remember anything form last night?" I hear Hermione say quietly. I sneak a quick peek and she's tucked under his arm on the couch as usual.

"Nada." Fred says back. He's lying. His voice always raises half an octave when he lies. You'd only notice it if you were looking for it. "Besides I thought you said there was nothing that really happened."

Hermione sighs and lays her head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Your right nothing happened. But I was pretty wonked myself. I was just thinking there might have been something you remember that I missed."

Fred looks at her and gives her a questioning look before asking, "How come you haven't brought up that you know I like you?"

_What?_

**Kay that's all for now. New chapter tomorrow! Review. Keep reading! Thanks for the support (Y) I finally know where I want to go with his story OH and what about George's secret girlfriend? Heheheee.**


	10. Official

**Hermione.**

"Nada." Fred says back. I can't tell if he's lying or not. His eyes seem like he's lying but his voice was calm and even, just a little higher than usual. "Besides I thought you said there was nothing that really happened."

I sigh and lay my head on his shoulder. "Yeah. Your right nothing happened. But I was pretty wonked myself. I was just thinking there might have been something you remember that I missed." I'm hoping he'll start the conversation but it seems like I may have to do it myself.

Fred looks at me and gives me a questioning look before asking, "How come you haven't brought up that you know I fancy you?"

Not exactly how I wanted the conversation to go but just as well. "Because you didn't tell me yourself. I figured at first that it was Harry playing a joke on me. But then I realized that Harry doesn't do that sort of thing. I was just nervous about it I suppose."

"I remember I told you last night as well…but you conveniently left that out of your description of last night."

"I just…Fred I don't know. I've gotten used to the attention from men but that was always more-"

"Lust?" He interrupts.

I nod. "I figured that's what it was with you as well…" He starts to talk but I cut him off. "Until last night when you said you just wanted to hold me. That's the sweetest thing I've heard. Ever. From anyone."

Fred smirks. "Ickle Ronniekins never held you like that?" He asks raising an eyebrow. I slap his arm gently and shake my head. He grins. "Can't say I'm surprised. But honestly Hermione I'd never you know…force you into anything."

I nod. "I know."

Neither of us talks for a minute and then Fred breaks the silence. "Hey 'Mione?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you'd…maybe want to go on a real date sometime?"

"I'd love that."

"About time!" George pops up from behind the couch and jumps on us. I scream and jump away form them.

"George!"

"Yes Miss Granger? Or should I say, Mrs. Fred Weasley."

My eyes widen. "Mrs. Weasley? It's _one _date George!"

George smirks. "I seem to remember you _swooning _over my dear twin here at The Burrow Hermione. You know…when you went to tell Ginny about how you finally realized your feelings for him."

Fred laughs. "Swooning over me 'Mi? Huh. I wouldn't have pegged you the type."

I groan. "You guys are awful."

"So were you drooling over me as well?" I sigh but can't be mad when I see Fred's grin.

I smirk. "Maybe if I were dating George instead, I would be drooling."

George laughs and wraps an arm around me. "I told you I was hotter."

Fred pretends to pout. "But I thought you said I was cuter."

I grin. "I lied."

"Too bad. You're stuck with me then," Fred says with a soft smile.

"I guess I am."

George glances between both of us and takes his arm form my shoulder. "I reckon I should keep my hands off your _girlfriend _then."

Fred glances at me. I know what this look means. He's silently asking me to go out with him. I nod and he grins. "I reckon you should," He answers George.

George raises his eyebrows at us, "So it's official then?"

Fred looks at me again and I nod _again_. "Yeah."

George jumps up and hugs us both. "I called it! I called it! I'm gong to get my sister."

"No!" Fred and I yell at the same time.

"Why not?"

"No." I repeat. "This is _our_ relationship. So you have _absolutely no right _to say _anything_."

George sighs. "Whatever," he says dejectedly and sits back down. "So is anything going to change between us three and the living arrangements?"

We all sit back down on the couch. Fred pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me. "I don't suppose anything will change. Me and 'Mione already sort of acted as thought we were together. You know…for the Prophet and stuff."

George snorts. "Right. The Prophet."

I blush and shift uncomfortably. As much as I'm sure Fred wants to make sure I'm okay, He decides to tease me just a bit more. "As for the living conditions, I'm thinking Hermione just _might_ be spending more time in my room." He winks at me and I hide my beat red face in his neck.

George smiles softly at me. "Congratulations man. It was about time." He says laying a hand on Fred;s shoulder as he walked past us. He kisses my hair and continues towards the fireplace. "I'll give you two some…time."

"Thank you George. Oh George?"

"Yes Mrs. Weasley?"

I grin and whisper in George's ear. "Say hi to her for me will you?"

George leads me away form Fred quickly, eyes wide. "How do you know about that?"

I laugh. "You forget I know her better than you and I was _sober _last night Georgie. I'm happy for you." He smiles. "But if you hurt her…well you've seen the sort of hexes I can do."

He winces. "She makes me happier than even the joke shop. I won't ever dream of hurting her."

George leaves and I sit back on Fred's lap. "Fred?"

"Yes?" Fred asks, kissing all over my face and hair, purposely staying away from my lips. As though that's a sacred place that should not be touched.

"Don't you find it weird that Percy hasn't said anything about this since we told your family?"

Fred stops kissing me. "I suppose."

I turn around and look at him "Don't you think that's weird? He was crushed when I turned him down."

He leans back and pulls me closer to him. "Just be happy."

"But then…technically…we didn't have to pretend this whole time."

"Technically we weren't really pretending. They might've thought we were really serious because you moved in with me but since George is still here they might've thought it was weird. The only day we really went out and acted as a couple was This morning and last night when I came in drunk. Which I don't count."

I look down and bite my lip. "I count it." I say shyly. He looks at me, puzzled. "It's just that…you were honest with me. I found it very endearing and sweet."

He grins. His eyes flicker form my eyes to my lips and I think he's going to go in for the kiss but he looks away at the last second. He pushes me off his lap and stands up stretching, glancing at the clock behind him. It was already two forty.

I stretch out on the couch and close my eyes. I feel so dumb for wanting him to kiss me. Of course he's not going to kiss me.

**Fred.**

II grin as my _girlfriend_ lies out on the couch. "Are you hungry babe? I'll make you anything you like?"

She opens an eye to look at me and then closes it and shakes her head. "I'm fine."

"I'll make anything you like-"

"Fred I said I'm-"

"By hand."

She narrows her eyes at me and sits up. "Now this I have to see. Can you make me a very nice pasta dish please?"

I roll my eyes and walk into the kitchen, Hermione trailing behind me. "Anything you want."

She sits down at the counter putting her head in her hands. "How much sleep did you get last night?" I ask as I start taking all the ingredients out of the closets. Believe it or not, George and I are very organized and we'd like to stay that way.

She yawns and shakes her head without coming up form her hands. "I was too busy getting butterflies over cuddling with my boyfriend." She lifts her head for a second to smirk at me before returning to her hands. I love her so much. But it's way too early to tell her about it.

"Hermione…how about you go lay down in your room? Get comfortable. I'll bring your food to me."

She's so tired she doesn't even argue with me. I laugh and pick her up, bridal style, when she reaches out her arms to me. "I want to sleep in your room," she says quietly.

I smile and lay her in my bed. I pull the sheets over her and kiss her forehead. "Sleep tight baby." She smiles, already halfway down the road to dreamland.

I walk back to the kitchen and continue preparing her pasta for her. A couple of years ago, I had a lot of extra time on my hands and some extra money in my pockets so I decided to take a cooking class. I ended up loving it so much that I just stuck with it. Now I'm cursed with being incredibly good looking _and _an amazing cook.

I bring my the food to m'lady. She's fast asleep. In my bed. Under my covers. I set the bowl down and cast a charm over it to keep it warm. I sit next to her on the bed and just watch her sleep. I love how beautifully peaceful she looks when she's sleeping. Even her hair is peaceful. She stirs a little in her sleep, registering the fact that I'm next to her and cuddling into me. "Fred?"

"Shh. Go back to sleep." I hear her slight snore a few moments later and I imagine what it would be like to sleep with that every night. It's a good thought.

I know for a fact that I want to marry this woman sleeping next to me. She's beautiful, intelligent, and can keep me in check if I ever get out of line. Her hair just adds to the charm. I can see our children now, a little girl with frizzy red hair and my freckles, a little boy with straight brown hair and Hermione's eyes. Rose and Hugo, they'll be called. We'll live in a real house, not a big flat. Our kids will have play dates with Victoire and Teddy and Charlie's kids (if he ever decides to settle down) and Harry and Gin (if they ever decide to have kids).

I dozed off at some point in my day dreaming. When I wake up, Hermione is just sitting back down on my bed. She's playing with my hair and giving me Eskimo kisses. I don't know why I didn't kiss her before and I don't know why I'm not kissing her now. I can tell she wants and is ready for it but I'm too scared that she may still reject me if I go for it.

"Thank you for the pasta," She whispers. "It was absolutely delicious."

"You're welcome," I whisper back.

I pull her into my arms, just wanting to hold her. But an owl's insistent pecking on the window pulls me from my fantasy-becoming-reality moment. Hermione tells me to go back to sleep and she'll get the letter. Now that I'm up, though, I can't fall asleep again. So I watch as she grabs the letter and politely gives the owl a little treat. Her eyes get big as she scans the letter and she glances at me. "What?" I ask. "Who's it from?"

"Percy."

"Is it goof?"

She shakes her head. "Not. At. All."

**Still don't know who George's secret girlfriend is. Hehe. Uhm…I appreciate reviews. Just to let me know that I'm doing **_**okay **_**at least and to give me ideas. Maybe Tell me what you do and don't like? I can change a few things? In my head, from I started writing this, I wanted their first kiss to be in chapter ten. But obviously that didn't happen. Sorry it's taking so long…well…sort of…I'm not sure. That's prett quick actually now that I think about it.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Making Dinner

**I like these ideas you guys have but usually I have the chapter already written and uploaded on Doc Manager and it's so much work to change and re write and re-upload things sooo that's not happening but thank you anyway!**

**Fred.**

"What does it say?" I ask cautiously.

_My dearest Hermione,_

_I reckon if you and my brother are getting serious, I should probably attempt to warm up to the idea. I'd like to invite you and Fred over for dinner…say Monday night? I'm going to have a friend over around that time anyway so it should be interesting. I was also wondering if you would like to go out to lunch with me before Sunday dinner? Just because you rejected me and tore out my still beating heart, doesn't mean we shouldn't be bale to hang out. Please send a letter back with my owl._

_The Best You Never Had,_

_Percy._

Short and straight to the point. Just like Percy. Why does he have to want my dream girl? I just got her now I may lose her. I shouldn't be this much emotionally invested in her but what can I say? I love the girl. "Are you-are you going to go to lunch with him?"

She looks at me. "There's no reason I have to say no is there?" I take in her eyes and she has almost a hopeful look in them. _Oh_ she doesn't want to go.

I smile, relieved that my girl doesn't want to pretend like she's everybody's friend. "You know what babe? I think you're spending the first real day with your wonderful, charming, handsome, amazing-"

"_Impossible_ boyfriend." She finishes for me.

I grin and pull her into my lap. "That wasn't how I was going to phrase it but okay," I kiss her cheek and lay us back down on my bed.

She laughs. "Freddie you know we're going to have to get up at some point right?"

"But, if I have the chance to cuddle with my girlfriend on my bed, I will. Especially as you've been sleeping in here the past couple of days." I feel the need to point out.

She shakes her head. "We slept on the couch two days ago."

"Then you can admit you like sleeping in my bed more than anything?"

She snorts and attempts to get up form the bed. "Whatever you say darling."

"'Mione? What about dinner at Percy's with his _friend_?"

Hermione sighs. "I suppose we can go. There's nothing we could do to get out of it. If both of us are there, how bad can it be?"

I nod. "I reckon you're right." We sit in silence for a little while just holding each other. I thought I should do something to celebrate our new relationship. "Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"What do you say about going to dinner tonight?"

She grins. "I'd love to! But that means I have to get up right now and get dressed."

I twist my face up and shake my head. "Fuck going out. I'll make us dinner. How'd you like that?"

"I'd love it." She says. "But only if I can help."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione laughs and pushes my hand aside. "That's not how you do it!"

We were making some chicken parmesan. Every few moments I would add something in that wasn't in the recipe and she would go absolutely nuts over it.

"'Mione trust me!" I exclaim adding in yet another unwritten ingredient.

She wraps her hand around my wrist, as if trying to pull it back but lets me add in my extras.

"Fred. It's not in the recipe," she says sighing. She leans back on the counter and stares at me. So of her hair fell into her face and she's blushing a tiny bit under my stare. She raises an eyebrow and I swear she's never looked more stunning.

I forget about the food for a moment and focus entirely on Hermione. She's wearing an old shirt that I remember her wearing to The Burrow during one our dinners a few months ago. It's tight and it has risen up a tiny bit so I could see some exposed skin by her hips. Her low-rise jeans had fallen a little more than I'd ever expect to see on Hermione Granger. Well…in my head…Hermione Weasley.

I'm in front of her, reaching out my hand with the aim to rest it on her hip, but I end up tickling her instead. It was purely an accident but seeing her smile as she laughed I had to continue. I tickle her until she's red in the face, gasping for breath. We're both laughing and finally I look up at her. We lock eyes and she grabs my wrists to make me stop, as we both calm down. I used this new link between us to pull her closer and I finally go in for the kiss.

I gently lean her against the counter, pressing my lips to hers. She responds automatically, moving in sync with me. She pulls away slowly, smiling up at me. "It's about time," She says quietly. She wraps her arms around my neck and attaches her lips to mine again. I wouldn't have pulled away but I smelled something…burning?

"'Mione…the food."

She seems to finally get her head back on and she slaps me away. "Fred!" She turns off the stove and, throwing on some gloves first, tries to get the chicken out.

I stand back and watch her for a moment before reaching into her back pocket for her wand. "Baby…this is a wand." I say waving it in front of her face. "You _are _a witch. In case you forgot."

She rolls her eyes but takes her wand from me. She levitates it out of the oven and lies in to the tray we set up on the counter. "The food's fine." She says. I find myself staring at her again. "What?"

I shake my head. "Nothing."

"Fred! Is there something on my face?"

I smirk. "Yes."

"Well what is it?" She starts wiping her face and scourgify-ing it.

I lean in and kiss her again, making it last. "Beauty."

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Hermione.**

He tickles me until I feel as though I'm going to pass out from lack of air. As we're both calming down I grab his hands to keep him form tickling me. he uses this connection to pull me closer and _finally _kisses me. It took him long enough. He pushes me into the counter softly, leaning against me. I pull away and smile up at him. "It's about time." I say quietly. I wrap my arms around his neck, wanting to feel him close to me. I kiss him again, initiating something like this fort he first time since that brief time I was with Viktor.

Fred pulls away and sniffs the air. "'Mione…the food."

That brings me back to earth and I push him away. "Fred!" I turn off the stove and throw on some gloves to attempt to get the chicken out.

I feel Fred's hand in my back pocket and next thing I know he's waving my wand in my face. "Baby…this is a wand. You _are _a witch. In case you forgot."

I roll my eyes and take my wand, levitating the chicken out of the oven. "The food's fine." I say. I look up to see him staring at me with that…look. That look that makes me just want to hop in bed and shag him. I shake my head at my hormones. "What?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing."

He's so annoying. He probably put something on me. "Fred! Is there something on my face?"

He smirks. "Yes."

"Well what is it?" Oh this is so embarrassing. I'm such a loser. I scourgify my face and try to wipe it when nothing happens.

He leans in and gives me a lasting kiss. "Beauty."

I push him away giggling. "You're so annoying."

"But that's why everyone loves me."

I giggle again but on the inside I freak out hearing the word 'love.' "Right…" I nod my head towards the food. "Are we going to eat or what?"

He grins and sets up two plates and two glasses of Firewhiskey. I raise my eyebrow at the drink choice and he shrugs. "Reckon we ought to go all out 'Mi."

We had a nice meal, talking and laughing, interrupted once by George coming to tell us he wasn't coming home tonight. I gave him a knowing look and Fred smirked thinking he was going to be shagging some random broad.

Fred sits down on the couch after our meal and I lay my head in his lap. We don't turn on the TV or make any sounds. We just sit in silence enjoying each other's company.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to…maybe…sleep in my room tonight?"

He's looking down at me and I raise my eyes to look at him. "I'm not sure that's a good idea-"

"I just want to hold you. Be closer to you."

_It's not a good idea because I _may _just end up raping you_, I think. "Fred I don't know-"

"Just for tonight. Then tomorrow you can go back to your tiny little double bed tomorrow." He smirks and I sit up from his lap. Leave it to him to poke fun of the fact that I don't have a full sized bed.

"Fine, Fred." He pumps his fist and I walk to my room to change into my pajamas.

I notice a letter on my desk the second I walk in. It's addressed to me in small, neat handwriting.

_Hermione,_

_I'll keep it short and sweet. I hope you're not ignoring me. I'd really love to have lunch with you soon. Catch up on what's changed since the war. I'm sure you'll see that I have changed quite a bit. Before you refuse, I don't have any intentions besides friendship on my mind. Your boyfriend's brother, Percy, filled me in that you have a beau. I respect that. He could come too if he'd like…but as I knew you more in school I'd prefer if it were just the two of us. How does Next Saturday sound? Send a response back with Killer please. Don't be phased b the name. I made sure he was polite to beautiful women._

_P.S. Percy would like a response as well._

_Draco Malfoy._

"I thought Harry said you cancelled that?" I hear Fred snap from behind me.

**This is actually really annoying me because I felt like they got together too quick like I was going to do this so different and now I have this crap…I'll attempt to make it better in the next chapter.**


	12. Fight

**Sorry I took so long! Okay from here on out this story is **_**not **_**going to suck. *****Hopefully*******

**Fred.**

"I thought Harry said you cancelled that," I snap, reading the letter over her shoulder.

She gasps and turns around quickly, shoving the letter into the top drawer of her desk, silently locking it. "Fred."

"So you never thought it would be a good idea to tell him we were together-"

"He knows!"

"So why don't you just tell him to bugger off?"

"Fred, I haven't answered him back yet."

"So write to him. Right now. And Percy too. Tell them you're too busy with your boyfriend to do _anything _with them." I summon some parchment and a quill and hand it to her.

Hermione sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "Freddie-"

"Don't Freddie me," I say quietly. Because I know that once she starts saying that…I'm hers…I won't care about anything.

"Fred. All Draco wants to do is catch up. You can come along. It's just a friendly lunch! Nothing more."

I raise an eyebrow. "So you want to go?"

She bites her lip. "You'd find Draco's changed and I'd like to know what he's been up to lately."

"He's been at Mungos. There. You know. Can you stay here now?"

"Fred what's the big deal! You can come along. You'll be there like a supervisor or whatever you'd like to call it-"

"I'd be there as your boyfriend," I say firmly. "If you were going."

"What do you mean 'if'?"

I shake my head. "Hermione are you serious? You're not going with Malfoy to lunch! It's obvious he fancies you! Who wouldn't fancy you?"

"It's just Draco! Calm down."

"That's why it's so bad! Didn't he have a reputation in school?"

"He's changed."

"How would you know?" I ask suspiciously.

She sighs. "Well for one he's _talking _to _me._ But how am I supposed to really know if you don't let me go?"

"Hermione-"

"What's the big deal anyway?"

"_Hermione-" _ I start again.

"You don't run my life Fred Weasley!"

"Hermione listen!" I yell. She seems startled and stumbles backwards a bit. I sit on her bed and put my face in my hands. "Sorry," I mutter.

She forgives me and sits next to me. "Fred, don't be mad. It's one lunch. You're coming with me because I wouldn't have it any other way. Don't be upset."

"I'm not mad at you. I have no reason to be-"

She snorts. "At least you have common sense."

"'Mione."

"Right sorry. Continue."

"I'm not mad at you. I just-I'm just-I'm scared of losing you."

"Why would you lose me?"

"Hermione…Malfoy's supposedly this suave, smooth guy that can get any girl in bed with him. I know you're not most girls but-"

"So you think I'd cheat on you?"

"No, that's not it-"

"Then what is? Fred you just said I'm not most girls! Obviously I'm not going to do anything to you-"

"I'm just saying that there's always the possibility-"

"Fred!"

"'Mione look-"

"You really think I would do that to you!"

"Hermione…" She shakes her head and grabbing her wand, leaves the room. "Where are you going?" I ask quietly.

"I'm going to The Burrow..._do not follow me._" She adds when I start to stand up. I sink back on her bed and get comfortable. I'm not leaving this room until she comes back.

I hear the floo and sigh. I realized mid-argument that I was overreacting and it's not as though I could tell her I love her. We got together fast enough and have only been together a little while. She'd probably go mental if I told her.

I don't want her to be upset with me. I know she wouldn't cheat on me or break up with me unfairly but I feel as though a day with Malfoy could change her views of me. He's richer, smoother, and more professional. He may be smarter than me as well. Merlin knows she'd enjoy a guy smarter than her. But then again maybe not? She's so stubborn she may fancy someone she could prove wrong every now and then.

"Fred?" I look up to see George sitting on the edge of 'Mione's bed. "I ran into Hermione on my way in…she didn't have anything nice to say Freddie. What'd you do to her?"

"I don't know." I said lamely.

"Fred. The words she said to me..." He shudders. "What did you do to her?"

"What'd she say?" I ask. I don't want to let on more than he knows. I'm already mad at myself. I don't need my twin on my case as well.

He narrows his eyes but tells me anyway. "She called you a prat, said you need to mature, and went on about how she needs to be trusted as she's not very good with this dating stuff and oh Freddie you didn't." I look up at him with my 'sad eyes.' "_Fred_. You seriously think she would hurt you? It's Hermione. As in Harry's sister, Hermione."

I smile slightly as he says that. After the war Ron told us that Harry was going into a small depression, having lost almost everyone that means something in his life. Hermione brought Harry around to her parents' house every so often just to get him out of his house. Her parents saw that all he really wanted was a real family and legal adopted him. This was when I really started to see Hermione. She's such a great friend, and just person in general.

"I understand that but it's Malfoy dude-"

George scoffs. "He's changed. _Every time _I go to Mungos, it's Malfoy that helps me. Every time your stupid potions and new pranks put me in Mugos, it's Malfoy. Wasn't he the one that helped you? Give him a chance."

"I know he's changed. Just the pure fact that he's talking to 'Mione."

"But you don't understand. When his views changed, so did his Casanova ways."

"He was flirting with her _with me in the room George!"_

"He was probably just being friendly."

"George-"

"Bloody hell, the dude's _married_."

"He's a manipulative what?"

George grins and pushes me off the bed so he could get comfortable. "The bloke married Astoria Greengrass as soon as his hearing was over. I thought everyone knew that."

"Blimey!"

"He's got a son and everything."

"He honestly just wants to get to know Hermone?"

George smiles and nods.

"Bloody hell. I started that argument with her…for _no _reason."

"Oh so he does get it!" George smirks. "When are they getting together?" I give him a look and he winces. "You know what I mean."

"Tomorrow."

"So she's not coming to dinner at The Burrow."

"They're going to lunch. She'll be there for dinner."

"Good." George got that look on his face the way he does when he's got something mischievous going on in his head. "I've got a plan."

**Sorry this is so short, but I thought I should get at least **_**something **_**up for you guys. Review? **

**Give me some ideas about the lunch, **

**the dinner,**

**drama, **

**how to drag this on, **

**how long you want this to be and **

**how Frd's going to apologize. **


	13. Kiss

**Ginny.**

I hear the door slam and stop laughing at Bill and Fleur's little Angel for a moment to see who it is. Hermione stomps in a second later and I give Victoire back to mum. "What'd he do?" I ask.

Mum sets Victoire down, telling her to go find Teddy. She was babysitting them so everyone could have a day to themselves. I wanted to help…for obvious reasons.

"What did the little prat do?" Mum asks. I smile at her. As much as she loves her boys, she knows that they do some stupid stuff and is more protective of us.

Hermione sighs and sits down with us telling us everything from the beginning. "And we both overreacted a bit but I still don't like that he thinks I would actually do something with Draco. I mean he's married for one. Everyone knows that. Also he has a son, which makes it so much worse if something were to happen. I just don't get it."

I offer a soft smile and touch her hand gently. Mum takes another sip of the Firewhiskey Hermione had suggested before she started talking and lays the cup gently down onto the countertop. "Hermione…darling this is something you have to get used to. Married couples fight all the time but they get through it. A lot of the fights are over things like this that don't seem like that big of a deal to one person but could mean a lot to the other. It's because they _care_ about each other."

Hermione looks up at Mum. She doesn't like crying in front of people, I know that, but she seems on the verge of tears right now. "I really do care about him Molly. But he gets so worked up about small things that it takes so much in me to not slap his rotten arse."

Surprisingly Mum chuckles. "He gets that form his father, I apologize. It's sort of his way of showing…he…_loves _you." Mum says carefully. She knows how crazy 'Mione can get.

"Loves…me?" 'Mione asks quietly.

"I'm not saying he does my dear…as it is pretty early in your relationship…"

I grin and shake my head. "Mum. Fred's fancied Hermione since practically his fifth year, her third, and 'Mione's fancied him since her sixth year. When they opened the joke shop. She would go to the shop to get away form McCormac and end up talking to Fred all day. They've been in a relationship for years without really being in a relationship!"

Mum beamed at 'Mione. "So there is a chance that he loves you! Oh my baby's in love!" Mum starts tearing up and I knew we shouldn't have let her drink.

"Mum I think I hear teddy and Victoire. You should go check on them." Mum takes the hint and nods, shooting Hermione a watery smile. "Hermione?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think you could love Fred?" She nods. "Do you are you do you love him?"

"I-I don't know."

**George.**

I summon some parchment and quill and shove them into Fred's hands. "First you're going to write to Malfoy."

"And tell him to cancel with Hermione?"

I shake my head. "And tell him to bring his family, as you will be coming along for the lunch."

"Hermione won't want me there."

"Too bad. You're going. Also tell him that you were a prat to Hermione and you may need a bit of his assistance to apologize to her."

Fred looks at me warily. "What are you planning George?"

I shake my head and nod at the paper. "Write."

_To: Malfoy._

_I know we haven't been the kindest to each other in the past but my girlfriend says you've changed and I trust her judgment. I don't, however, trust you to be alone with her. Therefore I will be accompanying her on this lunch. But just to be sure I'm asking you to bring along your family. If there's anything a man is scared of it's his bird. I would also like for you not to tell Hermione about this letter…it's sort of what we fell out about. I said a few negative things about you. Please take these WWW gags as a peace offering. There's one more thing, and I may be pushing the envelope (is that the muggle saying?) by asking this but would you mind helping apologize to her? George is planning something and he says we will need your help._

_Sincerely,_

_Fred Weasley._

"Good enough?" He asks me.

I read it over and grin. "Perfect. Now go mail it. I'm going to pop in to our dear home and visit Ginny quickly." Fred opens his mouth to ask if he could come but I cut him off. "No you cannot come. I heard 'Mione telling you not to follow her and she's still there." He sulks and lays back on her bed. "Good boy. Now I suggest you get back in your own room or down to the shop or _somewhere _else before she gets back. You can't see her until tomorrow."

"But I-"

"Go to the shop or something."

He sighs and leaves the room. "Tell mum I say hello!"

"You know I will!" I call, stepping into the floo. I didn't want to apparate in case the kids were there…didn't want to scare them.

I walk in quietly; figuring mum will be with Gin and Hermione. Just as I'm about to knock on the door I hear the girls talking. I figure eavesdropping can't be that bad as they're probably talking about my dear twin.

"-'Mione's fancied him since her sixth year. When they opened the joke shop. She would go to the shop to get away form McCormac and end up talking to Fred all day. They've been in a relationship for years without really being in a relationship!" I hear Ginny say.

This is some serious blackmail against my sister-in-law. Good information to know though even if I don't use it.

"So there is a chance that he loves you! Oh my baby's in love!" Mum says and I can tell she's had a few drinks.

I tune out for a second and shake my head at my family's ignorance. Poor little Freddie already loves her! It's a shame that I eavesdrop so often, but hey, someone's got to do it.

My ears perk up again as I hear the word love and I start listening again. "-do you love him?" Ginny says.

""I-I don't know." I can hear in 'Mione's voice that she's trying not to cry.

Ginny speaks again, "Are you in love with him Hermione?"

I peek through the door when no one says anything and I see Hermione frantically shaking her head. "No." She says finally. "But…I think I may be….sort of…falling for him?" She continues, phrasing it as a question.

I just got a whole new idea for Fred to apologize to her. He needs to keep it simple but still good enough for her to accept it. But not just a simple I'm sorry. It has to be more than that but less than some extravagant thing that will make her forgive him out of pity. If you get me?

I knock on the door and finally walk in as if I just got here. "Hello ladies. Hermione, my dear brother is awful worried and has sent me to check on you." I know it's a lie but if he didn't know I was coming he probably would have asked.

"How long were you listening to us?" Hermione says, not missing a beat.

I sigh and sit down next her. "Fancied him since sixth year huh?"

Hermione blushes and her eyes threaten to spill more tears. I crouch in front of her and tilt her head to look at e, wiping away her tears. "Hey…hey don't cry. I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just teasing you. I promise I won't say anything to him."

She shakes her head and to my surprise smiles. "It's not that. I don't mind him knowing about that part. It's just that we just got together this week. We just got started. Yet, we're already fighting."

I look at Ginny, silently asking her to leave the room. I know Hermione always come to her for comfort but there are some things she isn't all there on…one of them being my twin. Although the three of us are close, no one knows him the way I do.

Ginny nods and says, "Harry's probably worried about me by now. I told him I was only coming for a few hours and I've been here all day." She hugs Hermione and I. "Keep her safe Georgie."

"I know. I know." I grin. Ginny floos out and I look back at Hermione. "You guys are fighting because you lov-care for each other so much. You love him so everything he says is going to hit home a little more you know?"

She nods. "I suppose so."

"He wrote a letter to Malfoy earlier…" I start. I want her to think he did it on his own, as she'd think of him as more mature and really trying to make an effort for her. Hermione narrows her eyes a bit and I smile reassuringly. "It wasn't a bad one. Just telling him that although they had some bad times in school, he _trusts your judgment, _so he's willing to give him a chance. But he asked him to bring his family as the only thing a real man is scared of is his bird."

She raises an eyebrow. "Their _bird?_"

I grin. "Yes their bird. Is that all you got out of it?"

She grins as well. "Of course not. That was very…mature of him. Does that mean he's' coming with me? I figured he would bail out."

"He's going. If I have to drag him."

"Oh don't do that!" She laughs and swats my arm. "If he comes I want him to come because he wants to come. Not because he's forced to."

"He's your boyfriend 'Mione. Of course he'll go. You're supposed to force him into this kind of barmey stuff."

"But I don't want to force him into anything. I wouldn't want to be forced so why should I force him."

I put my hands up in defense. "Okay! Okay! Hermione I'm just teasing you!"

She huffs and swats me again. "Stop doing that! Why do you tease me so much anyway?"

"Well…" I smirk. "I suppose it's just habit to tease beautiful women."

"George stop teasing me."

I raise an eyebrow. "Who says I'm teasing you now?" She blushes and looks away. I'd never want to hurt Fred but 'Mione is honestly the most beautiful girl in the Wizarding World. When she blushes, she gets this adorable little smile.

"George stop!" She says giggling.

"I can't help it," I say wrapping my arms around her waist. "Your beauty's overwhelming me!"

She giggles and looks up at me shaking her head. I look down into her eyes and before I realize it, I'm leaning down to kiss her as she leans up to me.

We break away quickly as we a "Granger!" and "Hermione!" in unison.

Hermione whips around and we see the alarmed faces of my brother Percy and none other than Draco Malfoy.

**I know. I know. I was supposed to let this be the chapter where Fred apologizes and shit but I felt like it was too quick and I forgot to put the part where she talks to Ginny and I got more ideas so….yah. Reviews? Merci Beaucoup.**

**Always open to ideas!...(my subtle way of saying I have writers block which is why I don't update everyday anymore.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I know I didn't make it clear but **_**yes **_**they **_**did **_**kiss in the last chapter. I got ideas **

**Hermione.**

Why did I just kiss George? Why did George does kiss me? Why did that thought even run through either of our minds? He has a girlfriend. Who just happens to be very close to me. I have a boyfriend. Who just happens to be his brother. Even worse _Percy and Draco _saw.

"H-h-hi." I say lamely.

Draco raises an eyebrow at me but doesn't say anything. Percy just gapes at us. "So you'll date both of the twins behind their backs but you won't go on one date with me?" He asks incredulously.

George's eyes widen and I shake my head. "We're not-I don't-_I_ _love Fred._"

Percy shakes his head. "Yeah right. You were just making out with Fred's twin. I'm supposed to believe that?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "It's not as though you've been around lately to see anything. George and I were caught up in the moment and we're planning on telling Fred as soon as we get back to the flat!"

George whips around to look at me. "We are?"

I nod. "We have to George."

"But…Hermione…he won't…he'll never forgive me."

"Yes he will. It's better that we tell him. And that he knows it meant _absolutely nothing._"

Percy snorts. "Looks like it meant something to me."

"Shut. _Up._" George says, looking back at me. "Fred is going to skin me alive."

"And then he really won't trust me anymore. But it's better than keeping secrets. He's your brother and my boyfriend. He needs to know."

"But 'Mione-"

"No."

"Hermione."

"No! We're telling him."

George sulks into a chair and puts his head in his hands. "Fine. You're right," his muffled voice comes out a few minutes later.

"You know. I could just tell Fred myself, if it's easier for you two." Percy says.

I look up at him and glare. "You even _hint_ and I'll kill you faster than even Voldemort would. I swear on Merlin's name I will dance on your grave-"

"Granger!" Draco exclaims.

"You too Malfoy. Both of you would be buried next to Greyback. You remember when I killed him don't you. Quick as a flash."

Draco shakes his head and actually smirks. "When did you become so…evil?"

"I'm not evil. Just upset that the only relationship I can imagine having at this point is about to fall to pieces." I can feel myself about to cry again and this time I let it come out. It hurts more to hold it in.

Draco's face actually softens up a bit. "I understand. Astoria and I had a bit of a um…scare…a few months back. Felt as though my whole entire world was being torn apart. She moved out for a week and took little Scorpius with her. Wouldn't even let me see him. But I love her and my son so much that we found a way to work through it. I'm sure you and Weasley will be fine."

"Thank you Draco." George walks out of the room but no one pays much attention to him.

"Does this mean that the five of us aren't going out for lunch tomorrow?"

Percy glares at him. "_Five _of you?! It's only supposed to be you and 'Mione!"

"What do you mean? Percy? Only supposed to be me and Draco?" I ask.

Draco smirks and glances sideways at Percy. "Well that, Hermione, is a sort of plot by Weasel here. Sort of a, 'if he can't have you, his brothers can't either.'"

"Percy is this true?" Percy looks down and doesn't say anything. It's bad enough that you would do something like this but he isn't even saying anything now? I can just feel my anger rising. "Percy! When did you become so-so-so _immature_!" Ginny and Molly come in then and just stare shocked at my tone of voice.

Percy shakes his head like he can't believe what he's hearing. "_I'm _immature?! Look who you're dating Hermione! _King _of bloody immaturity."

"At least he knows when to be mature and how to get over someone! If someone says no, you leave it alone. You do not continue chasing after her. Because guess what?! That drives her _further _into another man's arms."

"Oh please. Fred is hardly a man."

I give a Draco Malfoy worthy smirk and hiss. "Yet, he still got the girl." The blood drains from Percy's face and I feel some sick satisfaction of that. "Grow up Percy. You're four years older than me. Stop acting as though you're ten years old."

"Why is Malfoy here?" I hear Ginny mutter.

I look at Draco then and I realize that I don't even know why he's here. "Yeah why _are_ you here Draco?"

"OH I don't know. Weasley here told me to come with him."

"Percy?" Molly asks.

Percy throws a chair out of his way and stomps out of the room. A second later we hear the familiar _crack_ of apparition. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Only Gin can tell when I'm about to break down. Usually I love her for that but right now I just want to disappear.

I walk out of the room as well, only to be grabbed by someone and immediately side-along apparated somewhere.

I open my eyes to see that I'm back at the flat. Fred is sitting next to me and George is on the other side of Fred. I hug Fred completely forgetting the past few hours. I look at the time to see that it's past eleven. I hadn't meant to be over there so long. George raises his eyebrows at me when I look at him over Fred's shoulder. I nod and pull away from Fred.

"What was that about?" Fred asks.

"I went and got him before you and Perce started arguing. I thought he should…uhm…see how much you…um…_care_….about him." George explains.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Thank you, by the way." Fred says. It hurts that he's thanking me right now. "For sticking up for me."

I stare at the TV even though it's off. "Yeah," I mutter.

George copies my actions as Fred looks suspiciously between the two of us. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes," George lies.

I glare and him and sit up. "_No._"

"Go on." Fred says.

I look at George and give him a look that tells him we have to do this. "Freddie…"

"Oh Merlin she's using the 'Freddie.'" Fred grins but stops when he sees no one is laughing with him. "This is really serious isn't it?"

I sigh and decide to just get out with it. "When…I went to _vent_ to Gin-"

"I'm sorry about that baby. I just-"

"I get it, Freddie. But just listen." He nods and I continue. "So George helped calm me down as well and helped me realize just how much I care about you Fred." He smiles and it literally made me not want to tell him. His eyes were sparkling and I'm afraid I'm about to break his heart. "Malfoy also happened to be there…" I say carefully. His smile falters a bit but stays put on his face. "He, and your mother and brother, explained to me that when you really _love _someone, you could work anything out."

He nods. "'Mione What are you-"

"Let me finish! So I really hope we can work everything out but your mum and Gin were out of the room for a little while and…George was comforting me...and I-I don't know! It was a mistake-didn't mean anything!"

"Hermione…what happened?" Fred asks, his smile long gone. When I don't answer and just continue to break down into his shirt he looks at George. "George?"

George finally looks at his brother. "We sort of…may have…locked lips?"

Fred pushes me away from him a bit roughly and stands up. He looks dead into my eyes and calmly said, "You kissed George?"

"I-"

"You kissed my _own bloody brother_?!"

"Fred! I-"

"Yet four hours ago when we were arguing you said you'd never do that to me! Looks like I had a reason to think that then?"

"Fred no-"

"Hermione just stop. There's nothing you can say to make this come across any better."

George stood up and walked to the floo. "I have someone to talk to. Excuse me. You two need to work this out anyway. For the record Fred. It didn't mean _anything _to either of us. For some reason Hermione thinks I look like you," I could tell Fred was trying not to crack a smile at that one. "And she was breaking down over something, someone she truly cares about, accused her of and it just happened. Let the girl talk now."

Fred sighs and sits down next to me on the couch. "Where are you going anyway?" He's a lot calmer and I have to remember to thank George.

"I have to go see a girl about a kiss." He says and leaves before Fred can say anything else.

After George leaves, Fred and I sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I want to hear your side Hermione."

I stare at him, my throat dry. "It didn't mean _anything_." I say finally.

"So why did it happen?"

"Honestly, Fred, I don't know. I care about you so much," I didn't want to say the big 'L' word but I feel it may be coming up. Fred nods and stands up, heading to his room. "Are you mad at me?"

He shakes his head and turns around for a minute. "I don't know what I am Hermione. Just give me some time to think."

**Fred.**

"I get it, Freddie. But just listen." I nods and she continue. "So George helped calm me down as well and helped me realize just how much I care about you Fred." I smile. I love that George and Hermione are that good friends that he can help her when I'm being a prick. "Malfoy also happened to be there…" She says carefully. My smile falters a bit but stays put on my face. I have nothing to worry about… "He, and your mother and brother, explained to me that when you really _love _someone, you could work anything out."

I nod slightly. "'Mione What are you-"

"Let me finish! So I really hope we can work everything out but your mum and Gin were out of the room for a little while and…George was comforting me...and I-I don't know! It was a mistake-didn't mean anything!"

"Hermione…what happened?" I ask, my smile long gone. When I=sh doesn't answer and just continues to break down into my shirt I look at George. "George?"

George finally looks at me. "We sort of…may have…locked lips?"

I push Hermione away from me a bit roughly and stand up. I look dead into her eyes and calmly say, "You kissed George?"

"I-"

"You kissed my _own bloody brother_?!" My voice rises a bit.

"Fred! I-"

"Yet four hours ago when we were arguing you said you'd never do that to me! Looks like I had a reason to think that then?" I'm yelling at her now.

"Fred no-"

"Hermione just stop. There's nothing you can say to make this come across any better."

George stands up and walks to the floo. "I have someone to talk to. Excuse me. You two need to work this out anyway. For the record Fred. It didn't mean _anything _to either of us. For some reason Hermione thinks I look like you," I _almost _cracked a smile at that one. "And she was breaking down over something, someone she truly cares about, accused her of and it just happened. Let the girl talk now."

I sigh and sit down next to my girlfriend on the couch. "Where are you going anyway?" I'm a lot calmer now. It's not easy tot stay mad at Hermione and George of all people.

"I have to go see a girl about a kiss." He says and leaves before I can say anything else.

After George leaves, Hermione and I sit in an awkward silence for a few minutes. "I want to hear your side Hermione."

She stares at me. "It didn't mean _anything_." She says finally.

"So why did it happen?"

"Honestly, Fred, I don't know. I care about you so much," I nod and stand up, heading to my room. with no intention of sleeping. I need to think "Are you mad at me?"

I shake my head and turn around for a minute. "I don't know what I am Hermione. Just give me some time to think."

She sinks back down into the couch and I throw myself onto my bed. It's almost twelve am and I can't even fall asleep at this point. I love Hermione. Blimey, I may even be _in love _with her. But hearing that she kissed my brother…I know she regrets it. I see it in her eyes. But it shouldn't have even been a thought. Even in theoretical terms that should not ever be said or done.

Now I understand why she emphasized that little lesson she learned at The Burrow. About working things out with the ones you love. Does that mean she loves me as well?

I would never break up with her over something like this but I can't help but feel as though I should. I shake it off and try to get some sleep. I open my eyes, what feels like ten minutes later, to a knock on the door. It's passed one in the morning and Hermione's standing at my door with red eyes and even messier hair than usual.

"Is that offer to spend the night in your room still available?" She doesn't act as though we've made up already but as though she just wants us to. Because of that I slide over and lift up the covers for her. She smiles slightly and gets into bed with me. I pull her close, resting my head on hers. Just as I'm about to open my mouth to tell her this doesn't mean we're okay she says, "I know I'm not entirely forgiven but…I just wanted _you _to hold me. Nobody else but you…forever…Fred…." I kiss her forehead, understanding the deeper meaning of her words. She looks up at me suddenly. "Will you still come to the lunch with me tomorrow. Astoria and Draco say they want to give us some advice on our relationship…if there still is one."

I can't help but chuckle. "Of course there's still a relationship. But I'm not sure if I still want to go to that lunch."

She nods. "I understand."

"Good night Hermione…I love you," I say, knowing she loves me back and feeling the need to let her know we'll get through this.

She doesn't say anything but I feel her heart beat pick up. And that's enough for me.

**Hai. Uhm…you guys were getting upset with me because I made them kiss…SORRY ABOUT THAT. But I have ideas and I needed Fred and Hermione to have a sort of rift between them for my ideas to work! So…Review! I appreciate every last review I get. And pleeeasssssseeeee don't throw shoes at me!**


	15. Chapter 15

So somebody named 'True Fan' totally dissed this without dissing it directly if you read this, 'True Fan,' kindly stop reading my story. kthanks.

**Ginny.**

Mum spent the last two hours going back and forth between chewing out Percy and threatening Draco if he ever tries to help Percy again. I was surprised she hasn't gone and chewed out George, Hermione, and Fred, for all they've done.

I think if I had decided to stay any longer she would have found something to chew me out for.

But I can already tell that dinner tomorrow is going to be AWKWARD. No one misses Weasley dinners. Except workaholics Mione and Percy but they're good now. So tomorrow when everyone is here you'll most likely be able to break the tension with a knife. Percy, at the end of his lecture, decided he was going to bring Penelope tomorrow since he presumes everyone in this family hates him for trying to ruin Fred and Hermione's relationship, which isn't true because not everyone knows what he did. When they find out...hm. Mum also in invited the Malfoys to dinner. As usual in his changed person ways, he politely declined but mum said it was nonsense and the family MUST come. So no only will Percy be bringing his ex girlfriend, but the Malfoy family is coming along as well.

I decide to go visit Hermione, just to make sure she's okay. I apparate just because with the floo, you get time to stop what you're doing and if I'm going to catch them doing something naughty i need the element of surprise. No ones in the living room when I get there. I peer into the kitchen and then Hermione's room as they're right across from each other. I figure Fred's asleep after everything so I go to George's room next. When he's not there I figure he must be telling his little girlfriend about the little kiss. He thinks I don't know about her but I see his eyes light up every time I say her name.

I figure I should check Fred's room anyway. He may still be awake and now that I think about it I haven't really talked to him since our double date. I quietly open the door and peek inside. Hermione is tucked under his arm protectively and laying on his chest while he's resting his head in her wild hair. In his sleep, he wraps his other arm around her and pulls her closer to him. I think I may cry from how cute they are. But why are they sleeping TOGETHER? I thought she was going to tell him about the kiss. I know Fred wouldn't have forgiven her that easily for it. They're relationship must be stronger than I thought.

I close the door quietly, bumping into a red-eyed George when I step back. He looks exhausted and I know he just came back from her flat, so the bloodshot eyes are definitely not a good sign. "Are you okay Georgie?" He shakes his head and I pull him into a hug. "What happened? Is she mad at you?"

He doesn't bother asking how i know. Everyone knows that I know everything. "She broke up with me."

My eyes widen. George's girlfriend is the nicest person ever. Very forgiving. Very understanding. I don't get why she would break up with him over one little snog with someone he cares about like a sister. "Are you serious?"

He nods. "Told me nevertheless to even bother with her again." He shakes his head. "How could I be so stupid? I love her Gin. Why would I have thought this was gonna last? She was probably taking pity on me when she said yes. "

I grin. "You WERE following her around for about a week. Before she finally said yes. " George cracks a smile before goin back to his pity party. "Plus, George, she's crazy about you too. MaYbe she'll come around in a few days." He nods but then I realize how odd this situation sounds. "George when did you go over to her house?"

"Round 12 I reckon. Why?"

"Did anything seem off about her?"

"Well. She was oddly jumpy. She's usually pretty calm about everything. Mental. But calm. Always very laid back. Except with Quidditch of course. Then a bit of a..uhm...rough side comes out."

"You know her better than any of us. What do you reckon she would have said to you?"

"I reckon she would have asked me to explain what happens and then told me she needed a little while to think or forgiven right then and there if she really understood how sorry I am."

"But what DID she say?"

"She said a few...colorful curses. Almost hexed me. Threw a couple of things I bought her. And told me to get out. That she never wanted to see me. Gin where are you going with this?"

"For such an intelligent boy you sure can be thick sometimes. "

"What-"

"Percy left The Burrow before 12 and came back about an hour ago, only to get chewed out by mum."

"So what are you saying?"

"George I don't think that was your girlfriend."

"What do you mean?"

"Come on," I say, pulling him up.

"Where are we going?"

"To pay old dear Percy a visit. We've got some poly juice potion to look for. "

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

George And I pop into Percy's flat. We check around his flat to make sure he's still The Burrow before searching for the potion. I send George into the kitchen while I searched the bAthroom. There are small flasks and Viles filled with random irrelevant potions. I smell everything I find even the toothpaste just to be sure.

"Gin!" George calls. "I think I found something." George works with potions all the time so I figure he'd know it when he sees it. I hurry to the kitchen and he hands me a small purple vile with big yellow letters on it, 'WWW.'

"Percy actually shops at your store? Who knew!"

George shakes his head. "No," he says. "That's one of our newer potions. Hermione wasn't around much and since Fred was too scared to pop into her flat and ask, we asked Percy to try it out, as A last resort."

"So what is it?"

"It's almost like poly juice potion. But it doesn't last as long and it works in a different way. It sort of...allows you to transfer your feelings to someone else. Say you were upset with someone….if you and the other person drink this and you're angry and irrational about everything " George coughs Percy's name. "Then the other person will be irrational and angry. I'm not exactly sure how to explain it."

As impressed I am with George and Fred for coming up with something like this, now's not the time. "And he used it?"

"Well it was a very 'Percy' reaction wasn't it? And flip the bottle over."

I do as I'm told and nothing comes out. "So he definitely used it?"

George nodded. "Maybe not on her but he definitely used it."

"How would she have gotten it though? If he did use it on her?"

"I don't know. We better get back before Mum finishes with Percy. Thanks Gin. Guess there's hope for me and her after all."

I smile, happy to see my brother so happy. "You're welcome. I'll stop by tomorrow yeah? Make sure Fred and Hermione are okay before she goes on the lunch with Malfoy?"

"Yeah alright"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I finally get back home and Harry's up waiting for me. "Ginevra where have you been? I was so worried!"

I smile and sit on his lap on the couch. He wraps his arms around me and leans back. "I love you Ginny."

"I love you too Harry. "

He rubs my belly. "And I love you little James Sirius Potter."

I raise my eyebrows at him. We have been thinking of James for the past few weeks and I thought it would be me who comes up with the name. "James Sirius?"

He nods. "That is…if you like it?"

I grin and lean in to kiss him. "I love it." I say, kissing him again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Hermione.**

It felt really amazing to hear the words 'I love you' come from Fred. I knew he did but I loved hearing it. I didn't say it back but...he knows.

His arms are around me and even though he's still slightly mad at me, I know we're fine. I try to pretend I'm still asleep so he won't let go. I've never really been able to sleep late but I wouldn't mind staying in his arms and falling asleep again.

"Hermione I know you're awake," Fred mutters, his eyes still closed. I look up at him and he smirks as he feels me move. I bite my lip as I stare at him. He finally opens his eyes and raises his eyebrows at me. "I know I'm irresistibly good looking 'Mione but you're going to have to take a picture instead of staring." I smile slightly and then go serious again. I sit up, cross-legged and look down at him still on his pillow. He sighs and sits up, going, cross-legged in front of me as well. "What?" he asks.

"Are you still upset with me?" I ask. I don't want him to be upset with me. I shouldn't have kissed George. I don't understand why I did. I try to verbalize all of my thoughts but Fred just cuts me off.

"'Mione it's impossible for me to stay mad at you." He smiles. "And as I said last night...I love you. So, thanks to that lesson we both learned last night...when you love someone, you need to work things out instead of getting worked up over what could be nothing." I can't help but start to tear up. Fred smirks, leaning over to kiss away my tears. He cups my face in his hands and kisses my lips. "I really do love you Hermione."

"I-I love you too Fred." He grins and kisses me again. The amount of passion in the kiss nearly drives me insane and I have to pull away before it goes any farther. "Does this mean you'll be coming to lunch with us then?"

"Hermione..."

I with. "Okay okay. I don't mind." I peck his nose and get out of bed. "I'll see you later then. Yeah?"

He nods and flops back down. "Later."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I walk into the little muggle restaurant the Malfoys and I agreed on. It's an Italian place, my favorite, and it wasn't overly expensive although Draco made it clear that he was paying no matter how expensive.

I spot Draco and little Scorpius's white, blonde hair as son as I walk into the restaurant. "Hermione!" Draco stands up to hug me. "This is my wife Astoria."

I reach out to shake her hand but she pulls me into a hug saying, "Nonsense! I'm a hugger. You're gorgeous by the way." She smiles and I immediately feel the tension ease off.

"Thank you! I was about to say the same about you! Stunning!" Scorpius peers around his mother's dress and I grin down at him. "And who's this little cutie?"

Scorp smiles shyly and steps out enough for me to see his face. "This is our pride and joy. Scorpius Malfoy."

I bend down to his level and put out my hand. "Hi Scorpius! I'm Hermione."

"I'm Thorpius," He says quietly. Toddlers are so cute! I want children so bad.

"Shall we sit down?" I ask. We all sit down and look over our menus a bit, making small talk before we hear a voice form behind me.

"'Mione!" I turn around and Fred's running towards the table. I get up to meet him halfway.

"I thought you were coming."

He kisses me quickly. "If this is important to you then it's important to me."

We walk back to the table and he kisses Astoria's cheek and shakes Draco's hand, smiling at Scorpius. "Sorry I'm late. To be truthful I wasn't sure if I was going to come."

"Good to see you did…mate." Draco says. I smile, hoping this will last.

**I just got home from the Jersey Shore sooo I started writing. Sorry if some of this is like horrible grammar and spelling. I sort of wrote a lot of it on my iPod on the beach soooooo yeah. Review? Thank you for reading.!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Guess who's finding out George's girlfriend in this chapter…YOU! Haha. It's not even that big of a deal but I kind of like them as a couple. Lol continue reading then. Sorry I made Scorpius so OOC. It just fits where I'm going with this.**

**Fred.**

I reckon I should go anyway. Hermione wants me there and we just made up. I might as well keep her happy. I also want to find out what my older brother has been planning and how it's been involving Malfoy.

Hermione smiles at me as I give a polite greeting to the family. I take an interest in little Scorpius right away, as he's nothing like his father. He's shy and timid, but very excitable. As the lunch went on he would pop into conversations at the most random times.

"Oh please!" I had said. "Slytherin could never beat Gryffindor. First of all, you could never catch the snitch against Harry."

Malfoy had actually grinned. "And when I did catch the snitch, Gryffindor was ahead in points so it didn't matter."

Scorpius spoke up then, "Dad, I thought you were the best Quidditch player ever!"

Hermione had snorted and ruffled his hair. (She, too, fell in love with Scorpius immediately. He was oddly clever for his age). "Second best at the very most. Harry's the best Quidditch player in the world right now."

Malfoy shook his head. "I think the Weaslette has that one covered."

Scorpius grinned. "So now you're third best dad?"

I raised my hand. "That would be fifth best under my twin and I."

Scorpius couldn't stop laughing at the scowl on his father's face. "Don't worry dad. You're still the number one father," He had said with a small smile.

Hermione had looked at me with these…. eyes. I don't know what they meant yet but she looked to longingly at the family. When Scorpius had to go to the bathroom she offered to take him right away. I'm afraid she may want kids and I'm just not ready for that. I'm not even ready for marriage. Although, one day, I would love nothing more than to marry her.

"Fred, are you listening to me?" Astoria says, pulling me out of my thoughts.

I nod and raise an eyebrow at Hermione. Silently asking her to tell me what I missed. She shakes her head playfully. "They're giving us relationship advice."

Astoria starts at the basics with some interruptions, corrections, and add-ins from Mal-Draco. She left the really serious stuff for after Scorpius fell asleep. He _was _only five. "And listen," she says directly to me. "If you love her, tell her. If you're _in love _with her, _show her._" She says, waving around her hand with her huge wedding ring on it.

Hermione smiles softly, staring longingly at Scorpius again. While I took in what she said. I glance at Hermione and she grins back up at me with her perfect smile. I wrap my arm around the back of her chair and lean in close to her, whispering in her ear. "I love you." She giggles and nudges me away.

"Right back at you."

I shake my head and look at Malfoy-err-Draco. "Anything you'd like to add?"

Draco smirks and stares at his wife while he says this, "There are _other _more _preferable _ways to show her you're in love with her." I notice his hand move up her thigh before she smacks it away blushing. "Not here…" she mutters and I can't help but laugh out loud.

"As great as both of those sound," I start as 'Mione starts to look a little uncomfortable. "I don't think we're ready for either of those in our relationship."

'Mione shrugs. "I don't know. I think we're ready for one…"

I stare at her with wide eyes. "Which one?" I ask quietly so only she can hear me. She gives me a sultry smirk and doesn't answer. "Why do I love you so much?" I ask the air.

Draco and Astoria laugh. "What have you guys been doing since Hogwarts?" Hermione asks.

"Well as you found out, I've been working at Mungos. Um, I took some time off when Scorp was born because unlike my father I care about my son," Draco says slightly bitterly. "We'll go to Quidditch games sometimes I even take him to work with me. I take some time off now and then to spend time with him and Astoria. They're officially my life and I wouldn't want it any other way."

Astoria kisses his cheek and smiles fondly at him. "Ditto."

I honestly want with Hermione what Draco and Astoria have. They love each other so much and can't stand to be without each other. "What about you Astoria?"

Astoria grimaces. "After the war it was very hard for me to get a job anywhere and about a year or two afterwards I had Scorp, so I decided to just be a stay at home mom. It was hard at first because I'm truly a hard working girl but," She looks at her sleeping toddler, tears love evident in her eyes. "It was worth it."

"Aw!" Hermione coos from beside me.

Astoria gives a watery laugh and nods at her. "What have you been doing?"

Hermione sighs. "Can I get another drink please?" She asks before explaining everything from the Ministry kicking her out; to working at the shop with us for the past week, to our strange relationship, dating all the way back to my sixth year, to Percy.

Mentioning Percy brought us back to one of the main reasons I came in he first place. "What _is_ Percy planning anyway?"

Draco shrugs. "All I know is what he wanted me to know. He mentioned something about your twin's latest squeeze though," Draco says carefully.

"George's…latest…squeeze? What?"

"Some girl your brother's been attached at the hip with lately. Said that at some point they may break up, you'll go to comfort him, and Hermione will feel neglected or some bullshit like that."

"Draco watch your language," His wife chastised.

"Sorry love. But honestly, he has some issues. Hermione, you are honestly very beautiful but…the man has some issues."

We all laugh and chat for a little while before deciding we should head over to The Burrow. Of course we'd all be stopping home first to get ready. But before we left Astoria awkwardly asked us something Hermione could not possibly say no to.

"Scorpius has really taken to you, which surprises me because he's really shy. So to make him happy and us stress free, will you two do us a favor and watch him on Friday night? Draco has this…Gala for the workers at Mungo and-"

"I'd love to!" Hermione squealed.

I pretend to look offended. "Are you not even going to consult me about this?" I ask.

"Nope. We're doing this."

"Whipped!" Draco yells as he and Astoria get Scorpius awake enough to side along apparate.

I look at Hermione. "I am not whipped."

She grins. "Whatever you say babe."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I lay on Hermione's bed as she tries to find something nice to wear for dinner. Mum told us al to dress up because all of the pictures she had of all of us made us look homeless apparently.

Hermione tries on a bunch of different dresses, modeling them all for me so I decide to bring up a few important things. "Hey 'Mione?"

She pops her head out of her closet to glance at me. "Yes?"

"What did you mean earlier?"

"Could you be a tiny bit more specific?"

"When you said you were ready for _one _of the steps the Malfoy's were talking about. What did you mean?"

"Fred-"

"You know I would never pressure you into anything right?"

"Fred-"

In my head I'm freaking out at what she may have been talking about. "The thing is I don't even thin-"

"Freddie!" I stop and look at her. "I was ready for uhm…the thing that…uhm…Draco said…a uhm…"

I can tell what she's talking about by the blush creeping up her neck so I put her out of her misery. "A shag?"

She sighs and sits next to me on the bed. "You didn't exactly have to say it that made but in technical terms, yes."

"Hermione I'm not sure if-"

"Fred…I _want _to. It's not something stupid and stubborn about feeling an obligation as your girlfriend."

I grin. She knew exactly what I was about to point out. "Hermione…it's just that…are you a…?" She nods but doesn't say anything. "That makes me even more nervous to even think about it 'Mione. I just don't want you to regret anything with me. Remember what Draco said? Regret leads to resentment. I don't want you to resent me."

Hermione kisses me. "I love you so much. I could never regret a single moment even fighting with you."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Absolutely."

"Hermione, are you really, really sure?" She nods. I sigh and lean my forehead against hers. "I'm going to make it the most special night you've ever experienced in your life then."

She grins and catches my lips with hers. "You better. Oh but Fred?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think…about getting married though?"

"Hermione we've only been together for a week."

She sighs and lays back on the bed. "I know but as Ginny says, the sexual tension was always there. And our love has just been hidden underneath he thought that this relationship was never going to happen. So technically you could say we've been together for a couple of years now."

I grin but shake my head. "Hermione, I just don't think we're ready for that-"

"Fred do you know why I was so eager to babysit Scorp?"

I shake my head ignoring the fact that she just interrupted me. "Why?"

"I want kids." She said quietly. "I want a husband and a family and a life."

I lay down next to her, pulling her into my arms. "What's wrong with your life now?"

She looks up at me, exasperated. "Nothing! It's just that everyone is getting married and having kids and I felt as though I would have kids by now. I love you and I wouldn't mind having that with you but-"

"Hermione Granger, listen to me." She stops talking and I take this chance to process what she's saying. "I'm in love with you. You better not mind having a family with me because you're stuck with me baby. You're honestly the only woman I can think about marrying. There's no one I'd rather be dating and you will make a great mother one day. But for now…can't we just…have fun? Getting married requires spending money I don't have anymore. Buying a house, because we can't stay here with George and if-no-_when_ we have kids, it needs to have lots of space. We'd have less time to ourselves because we'd be busy with work and our kids. I'm only twenty-three. You only turned twenty-one last year. We've been together for a _week_. Hermione give us a chance to breathe please. Let's just have fun."

She doesn't say anything for a while and then looks at me. "Sounds like you've been thinking this over-"

"Of course I have."

"No I mean…_seriously_ thinking it over. As in, one of those nights that you don't get any sleep because you're thinking about _our _future all night."

That's exactly what it is. "I reckon you've had those nights as well then?"

"Of course I have." I wait for her to elaborate. "I've never gotten so serious with anyone this fast in my life. That's how I realized how much I love you and how long it must've been because I willingly let this get so serious in literally a week and a half's time. But I wouldn't want it any other way at this point."

"Ditto," I say smirking.

**I know I said you'd be meeting George's girlfriend. I lied. Sorry. I completely forgot while I was writing this. Next chapter's the Burrow :0 (And George's girlfriend…for real this time)**

**I'm turning 14 in 3 days! Whoop Whoop! It's funny that I have so many friends with the same birthday as me….#awks #idk #HashtagsForNoReason**

**Review please! When I get more reviews I update faster…!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay now you get to find out who George's girlfriend is.**

**Percy.**

I asked Penelope to come with me to dinner tonight because everyone probably hates me for what I've been putting Fred and Hermione through. Hermione is intelligent, hard working, and beautiful. I just think that she deserves someone who doesn't live off jokes for a living.

Mum asked us all to dress up tonight so she could have at least one family photo where we don't look 'homeless.' Part of me wishes she hadn't asked that because as soon as Penelope walked out of my fireplace I think my heart stopped.

"Penelope!"

She grins and walks over to me. "Are you ready to go?"

She has on a sky blue strapless gown that clings to her every curve. "Penelope, you look amazing."

"Thank you Perce. Can we leave now?" I don't miss the blush that creeps up her neck as we apparate.

**Ginny.**

"Ginny we're going to be late!" Harry calls from downstairs.

I'm trying to go as fast as I can because I'm excited to tell the family about my pregnancy. But beauty takes time. You don't get to look like me without a shitload of effort. "I'm almost done Harry!" I yell back, finishing up my makeup.

I walk downstairs, careful not to trip over my dress. "Harry, would it have killed you to brush your hair?" I ask flattening it as much as possible.

He grins and pushes my hand away. "Don't touch it. Every time someone attempts to fix it, it kills me more and more." He says cheekily. I shake my head at is childish personality and he smiles softly. "I love you Ginny Potter," He says, testing out the name.

I grin and lean in to kiss him. "I love you too Harry Potter."

**Fred.**

George already went ahead to The Burrow. He's been spending less time with us lately. I reckon he's been with his girlfriend, whoever she was. How could he not tell me? His brother. And worse Hermione knows! Now I finally understand what she was talking about with George that night…

Hermione comes out of her room and walks into the kitchen without noticing me. I sneak up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist, putting my mouth close to her ear. "You look so bloody hot," I whisper.

She turns around in my arms and wraps her arms around my neck. "You clean up pretty well yourself," she says, smirking. I've completely corrupted her.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Fred?" Her brown eyes stare into mine.

"I love you so much." I say leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you too," She says between kisses. Her thigh length dress starts to rise up a bit and I run my hand up her thigh, deepening the kiss. She pulls me closer and our tongues start a battle for dominance. She eventually wins but I don't even care at this point.

My hand's about halfway up her dress, caressing her bottom. I'm surprised she hasn't slapped it away yet. I reach my other hand up to pick her up. She wraps her legs around my waist as I walk us to my bedroom. We fall on the bed, never breaking the kiss.

I start to kiss down her neck. She paws at my tie and then my jacket and shirt in an attempt to get them off. I start to unzip her dress and she finally slows down, "Fred we're-we're going to be…oh my gosh," she mutters as I bite her neck gently.

"Late," she says. "We're going to-oh Freddie!"

I smirk. "Give up Hermione, I'm not stopping."

Her dress is now on the floor, as is my shirt, tie, and jacket. "Fred, we need to go," She sighs in pleasure and I stop kissing her neck for a moment.

"Maybe I'd agree if you didn't show how much you're enjoying this."

Hermione runs a hand through my hair and leans her forehead against mine, both of us breathing heavily. "We have to go get ready all over again."

I grin. "It was worth it."

**George.**

I wrote a long letter, re-explaining to my girlfriend, well ex-girlfriend, about the kiss. I love her. I'm in love with her and I want to marry her. I want to have kids with her and start a family. I want to grow old with her and sit on one of those rocking chair things on a porch laughing at meaningless stuff. I wrote this all in the letter and slipped it under the door to her flat. I know she read it. I put a charm on it so I would be informed but she hasn't answered yet.

I told her to come to The Burrow tonight if she wanted to talk face to face.

**Astoria.**

Draco has been so worried all day about the dinner. He was so awful to them as a child that he doesn't understand why Molly is giving him a second chance but regardless he's taking it.

"Draco? Hunny are you ready?"

Draco had taken Scorpius over earlier so he could play with the kids. Draco never had that luxury when he was a child so he pretty much lets Scorp do whatever he wants.

"I'm coming dear." He finally walks downstairs. Watching him, I remember what attracted me in the first place. Everything is so perfect on him. Not a hair out of place, not a single wrinkle on his clothes.

"I swear you take longer than most women to get ready."

He smirks, kissing my forehead. "But you love me."

I glance at my ring and smile. "Yes, I do."

**Molly.**

For once in the years I've been hosting these dinners, I actually finished all the food and set up with enough time to greet all of my children as they came in.

Bill and Fleur came first with little Victoire. "Hi mum," Bill says kissing my cheek.

I take Victoire from him and hug Fleur. I still think Bill could have done better than her but she brought me perfect, little Victoire. "Zat ees a beautiful shirt Molly." Fleur says and I nod them into the living room.

Charlie comes next with his girl of the week, Miranda. "Hello Mrs. Weasley," she says. She's very pretty with long, black hair and bright blue eyes. Most of his other girlfriends just hide behind Charlie and act as though they're too good to say hello but this one is confident. I nod at Charlie, indicating I like her.

"I like her a lot Mum," He whispers in my ear as he hugs me.

Draco stops by next asking if he could let Scorp just hang out while they get ready. I happily take the five year old and introduce him to Victoire and Teddy, as Andromeda had been here early to help out.

Ron and his little girl…Lavender…come next. After he almost got Hermione, I'm ashamed that he's now with this low life, gold-digging, bint. "Hello Molly!" She exclaims as she comes in.

"Hi mum," Ron mutters, kissing my cheek. "She's driving me mental," he whispers.

"Oh Won-Won!"

"Mum help-"

"_Won-won."_

Ron whimpers before leaving to tend to his girlfriend's needs.

Percy comes next with his old girlfriend. Penelope. I liked her. She's very polite, always listens to Percy. Although he can be very rude to her sometimes, I can tell she's still in love with him. "Hello darling!" I say hugging her. "You look wonderful."

Penelope grins. "As do you, Molly."

Penelope nudges my son and he meets my eyes. "I plan to apologize to everyone but I'm sorry mum. For the way I acted and what I've done to Fred and Hermione."

I nod and engulf him in a hug. He is still my son after all. "You better hope they are doing fine though."

I watch as he goes around, apologizing to everyone about his behavior lately. He is such a mature boy. I don't understand what drove him to get so desperate about Hermione.

George shows up about an hour later, entirely down in the dumps. I try to ask him what's wrong but he just tries to play it off as exhaustion. But I know better. It obviously has to do with a girl, but I don't push it.

Ginny and Harry come right after George. I notice immediately that my daughter has gained a bit of weight and for as long as I've known her she would never let that happen to herself. "Are you…?" I start to ask excitedly.

She nods but shushes me so I don't say anything. I squeal like a little girl, pulling her and Harry into a warm embrace.

Hermione, Fred, Draco, and Astoria all arrive together. Fred and Hermione are holding hands and laughing as though Percy hasn't been trying to ruin they're relationship. I always knew there was something between them but it always made more sense for her to date Ron. Look how that turned out.

"Is everyone ready to eat?" I call out and everyone scrambles to the extra large table in the garden.

We all sit down and make small talk at first as we eat until Ginevra stands up. She clears her throat to get everyone's attention. "Good evening family. Harry and I have something we'd like to announce!" She pauses, most likely for dramatic effect. "I'm pregnant!" All of the women get up to hug Ginny while her brothers all glare at Harry playfully.

Fred, I notice shifts uncomfortable in his seat. Hermione looks at him with reassuring eyes and shakes her head. He smiles back at her but goes back to his awkwardness as soon as she turns around.

"Freddie!" I call. "Come help me in the kitchen dear!"

He comes in a second later. "What's going on mum?"

"Whats going on with you and Hermione?"

He jumps onto the table,looking anywhere but at me. "What do you mean?"

"I mean why are you two so..." I make hand motions to attempt to describe them. "about Ginny's pregnancy?"

Fred sighs and hops off the counter. "Were fine mum."

"She wants kids doesn't she?" I know my son isn't ready for marriage and kids and all that. And Hermione's spoken her views, about how the war made her realize that life is too short and she needs to get a move on.

"I don't know what to do mum," Fred mutters. "I want her to be happy but I'm completely not ready for MARRIAGE let alone kids."

I hug him and pull him close. "Do what your heart says to do. It's not as though she will break up with you if you don't propose. This is Hermione were talking about. But then again, I would like to see another child running around here. But you two have only been together about a month. It's not that serious the quick is it?"

He nods. "I love her mum. I have for a while now actually."

"How long?"

"Fifth year. It was after I heard she punched Draco."

I nod, understanding. Fred's always been a ladies man, coming home like Charlie with a new girl every week. I noticed around the time the twins were opening the shop that he was talking about as many girls and spending more time in the living room when Hermione was reading. sometimes he'd even put a blanket over her and carry her upstairs if she fell asleep. he's really serious about Hermione. Although I feel she may be moving faster than he'd like...I want them to get married and be happy. "Do you want to marry her?"

"She's the only girl."

"Honestly Freddie, I thought this situation would be the other way around as...you-you-"

"Almost died mum, keep going."

"because thats usually when people are saying life's too short. But you're taking it so slow."

"I just don't want to mess this up mum."

"Well she's stayed with you this long hasn't she?"

"Mum..."

"Unless of course...you two haven't been dating as long as you'd like us to think?"

"Mum-"

I smile as I watch his eyes widen. "Ginevra told me the night Hermione came here crying about you. Hermione fell pretty quick didn't she?"

Fred grins. "I'm not the ONLY one harboring feelings mum. She's been hiding them since her fifth year."

"Oh I always knew there was something there!"

"You sensed the love?" he asks sarcastically

"Oh Merlin no. I sensed the sexual tension," I wink at him and hand him a large pie. "Bring that out for me will you? Oh and Fred?"

"Yes mum?"

"Listen to your heart."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

We go through the rest of dinner peacefully. Draco and Astoria settled in and fit in easily. Scorpius is beloved by just about everyone. Percy was forgiven by almost everyone. Fred's still a little on the fence because he's scared of losing Hermione but he eventually forgave him.

Dinner went by so I eventfully actually that it was sort of a relief when something actually happened.

"George Weasley!" an angry voice calls from the living room. We all stand up, craning our heads to see who it is but we don't have to because a furious looking Luna Lovegood stormed into the garden. "George Fabian Weasley where are you-Oh hello everyone..."

Everyone's quiet, hoping to watch Luna finally have a bad side. "Luna!" George exclaims. "I-what-babe?"

"Babe?!" Fred jumps up. "Looney's your girlfriend! And you haven't told me!"

"Ex." George mutters.

"George theres no way in bloody hell I'm your 'ex !'"

George stands up. "Luna can we talk about this somewhere else? CALMLY." he adds.

Luna nods, suddenly aware of her surroundings. "Of course. Oh and Percy! You spiked my drink that night didn't you? The night I broke up with George?"She has no hostility in her voice. Almost as though she doesn't care or mind.

**So now you know! Luna Lovegood everyone! Hehe I love George and Luna 3 Uhm. My birthday is tomorrow…so do me a favor and review as a birthday present! Thank you! And let me know how you want this to go down with George and Luna…Thanks for the support!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Junicorn123 I found out the other day actually! I told my dad and he was like "You're officially a fanatic." Lol maybe I am *****Kanye shrug* Lmao *Same birthday as Ginny Weasley…. 17 years younger than her though. ***

**George.**

"I-Luna-What?"

She sighs and swats around her. "Nargles," she mutters when I shoot her a questioning look. "George, I don't understand what happened. _I _broke up with _you_ because you kissed Hermione?"

"Sounds like you understand fine," I say.

Luna sighs and I look up at her. "Do you remember anything from that night?" She shakes her head. Well at least our potion works. "Luna I think you may have been a test of Fred and I new potion-"

"I don't care!" she exclaims. "Why'd you kiss Hermione...?" she asks quietly.

This is the Luna I'm used to. "Luna I swear it meant nothing. It was late and I was comforting her, as my stupid twin upset her and I'm not sure, one thing led to another I suppose."

She sighs again and shakes her head. "I trust you but I want to hear it from Hermione. She'll tell me the truth."

"Anything to make you believe me."

We are sitting in Fred and my old room. I'm lying in my bed and she is sitting in Fred's, legs crossed, back straight, and obviously uncomfortable. I didn't know Luna _could_ get uncomfortable. I walk downstairs taking two steps at a time. "Hermione!" She looks up from her...silent flirting...with Fred. "Luna wants to talk to you. Fred you better come too." They follow me back upstairs and I tell Luna to get on my bed so they can have Fred's.

"Hermione I need your thoughts on the kiss." Luna says. She's so calm its like she doesn't even care.

Hermione glances at Fred and winces as he pretends not to listen. I guess they're still not completely over it. "It was late. He looks so much like Fred-"

"We don't look alike," Fred and I say at the same time.

Hermione rolls her eyes and continue. "It didn't mean anything Luna. You know I would never hurt you like that. And George...he loves you! The kiss was absolutely nothing."

Luna nods and turns to me. Hermione nudges Fred and gives him a look to which he sticks out his tongue lays back on his pillow. Hermione grabs his hand and slowly slides her hand up his arm to his chest. He immediately gets up and runs out the door pulling her with him. He's always been sore to the seduction of women.

"Georgie."

"Luna..."

"George. I love you so much. I trust you but I don't know I jus-"

"Luna will you marry me?" I blurt before I can stop myself.

**Fred. **

I pull Hermione out of the door and kiss her as soon as the door closes, pushing her up against the wall. I don't understand why she teases me so much if she isn't ready for anything.

Hermione squeals but soon relaxes into the kiss and tangles her hands in my hair. If her dress wasn't so perfect I swear it would be on the floor right now regardless of whether or not we're in the hallway.

"Fred-"

"Shut up," I growl, attacking her neck. A small moan escapes her lips. It's just motivation to keep me going.

"Fred we can't-not here-_your mother's house_-"

I stop for a moment and she whimpers. "Doesn't sound like you really want me to stop." my voice comes out low and husky and she grabs my hand leading me into Ginny's old room. "We have to be quick." She says giggling, pulling me into the bed with her.

Ten minutes later 'Mione and I make our way back downstairs. George and his…girlfriend are still talking. I don't understand how George could keep this form me. I mean…he's my best friend but he's hiding important details of his relationship. Especially the fact that he's not a slag anymore?

Everyone's already eating mum's pie and I think back to a muggle book 'Mione told me about where their maid baked her shit into a pie. I shudder at the thought and push my plate away. 'Mione notices and smirks. "Thinking of _'The Help'_ again?" I nod and Draco shoots us a questioning look. Hermione goes into detail explaining the book and her and Draco get into a deep conversation about muggle books and authors versus wizarding books and authors. I join Astoria, Charlie, and little Scorp's conversation about dragons, glancing at Hermione every few minutes to make sure she's okay.

About thirty minutes later George and Luna come downstairs. I don't even want to know what they were doing but they both have enthusiastic grins on their faces as they approach the table hand in hand. "We have an announcement to make!"

All sound stops as we look up at the couple. Its hard to stay mad at George especially since he looks so happy with Looney Luna. George starts fidgeting and I know what he's going to say before he says it. Luna, with her usual glazed over expression exclaims, "We're engaged!"

Mum pops up first literally running to welcome Luna to the family. Dad, Bill, and Charlie are the next ones up. And soon everyone's congratulating them. I look to Hermione for her reaction. As she hugs Luna, she says something to the girl that makes her shoot me a pointed look and point to the Ron on her finger and then Hermione, and mouth "Get to it."

Hermione sits down next to me. She grabs my hand. "Gin's pregnant and engaged. Luna's engaged. Fred. They're exactly where I want to be in life right now."

I sigh. "Hermione I thought we agreed that we would wait."

She nods. "Whatever you say."

I grin. "Besides, love, what is there to look forward to If you do it all at once?"

She finally smiles. "I reckon you're right...for once," she says playfully.

I raise my eyebrows, playing along. "For once? Now that just won't do."

She starts to stand up. "What are you going to do about it Freddie?" she grins and I smile, just seeing her relax for once.

I chase after her as she starts to run to the garden. I let her get a few feet ahead of me and when we're far enough away that no one else is there I grab her and pull her close. We're both laughing and out of breath. We stay like that, staring into each other's eyes for a few moments as our laughter slows down and our breathing evens out. "I love you Hermione," I whisper and lean down to kiss her.

"I love you too," she says when I pull away.

She starts to walk back but I pull her back. "Hermione."

She looks up at me. "_Fred._"

"We _will _be married one day. With kids. And a fancy house." I smirk as she grins. "I promise."

"Thank you Fred."

**Molly.**

I send Arthur to see everybody out while I spy-err-watch Hermione and Fred. He has a huge smile on his face as he says something and leans down to kiss her.

He says something else to her after they pull away that makes her smile. Then they start walking inside and I make my way to the kitchen. Knowing Fred, he'll be on his way here first.

"-and Mum was probably watching us just now-" Fred's saying as he pushes open the kitchen door. "So she'll be hiding in here. Hello mum," he says with a smug smile.

Hermione hits Fred in the arm. "Don't be so smug. It's rude. Hi Molly."

I smile. "I can't wait until you're part of the family Hermione. At least I know you'll stick up for me when everyone else is badmouthing me."

"Here that Freddie. _Can't wait._"

Fred sighs. I guess I'm the only one who noticed the playful grin on Hermione's face. "'Mione-"

"I'm joking baby," Hermione says quietly as she wraps her arms around my son. He hugs her back and kisses her on the head.

"How are you guys?" I ask, now that Hermione's here to answer it as well.

"We're-" Hermione yawns, and lays her head on Fred's neck, still semi-hugging. "better. Than before."

"Any chance of another grandbaby coming soon?"

Hermione shakes her head, her eyes fluttering closed. She really is a very beautiful girl. Not in the traditional way, with lots of makeup and glamour, but naturally. I'm very proud of Fred for falling for such a _real_ girl.

Fred groans. "Mum." He gives me a look telling me _not _to encourage her. He glances down at the almost sleeping girl on his shoulder. "Tired, love?" Hermione nods, barely awake anymore. "Alright I'm going to get her back to the flat, mum. If I let her apparate on her own, she'll splinch herself."

I nod and awkwardly hug Fred so as to not wake Hermione up. "George is staying at Luna's for the rest of the week. He told me to tell you he'll be at the shop bright and early."

Fred nods. "Good night mum."

"Good night sweetheart."

I stand back as he wandlessly apparates himself and his girlfriend out of my house. When did he learn to do that?

Arthur comes in a minute later to help me clean up. "Fred and 'Mione left?"

I nod. "Everyone else is gone?" He nods. "How did the Malfoy's enjoy the night?"

Arthur smiles. "They said they'd love to come again and that it beats lonely nights at the Manor. Never thought I'd see the day where I'd here those words out of a Malfoy's mouth."

"Well Draco's a lot different than his father. We have to invite Narcissa over sometime. Andromeda would love to introduce her to the family. As a changed woman this time."

Arthur doesn't say anything, just grins at my excitement. "How are Fred and Hermione?"

I stop cleaning for a second to gush over my new favorite couple. "Oh Arthur! He loves her so much! They're like you and I when we were still children. Something tells me he's going to propose soon."

Arthur raises his eyebrows. "They've only been together about a week!"

"Oh but Arthur you know it was always there. They are so young and so in love-" MY husband cuts me off with a kiss, as he conjures a muggle radio to play our wedding song. As he pulls away, he pulls me to dance.

"We can be young and in love as well darling," He says.

Well, I reckon this was a perfect night. My daughter's pregnant and engaged, on of my son's is engaged, Hermione and Fred are better than ever, and oh! How did Percy get away without apologizing to the couple? Oh…next time I suppose.

_Let them pull at the seams_

_Don't they know what it means_

_To be young and in love like that_

_Who are they to decide_

_If it's wrong, if it's right_

_To be young and in love like that_

_Like that, like that_

_Like that, like that_

_To be young and in love_

We continue to sway to a slowed down version of the Jordin Sparks song. I'm so young and in love.

**Fred.**

I'm carrying Hermione bridal style and at first I start walking towards her room but then I back track and lay her down on my bed. I don't feel comfortable changing her but I don't want to wake her up…

"Hermione," I whisper, shaking her slightly.

She stirs and opens her eyes slowly. "Fred, what time is it?"

"It's only about eleven. I-I didn't want to err," I can just feel my neck grow red.

'Mione closes her eyes again. "Can you-" Yawn. "-put my pajamas on-" Yawn. "-for me?"

"I-'Mione are you sure?"

She nods, almost asleep. Well, can't argue with the bird. I smirk as I slowly peel off her dress. _She has the most beautiful body, _I think, after I hang up her dress. Without thinking I lean down and kiss her gently.

"Fred…" she says quietly, opening her eyes.

"Yes 'Mione?"

She stares into my eyes for a second and I see the lust in them. "I want you…right now…"

**Cliffiee! Lol did you enjoy the fluff? **

**I know! It took me a while to update but I've been busy enjoying my summer and reading amazing Dramione's I highly suggest, if you're a Dramione fan, that you go read Turncoat by elizaye. **

**Review please!**

**Btdubbs. I'm going to be writing another story after this. Not that this is almost over but I just thought I'd put it out there. It's either going to be a Dramione or a Fremione unless you want both but then they'll both go pretty slowly.**

**The song is called Young and In Love by Jordin Sparks. I know it's a muggle song but…I was looking to see if there was a song called Young and In love since that was Molly's whole thing and I found that song!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I made a bit of a mistake in the last chapter. I wrote it very fast so I didn't realize it but first of all, Luna pointed to the **_**ring **_**on her finger not the **_**Ron **_**on her finger. And second Fred, Hermione, George, Molly, and Ginny, are the only ones who know that Fred and Hermione's only been together about a week. So Arthur should have said, "They've only been together about a **_**month**_**," not "They've only been together about a **_**week**_**." Sorry about that!**

**Fred.**

"I want you…right now…" Her words surprise me so much; I almost fall off the bed.

"I-Hermione-are you sure?"

She nods and pulls me in for another kiss before I can protest. I just want to make sure she's ready before we do anything. I really don't want her to regret anything in our relationship. Honestly…I'm a bloke…with hormones. I would like nothing more than to just rip her undergarments off and…well yeah. But she's special to me. I don't want to lose her just yet.

"Fred," she says when she pulls away. "I'm ready."

I try to pull away form her. I hold up my weight so I don't fall on her. I feel like she's forcing herself into this. She pulls me back down, without hesitation. "Fred, just fuck me already," she growls.

I look into her eyes and realize she's one hundred percent serious about this. "I love you Hermione," I say, leaning down to kiss her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Freddie wake up." 'Mione's shaking is getting on my nerves. I roll over and pull her into my arms, forgetting for a second that we're still naked. Skin rubs against skin and I almost take her…again…right here, right now.

'Mione turns over and looks up at me. "We have to open up the shop Fred." Her eyes mesmerize me and I zone out as she continues talking. "Fred are you listening to me?" I nod, still staring in her eyes. "What did I just say?"

I pull her even closer and smirk, "You said that you love me very much, George will open the shop, and you wouldn't mind another shag."

She rolls her eyes and gets up, taking the blanket with her. I watch as she tries to avoid looking at me, as I'm still naked and she just took the only covering I had. "Get up." She says before she leaves the room.

I stare at her bum as she walks out and closes the door. I lean my head back and groan when I can't see it anymore. "I love you!" I yell through the door. I hear her faint giggle before she yells it back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

George smirks at us as we make our way into the shop. Even though she was still a bit sore, 'Mione wanted to-err-have relations again.

"You two look like you had a great night." Hermione blushes and I grin.

"More than fun actually. You know for a virgi-" I didn't even finish the sentence before Hermione hit me.

"Get to work boys," she says, stalking away to help a customer.

"If it's any consolation, I was going to say you were really good!" I yell after her. George laughs and we head to the back room. It's not particularly busy so Hermione and Verity are going to stay out front while we stay in the back. Luna had even come to help so she's staying with them. Besides, George and I really need to talk.

As soon as the doors closed George and I grin at each other. All the excitement lately it's hard for us to keep it all in. "How'd you do it then? Were you planning on proposing?"

George shakes his head. "It was a spur of the minute thing truthfully. We were talking it out and I just knew in that moment that I just wanted to marry her. I love her. I'm _in _love with her. She feels the same about me. In that moment I just knew…I was ready."

I smile. I can't be mad at him. Especially when he's that serious about the girl. "How'd you have the ring so fast?"

He gives me a sheepish grin. "I actually sort of had it for about a month now."

"George-"

"I know!"

"But-"

"I know!"

"Dude!"

"I know!" He stops for a moment and actually starts a new potion. After a few minutes he looks up at me. "Now when are you going to get on with Hermione? In my eyes you two have been together since her fifth year. But in reality, your relationship, although it's only been a week, seems as though it's been a year."

"It's too soon."

"You're in love."

"It's too soon."

"At least get the ring."

"It's _too soon_."

"_Fred._"

"_George._"

George sighs and puts down the boom slang skin in his hand. "Do you want to marry her?"

"More than anything."

"So what's the point in waiting?"

"I want to make sure she really wants to be with me. Most of the time I figure she's happy but l feel as though she's going to regret us."

"Fred, she loves you, which is more than I can say for _most _girls, you've dated. She enjoys your company, which is weird because I'm more fun and she knows it. She's already part of the family, _way _more than I can say for most of the girls. You actually waited to shag her. Dude, she's a keeper and something tells me she's going to stick around."

I sigh. "You're right," I say finally. He grins. "So are you coming ring shopping with me or what?"

**Hermione.**

Fred and George leave the shop about thirty minutes after they go into the back room, saying they're going to get some food. I ask them if I can go with but they say they need some male bonding time. I shrug and go back to work. It's too early for lunch and I had enough for breakfast to hold me over.

I turn to Luna sometime during our lunch break. She seemed to notice me staring at her ring because she says, "Don't worry 'Mione, he'll come around. He loves you. Maybe he's just not ready for marriage. It's not so much as who it is than what it is. George wasn't ready either. It was in that one moment when he realized…he was ready. Maybe Fred will realize soon but don't dwell on it. It won't help anything." Luna may be a bit out of it but there's a reason she was in Ravenclaw. She's a very wise girl.

"Thank you Luna." We eat quietly for a while. "Can I help you plan your wedding?"

"Only if you'll help me plan yours!" We giggle as we start talking about her wedding. She says she wants it as extravagant as it can be…only Luna would require crumple horned snorkacks at her wedding. We argued on it for a while before she finally gave in and decided they were too hard to find anyway. "Oh the boys are back!" I exclaim, watching them walk up to the shop. "Come one, we'll talk about this soon. Oh but Luna-"

"I don't know how Percy did it 'Mione…" How did she know what I was going to say? "I haven't actually ever spent one on one time with him."

I raise an eyebrow. "So how'd he do it?" I ask myself.

I keep thinking about it even the a week later right before we closed and I'd started dealing with customers again. There was even a point where a young man was blatantly flirting with me but I was completely oblivious. Fred had angrily told him to back off and stay out of our store and then chewed me out for not stopping the guy.

I sigh and work the counters for a while. At least I don't really have to speak with anyone here. "Excuse me miss?" I look up at the man. He's tall and very attractive but of course, I'm with Fred. He looks very familiar though.

"How may I help you sir?"

He slides a few products to me, indicating he'd like to buy them. I start to ring him up. I'm aware of Fred staring at us, out of the corner of my eye. I try to wrap it up quickly before Fred decides to come over but he's adamant on making it take forever.

"Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" I ask when he finally pays.

"There is actually." He smiles and I _know_ I've seen him somewhere. "Would you like to-"

"I have a boyfriend-"

"Tell me why you still haven't recognized me?" He grins and raises an eyebrow. I look really hard at him before I finally realize who it is. He's a lot taller since the war. We lost touch but I still consider him a friend. He's a lot hotter than when I last saw him as well.

"Neville!" I exclaim, reaching over the counter to hug him. In a flash, Fred's by my side, glaring Neville down. "You remember Neville…right? Freddie?"

"Freddie?" Neville asks.

I grin as Fred grabs my hand and holds it up. "Yes. _Freddie_. 'Mione and I have been dating for about…a wee-month now."

Neville smiles politely and raises his eyebrows to me. Silently questioning if Fred's always like this. I nod and Fred frowns. "'Mione didn't you say you were going to help George with the potions."

I laugh. "Way to keep me away from a guy by sending me to another guy Freddie," I pat his chest as I start to walk to the back room.

"At least George is engaged," Fred mutters.

Neville pipes up, "I'm married with two kids man."

Fred and I both stare at him. "_Two _kids?" Freda asks.

"How old?"

"Emma's three and Percy's one."

"Look there Fred," I say quietly. "They had kids three years ago."

Fred rolls his eyes. "We weren't together three years ago."

"We might as well have been-"

"'Mione get over the fact that-"

"What if I don't want to-"

"Hermione!" Ginny waltzes in with Harry in tow. "Fred. Stop fighting!" We glance up at her. "Neville I think you should get, before hey drive you mad."

Neville nods and I call after him, "I'll write to you, when we should catch up! Turn the sign to closed on your way out please!"

"No you bloody well will not-"

"Why do you get so over-protective and jealous-"

"Because I'm in love with you-"

"That doesn't give you any _right-_"

"_Guys!_" George comes out of the backroom holding Luna's hand. "How am I supposed to snog my fiancé if you keep on yelling like that?! What's going on anyway? Two hours ago you were fine. You came down here after a good shag-"

"George," I groaned.

"You finally did it then?" Ginny asks with a slight smirk. I roll my eyes and sit down. "Maybe you two just need a break form each other. You have been spending literally every waking moment with each other since you got together."

Fred shakes his head at his sister. "I don't think so," he says just as I say, "I think you're right."

Fred's eyes widen and I immediately regret saying that. "Are you serious 'Mione-"

"We've been fighting all week-"

"But that's just one week-"

"Just a few days Fred-"

"But you live with me-"

"I'll go back to my parents house-"

"You work here."

I stop. "Well…"

Gin sighs, "She could take a few days off. I'm sure _George _wouldn't mind." Gin glares at him until he agrees with her.

"That's settled then," I say. "I'll just go pack a bag quickly."

Fred sighs and follows me out the room. "You guys go to dinner without us. I'm going to help Hermione."

**I actually don't know what I just wrote. I wish I made them fight longer but I don't want to go back and change it. I'm going to somehow fit in how babysitting Scorpius went. Y'all probably forgot about it but it's actually a big thing that I really wanted to write so…yeah. I don't know.**

**Review please! I enjoy reviews immensely. Tell me anything you may want to see happen. Or ideas or anything. Tell me how your weekend was! Haha idc just review please.**


	20. Chapter 20

**So so so sorry I haven't posted lately. I'm trying to enjoy the last of my summer and I have to finish my summer reading. So I'm back now! I think I have time to post now.**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine.**

**Fred.**

"Hermione are you sure?" I ask her. She sits on the edge of her bed and I sit in the chair at her desk, facing her.

"Fred, I don't like arguing with you. We've been together…what…two weeks now? That's too little time to be arguing. The only logical reason is that we've been spending too much time together."

I grin. "Only every second of every day babe, don't exaggerate."

She smiles but doesn't say anything. I stand up and pull her to her feet, planting a sloppy kiss on her lips. "I love you Hermione Weasley."

She grins but it doesn't reach her eyes and wraps her arms around me. "I like the sound of that. I love you too Freddie."

"Do me a favor Freddie?"

"Anything."

"Floo my mum and dad, just tell them I'm coming soon, while I finish packing."

"A-are you sure? I mean they don't know about us, or how serious we are, or how much I 'd love a good shag with you right no-"

I smirk as she interrupts me, cheeks flushed. "Stay on topic Fred! And yes it's fine. And Yes they know. I write to them every day. They know _everything_."

"Including the sha-"

"Fred! Leave!"

I grin and kiss her temple before jumping into the fireplace.

"Hello?" I call out as I land.

A short plump woman with the same hair as Hermione comes out of the kitchen and meets me in the living room. Dear Merlin…the hair's hereditary! "Ah! You must be Fred!" She exclaims and engulfs me in a warm hug as she introduces herself. "I'm' Hermione's mum, but you can just call me Helen." A taller man comes out the kitchen then and Helen's face lights up. "This is my husband Jack. Jack this is him. This is Fred."

Jack shakes my hand and looks at his wife confused. "Fred?"

Helen smiles softly and nods. "He's err '_the one' _remember Jack? The boy our little girl intends on marrying."

Jack's hand instantly tightens on my hand and he looks up at me. "_Oh. Fred._ Why are you here? Where's my daughter-"

"Jack! Go check on the food dear. I'll talk to Fred." Jack walks away, giving me one last glare. "Now…why _are _you here dear?"

I sigh and sit down with her on the sofa. ""Mione and I have been sort of arguing for the past week. Everyone thinks it's because we spend too much time together so she wants a few days away. She told me to tell you that she'll be here as soon as she finishes packing."

"You've been arguing?" I nod. "What about?"

"Kids. Marriage. Just our future in general."

"It's not like her to want to get married so quickly. I was wondering about that in the letters she's been sending me."

"I was never really close to her until recently. I mean I've been sort of…watching her from afar since I was 15 so naturally I know everything about her no matter how close we were. She always took it slow with her boyfriends so I don't understand. And she's in her early twenties. Way too young to get married. But I know I want to marry her. It's just that I don't want to mess this up. I love her and I would like nothing more than to marry her but honestly-"

"Fred, dear. You're rambling. Give her time because although she's very quick and clever, she's also very indecisive. She'll think she wants something and then after she gets it, she'll go crazy and regret it." Helen watches my face for a minute. I try to smile and I hope she believes it. "Fred?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"You've already got the ring haven't you?"

I sigh and look up at her smug face. "Yes ma'am."

"You're worried that now you've finally got your head wrapped around the idea that she'll back out right?"

I sigh again and nod. "I've got this…really great idea for proposing to her. It would take about two months to set up. I hope she stills wants everything by then. But I need you two to help me. I'd also like to ask your permission to propose to her. 'Mione told me it's muggle tradition and that Mr. granger is very old fashioned."

"Of course we'll help. And I know you care about her Fred. Of course you can marry her. Forget what my husband may say."

I grin and nod. "I'll just go get Hermione then."

"Oh and Fred?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Help her loosen up a bit more will you? I know she's been doing better lately but…she can be a bit stuffy sometimes."

**Hermione.**

I apparate to my mother's house because Fred is taking too long. I hope my father isn't giving him the third degree. I'm about to walk into the living when I hear my mother and Fred talking. _It isn't right to listen,_ I think. But then I hear the word ring and I make sure I listen.

"-already got the ring haven't you?" I hear my mother say.

I hold my breath, waiting for his answer. "Yes ma'am." I gasp and jump back. _He has the ring?! That must have been where he and George went! 'Male bonding time' my arse._

"You're worried that now you've finally got your head wrapped around the idea that she'll back out right?" My mother continues. _Why would he think that?_

I hear Fred sigh before he starts speaking in rushed tones. "I've got this…really great idea for proposing to her. It would take about two months to set up. I hope she stills wants everything by then. But I need you two to help me. I'd also like to ask your permission to propose to her. 'Mione told me it's muggle tradition and that Mr. granger is very old fashioned."

"Of course we'll help. And I know you care about her Fred. Of course you can marry her. Forget what my husband may say."

_Thank you mum. _"I'll just go get Hermione then."

I apparate back to the flat as fast as I can before Fred comes back and realizes I've been listening. I really shouldn't have been listening. Oh I should probably tell him I heard. No that would make him mad. Why would he be mad? It's natural for someone to listen on conversations like that right? It's not like I know exactly what he's planning…no! I should keep this to myself. I'll just tell Gin. Yeah that's a good idea. I'll tell Ginny.

"'Mione?"

"I'm in here!" I call back. I hadn't realized it but I apparated back to Fred's room.

"What are you doing in hear?" He asks with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "I just left my shoes in here, is all."

He nods slowly like he doesn't believe but changes the subject anyway. "Are you all packed up?"

I nod and just stare at him not knowing how to say goodbye. "I love you Fred. It's just for a couple of days."

"I know, love. I love you too."

I lean up on my tip-toes to kiss him lightly on the lips and then start to walk to the fireplace.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Fred?"

He comes to stand in front of me and leans down to kiss me again. This time it's a little deeper, more passionate, and lasts a hell of a lot longer. "I'm _in _love with you, Hermione. We will be married one day. Just be patient."

I try to smile but my brain is in a frenzy right now. I need to get out of here. "I'll be back soon Freddie."

I finally turn to leave and I give one last smile to Fred before I jump into the fireplace and land in my parent's house.

"Mother I'm home!"

**I know this is short and rushed but I just needed something to post. I have somewhere to be tomorrow but I may have the next chapter up by later tonight or Thursday. I'm getting ready for school, reading all the time and getting my shit together so…I'm a bit busy. Um…I'm starting high school in literally a week form today. :0 But I'm not staying in my school district, I'm going to my best friend's private school so I'm fucking nervous. Especially since I'm shy and don't make friends easily but…I'll try my best. Review please! I'm having writers block so just review and help me. I have an idea for Hermione and Fred and I have the perfect 'Fred' way of proposing so…yeah.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've been doing my summer work and I've had end of summer parties to go to. I apologize. From now on though, since we're all starting school and work and such, I'm only going to be posting on weekends. Every Saturday and/or Sunday I'll post a new chapter. That way I'm not distracted from my schoolwork **

**Hermione. **

I work as hard as I can to keep my mother off the topic that is Fred and I's relationship. I help her clean, offer to cook, just keep her busy. But by the fourth day of my mini vacation, I knew she was going to bring it up. She just had this mischievous look in her eyes. She knew what I was trying to do and went along with it. But now she was ready to talk.

"Hermione!" My mum calls from the living room. I sigh as I walk slowly downstairs.

"Yes mum?"

"Sit." I sigh again and sit across from her on the large sofa on the other side of the long glass coffee table. I barely pick up my feet, loving the feel of the freshly cleaned carpet on my bare feet. "I know you've been trying to avoid this conversation, 'Mione. But honestly I can't help but think your brains a little-err-well mental...lately."

I frown. "How am I mental?"

Mum raises an eyebrow, ready to get into a whole big thing but stops when my father enters the room. I watch as my mother smiles, lighting up her whole face when she sees him. "Jack, remember how I told you we needed to talk to Hermione? Now's the time."

"Ahh yes." My father gets comfortable on the couch with mum. "'Mione darling, what's going in with you?"

I lay down on the sofa and yawn. "What do you mean?"

"You've never seemed the type to push for marriage and kids," my mum answers.

"I just-I-" I try to explain but I can't find a reason. "I'm not sure." My father raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. "Its just...after seeing so many people...so close to me...die, during the war, I just got this 'life's too short' mentality." My mum starts to speak and then seems to realize I have more to say before even I do. She knows me better than I know myself. "But lately the mentality's wearing off. Ginny promised me that when James is born, I can visit and babysit as often as I want to really get a feel of having a child. Of course I won't know about the before birth process. Only what I've read in books."

My mum grins. "All of that stuff is baloney. They make some stuff sound so awful when in reality it may be your favorite part of the pregnancy."

I smile. My dad starts speaking and both of us turn to him. "Hermione...are you-that is to say you _and _Fred-ready for that?"

"We both want it more than anything."

"Yes, Hermione, but are you _ready _for it?" I've never thought about it that way. I know it's what I want but is it what I'm ready for? "I don't mean to alarm you," my father says chuckling. "I can already see the gears running through your brain darling. I'm sue you want a family very much but make sure you're ready."

I nod. "You're right daddy."

My mother beams at her husband. "Very well said Jack." She turns to me. "So when you go home tomorrow, you'll sit down with your boyfriend and speak with him about this right? I know you're trying not to change your mind sweetheart but don't force yourself to want something. You'll just end up being unhappy and going mental."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I stay in the living room a little while, thinking and reading, until my mother calls for my help. "Hermione! Help me fix dinner please?" I begin to walk towards the kitchen when the fireplace flares. I stand there wondering who is flooing my parents at dinner time.

I get y answer a minute later when my boyfriend steps out. "Freddie!" I squeal and run to him. I throw my arms around him and my lips are on his before he can say anything.

"Hang on a minute, love. Who are you and what have you done with my girlfriend?"

I grin. "Whatever do you mean?"

"_You_ initiated some PDA? It's as though I don't know you anymore."

"Oh shut up Weasley. What are you doing here?"

"I invited him for dinner," my mother says from behind me. "I figure you'd want to see him sooner then later."

"Thank you mum."

**Another short and quick chapter. I just wanted to get in her sort of a view change before I go into their conversation. Think of this as a part 2 to the last chapter?**

**There will be more Percy soon!**

**Okay I start school tomorrow so I'm definitely going to be busy…stay tuned? I guess? Review with your ideas for this story? Thank you!**

**I just want to give a quick shout out to the people who continuously show love to this story.**

**Gingiie666**

**Pixies114**

**PotterNerd94**

**93 Diagon Alley**

**iLoveRomance2o11**

**The Good Child**

**YukiraKing**

**Witherell**

**Carly**

**Blair**

**Mrs,Fred Weasley**

**CLC**

**Catalunya-triomfant**

**Tasharella**

**Junicorn123**

**XoxMountainGirlxoX**

**NarglesAreBehindIt**

**Sorry if I spelled your name wrong or forgot some peeps. I'm in a rush. Lol I'm having a Harry Potter marathon actually. Watching a movie a day and the last 2 on Saturday. But I forgot yesterday so since I'm in bed with cramps, I'm watching the first and second right now (Y) (I have the 8-disc set-Got it for Christmas)**


	22. Chapter 22

**So my first 2 weeks of school went great :) I actually made friends. Lol i guess it's my natural charm (Pfft what charm?) lol no my bet friend introduced me to peeps and I knew some of the new kids (like me) coming in. **

**Sorry I took so long to upload this but I've been busy with school...obviously. I wrote this on my iPod so sorry for the mistakes.**

**Fred. **

Mr and Mrs. Granger sure know how to feed a man. I hope Hermione can cook as well as her mother. Our kids are going to end up having my appetite just like they'll probably (but hopefully not) 'Mione's hair. "This is delicious," I say as I finish up my plate.

"Thank you Fred," Mrs. Granger replies.

As all of us finish eating Mr. Granger starts to stand up. "Hunny I'll take your plate," he says to his wife. She smiles up at him and he smiles back. Mr. Granger starts picking up everything else on the table.

I stand up and take some plates and food dishes away from him. "I'll help you sir."

Hermione grins as her mother raises her eyebrows at her. I smirk to my girlfriend and move into the kitchen with Mr. Granger.

"Have you thought about how you're going to propose yet?"

I nod. "I have a bit of an idea but its going to take a little while to set up."

"How much of a while? Can we help?"

"Two months maybe? I want everything to be perfect. I spoke with Your wife about my ideas."

"Yes, she mentioned a few of your ideas. Of course we'd be-err-glad to help. You do know that if you ever hurt my daughter...I'm going to get Harry to kill you, understand?"

"Sir, in all honesty. If I ever hurt Hermione, I'll be ASKING you to kill me. I just want her to be happy and I'm hoping I can give her the best."

Mr. Granger grins. "I hope so to. She seems happy with you. And she's very in love."

"Good to know."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hermione decided after everything is cleaned up that she wanted to take me on a tour of her parents home. Mr and Mrs. Granger went to the store quickly to get some ice cream for desert so Hermione and I had the house to ourselves.

It feels like we're a teenage couple alone for the first time. She leads me to her old room and we sit on her bed. She looks so tense and it's making me feel awkward so I grab her waist and pull her in to a kiss. I pull us so we're laying on the bed without breaking the kiss. Hermione, pulls away grinning a few minute later and cuddles into me. "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Freddie."

"'Mione can you please come home tonight instead of tomorrow night?"

"But Fred I think we can use another day-"

I kiss her again, a little more urgent now. "My-OUR-bed misses you."

She smirks. "And you don't?"

"That's a given 'Mione..." Hermione smiles and gets up. "Where are you going?"

"To pack." I smirk and grab the bra she was throwing into her bag, out of her hand. "Fred!"

"I'm helping you pack!" I put the bra on my head and hook it under my chin. Then I grab one of her sweaters and put it on like a cape. "How hot do I look?" I ask laughing. Hermione's doubled over by the time I grab her socks and put then on my hands. I just keep throwing her clothes on me in random places until I'm covered head to toe.

"Fred!" She squeals when I throw her over my shoulder and start running around her house.

Suddenly the front door flies open and I'm so surprised I fall with Hermione landing on me. "Are you okay 'Mione?" I ask, more worried about her than the fact that I may have just hurt my wrist.

I try to hide my pain because Hermione is still laughing and I don't want to worry her. But her mom sees me grimace when I try to help Hermione up. She doesn't say anything but I know she will soon. "Oh hi mum!" Hermione says pulling me up with her quickly. She notices her bra still on my head and yanks it off. "Hi daddy."

Her dad just shakes his head and walks into the kitchen. We hear him start chuckling as soon as he leaves the room. "Well you two," Mrs. Granger starts giggling. "Look like you had some fun." She glances at my wrist and then back to me.

I change the subject before she can say anything. "Uhm...Hermione is going to come home with me tonight."

Hermione nods and grabs my hand (the good one). "I'm-err-almost packed."

Mrs. Granger looks at me. "Fred, be a dear and grab her bag?"

"Of course..."

**Hermione.**

Fred leaves the room quickly and my mother pulls me to sit down with her on the couch. "Hunny, how have you planned to tell Fred about your change of heart?"

I sigh. "I'm just going to wing it mum."

She raises her eyebrows. "That's a first."

"I know but I've learned from Harry and Ron that sometimes spontaneity is okay. Especially in relationships."

Mum nods. "And another thing hunny. Fred hurt his wrist when you fell on him."

"He did?"

"Yes, you should have seen his face when he tried to push himself up. And then you pulled him up by his hurt wrist…I think he may try to hide it from you…just make sure he gets it checked out. I don't want an injured son-in-law-"

"_Mum_."

She grins. "Go get your boyfriend and leave. Say bye to your father."

I roll my eyes. "Yes mum."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

I collapse onto Fred's bed as soon as we land in the flat. Fred chuckles. "Tired 'Mione?"

I shake my head. "I just missed laying with you on this bed. Come here." I pat the space next to me and he lays down with me.

I jump up quickly though as I remember his wrist. He's too stubborn to go on his own. "Freddie, I have something to show you!" He raises an eyebrow but follows me. I hold an arm out to him. "It will be easier to apparate."

He narrows his eyes but takes my arm. I'm glad he has so much trust in me. Haha! We land in St. Mungos a second later. "Oh _'Mione_, why are we here?"

"To get your wrist checked out Fred. You don't think my mum would let that past me do you?"

He sighs. "Hermione I'm fine."

"Give me your hand."

"'Mione what-"

I grab his left hand gently and start feeling around, watching his face carefully as I did. I pressed my finger lightly to an area of his wrist and I saw his face scrunch up a tiny bit in pain. If I weren't looking for it I would've missed it. I pressed a little bit harder and his face scrunches up even more. "That's it. You're getting it checked out."

"Hermione I'm fine."

I give him a look that says there's no room for argument and he follows me to the front desk. There was a young woman sitting behind it. She looks up after a second and smiles at Fred. I look at her nametag. _Clarice._ Clarice pushes out her chest a little ad flips her hair. "How can I help you sir."

I raise an eyebrow at Fred, who was smiling back at her. "Yes, my _boyfriend_ needs to get his wrist checked out."

Clarice pays no attention to me and continues silently flirting with Fred. In the next moment the ends of her hair were on fire and she pointed down a long hallway, frantically trying to put her hair out. I grab Fred's good hand and pull him down the hall.

"Jealous much Hermione?" I just glare at him. "You didn't have to set her hair on fire."

I keep walking ahead of him. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hermione it's okay that you're jealous."

"I don't know what you're talking about Fred."

He smirks and pulls me back to him, planting his lips on mine. "I'm yours, Hermione."

I blush but turn away from him as a familiar doctor comes and gets us. "Evening 'Mione, Fred."

"Hi Draco," I say with a smile.

"Thanks again for babysitting Scorp last week guys. Really appreciate it."

"Anytime," Fred says. And I know he means it. That night was really important for both of us. It was showing how we'd be as parents. Let me tell you…Fred passed that test with flying colors. He was so playful with Scorpius. It was almost like it came naturally. But then again he _does _have 2 younger siblings and nieces and nephews.

"Now what's wrong today Weasley?"

Fred sighs. "'Mione thinks I've hurt my wrist."

"I don't think, I know. Fred I could barely touch it without you wincing."

"Whatever."

Draco smiles and looks over Fred's wrist. He performs a few spells and I watch Fred's face as it curls up in pain. "Yep, it's broken."

I smirk at Fred. "Told you."

"_Whatever_."

Draco laughs and picks up his wand again. "Just give me a few minutes." He performs a few more spells and then grins. "All done. You're free to go guys."

"Thank you Draco!" Fred nods and walks out. "Fred don't be immature. Say thank you."

Fred turns back around with a faux smile. "Thank you Doctor Malfoy! Can I get a lollipop now too?" He asks sarcastically.

Draco smirks and takes a big lollipop out of his pocket. "I usually reserve these for the little kids but I guess a _big kid _can have one too." He tosses it carelessly at Fred and he catches it effortlessly.

"Bye Malfoy."

"Later Weasley_s_."

I blush and wave as we walk out.

"Happy now 'Mione?" Fred asks, throwing his arm around me.

I nod and apparate us back to the flat. "Fred we have to talk." I blurt out as soon as we regain our balance. It's now or never, I think.

"Uh-oh. This doesn't sound good."

I heave a deep sigh. "Err…sit down." He gets comfortable on the sofa and I sit in the armchair next to it.

"Hermione, even if you're breaking up with me please sit next to me."

I giggle and sit next to him. I pull my feet up under me and lean back against the armrest. so I'm facing him. "I don't know where to start."

"Are you breaking up with me?" He asks, half-joking.

"No!" I saw quickly. "Well-err- sort of. No not really. More like…breaking up plans? I mean-err-"

"Hermione spit it out," he says playfully. "You're rambling."

I take a deep breath. "I know about the ring."

George and Luna stumble out of the fireplace then and I barely see Fred's surprised face before George starts speaking quickly.

"Hello lovebirds. You're home a day early 'Mione!"

I grin. "Fred came and swept me away."

Fred somewhat smiles, his mind a bit preoccupied by what I just said. "Is there a reason you two are here?" Fred asks a bit rudely.

George raises an eyebrow but ignores his twin's rudeness. "We just had a bit of information we thought we'd share with the two of you."

"Which is?"

Luna beams. "George and I are moving in together!"

George beams as well. "I'm going to stay with Luna for now but we're going house hunting in London soon. Luna wants-err-lots of kids…so we need-err-uhm-err-lots of space."

Luna nods happily.

"Well that's great. You can leave now."

I kick Fred and give him a look. "We were just having a serious talk…congratulations though. Maybe we can all go out to celebrate tomorrow night?"

George nods, giving me a worried look. I shake my head, telling him it's nothing and he nods. George and I have gotten closer since I started living here.

"We'll celebrate tomorrow than. Have a nice night you two." He steps back into the fireplace with Luna and leaves.

"How'd you find out?" Fred asks.

"Look don't be mad I-"

"I'm not mad Hermione. You were going to find out eventually. I just want to know how you found out and if you've seen it yet."

"I haven't seen it," he sighs in relief. "And I found out because…when you went to my parent's house to tell them I was coming…you were taking to long so I just apparated over…"

"And you heard me talking to your mum?" I nod. He runs a hand over his face. "How much did you hear?"

"Not much," I say quickly. "Just that you already got the ring and had a…err…great idea for proposing to me." He sighs again and I continue before he can say anything. "But the thing is Freddie…"

"Uh-oh. You're pulling the 'Freddie' card on me."

I smile slightly. "It's just…I don't know if I'm…ready…for marriage and kids anymore."

Fred's mouth opens but he doesn't say anything. I can tell he's shocked but just doesn't know what to say. "I-err-"

"I know that's really like weird to hear-"

"Especially since I was just beginning to wrap my head around it." Well that's news to me. "A few days at your parents house and you're questioning our future."

I sigh. "I'm not questioning it. My dad just threw some logic at me. I knew I _wanted _it but I didn't think about if I was _ready _for it. We're young, Fred. Now I understand what you meant."

He nods. "Whatever you say Hermione." I watch him as he walks into his room and slams the door behind him.

What did I just do?

**I actually have the next few chapters planned out for once! I'm so sorry I skipped last week! I was so busy with like homework and I was hanging out with my friends from my old school and I just wasn't thinking about this story at all! I might post two chapters next week if you're lucky! Review please! Thank you!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I have no excuse but laziness…sorry guys. I really do need your ideas because I've been having writer's block guys. Like severe writer's block.**

**Fred. **

How does she just change her mind like that? I was finally ready to really settle down with her. I was really ready to admit I want kids with her and soon. I can tell from the way she handled Scorp a few weeks back that she'd be an excellent mother. I wasn't planning on proposing for a few months but...

I shake my head to get off the topic. It's the some time in the wee hours of the morning and I still haven't spoke to Hermione. But I know I have to soon as I stare at the letter sitting on my bed that my older brother sent to me.

_Dear Hermione and Fred,_

_I understand that I have been a bit of an-for lack of better words- arse lately, going from trying to ruin your relationship to not speaking to you at all. To express my complete apologies I'd like to invite you two over for a meal at my home tomorrow night. Penelope will be here as well. I look forward to seeing you._

_Much love,_

_Percy._

I don't want to go. Hermione and I are already on shaky grounds. It'll take but so much for me to lose her. She'll probably sleep in her room tonight if she thinks I'm upset with her. I don't ever want her to go to sleep with us on bad terms. That's something my mother always told me.

I open the door to my bedroom slowly peeking out to see if she's near. "Baby?" I ask quietly into the darkness. There's no reply. I walk into the hall a tiny bit and look around trying to adjust my eyes. "Love?" I say a little bit louder. No answer. I hold my breathe and listen _something_ even a snore. Suddenly my ears pick up sobbing coming from 'Mione's room. I push open her door quietly. I take in her petite frame on her small bed shaking violently under her sobs. Her face was in her pillow and she was gasping for breath…between sobs. I creep up to her and gently pick her up in my arms.

"Oh Fred! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to upse-"

"Shh. You didn't." I lay her back down in my bed and curl up next to her, not bothering to get under the sheets. I hold her for about a half hour before she stops sobbing and eventually falls asleep. I try to sleep as well but my thoughts keep swimming around my head. _What if she just doesn't want a future with me on the whole? What am I supposed to do then….my heart is completely invested in her and I don't know what I'd do without her._

When we wake up the next morning we know that we're fine. We just have to talk. "Hermione?" She sits up and looks at me, her hair sticking in all directions like a troll. "We need to talk."

"I know," she whispers.

I know she doesn't want to start the conversation so I decide to start before an awkward silence comes on us. "I just…I just want to understand what's going on in your head."

She grins and her laugh almost sounds alien amongst this situation. "Freddie, I don't even know what's going on in my head. I guess…I'm feeling how you were before. Almost as though we switched roles. I want a family and a future with you but _not right now_." She wiggles her nose a bit before simultaneously sneezing and hiccupping.

I grin at her. As strange as that was she still looked adorable. "I love you Hermione."

She smiles, knowing I understand where she's coming from and I'm fine with it and leans over to hug me. "I love you too Fred."

"Oh! My dear brother Percy sent us a letter earlier love." 'Mione raises her eyebrows and it's all I can do to not take her right now. "He-err- wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow night." She makes a face and I laugh. "He wants to apologize."

"I guess we ought to go then."

"But what if he tries something with you."

Hermione smiles, pushing off of my-our-bed. "Then my big strong boyfriend will be there to save me." She winks and walks out into the bathroom.

I lay back in my bed. It feels so empty without her next to me. I think about our relationship so far. We've been really together for almost three weeks now. The only people who know are me, 'Mione, George, Ginny, and mum. I wonder if Luna knows? Who cares. So we started fighting a week after we got together and by the end of the week 'Mione had decided to go to her parents. Now we're here. It feels as though it's been so much longer then three weeks. Feels as though it's been six months. Imagine if we broke up now…

"Fred!" 'Mione calls from the kitchen. I walk out, still in my clothes from yesterday. She's changed and washed up and is now making us breakfast. "I was thinking…since the flat is ours now…do you want to redecorate?"

I sit down at the counter and watch her work. "That's a very couple-y thing to do, love. Think we're ready for that?" I joke.

She laughs and puts a plate down in front of me. "I think we can handle it…if not I can always get Neville to hel-"

I shake my head. "Merlin no. I'll go get changed after I eat. Thank you by the way."

She kisses my cheek and walks past me, back into her room. "Anything for you hun."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Hermione.**

"What do you think about this wallpaper for our room Freddie?" I point to a solid dark red one.

He shakes his head and keeps walking through the store. "Reminds me too much of Hogwarts. What about this one?" He's point to a deep black one with red stripes on it.

"Absolutely not. There will be no black wallpapers where I sleep."

Fred snorts but keeps looking. He drifts away from me and eventually comes back saying that this is useless. "How about we just paint it ourselves?" He asks.

"That's actually not a bad idea Freddie."

He grins. "I am sort of smart you know…"

I grin as well and peck his lips. "I know." We apparate out of the store, and back to _our _flat. Oh how I'm going to enjoy saying that. I stare at our room and the deep brown color of the furniture in there. "How about a light grey color?" I ask quietly.

He stares at the room for a moment and then back at me, and then back at the room. "I like it. But I can make it even better." I raise an eyebrow challenging him. "What if we paint it light grey and then we just splatter random colors all over?"

As much as I prefer a set uniformity, I can't help but admit I've always wanted to do that. "Alright." I agree. "I like that idea." Fred starts pulling out his wand but I stop him. "Can we do it the muggle way? It's tons more fun. I promise!"

He nods and conjures up several paint buckets. We change into some old clothes before Fred starts magically removing the furniture from the room. I conjure a large sheet on paper for the floor. "Ready?" He asks, handing me a pair of gloves.

"Ready."

We open the grey paint can and begin painting over the dull orange color on his walls. An hour later of diligent work, I can tell Fred is starting to get restless as he'll stop, look at me, and then huff and get back to work. Eventually I conjure up a radio and it starts playing his favorite songs, which seems to calm him down again. Another hour and we were pretty much done with the room. That's when I felt the first splatter of paint on my back.

"My hands slipped. Sorry babe," Fred says with a smirk. He turns around and starts painting again.

I lean down and silently put down my brush. I grab a handful of paint and throw it in his direction. About a quarter of what was in my hand lands on him but I still feel some satisfaction and smirk as well. "Oops my hand slipped. Sorry baby," I say, imitating him.

"Oh it's on!" Fred says and goes to open another color of paint.

I open a different one as well and an all around paint war begins. We're throwing paint left and right, it's getting on the walls, the floor, in other paint cans, but primarily on us. We throw paint for what seems like forever before we end up right in front of each other, laughing and trying to catch our breaths.

Fred wipes his blue hand across my cheek and continues down until he's holding my neck. He pulls me close for a kiss before resting his forehead on mine and kissing my nose. "You want to get cleaned up before we head over to Gin's?"

I nod but pull him back down for another kiss before we head to the bathroom. "We could save time just by showering together 'Mione…" He says as I get into the shower. "It's not like I haven't seen in all before."

I laugh and peek out of the shower. "Hop in!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hello, hello!" Fred says as we walk into Harry and Gin's home an hour later. We would have been here sooner but…we had…for lack of better words…a quickie in the shower before we came…not what I meant…

I blush at these thoughts and Fred smirks at me. Ginny comes running to hug me then notices our faces. "You two just had sex didn't you?"

Harry comes a moment later and looks between the three of us. "Who just had sex?" He asks giving me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Fred and Hermione. And from the looks on their faces, I think it was pretty intense."

Harry splutters. "I don't need to know about my sister's sex life thank you very much."

I smile and pat Harry on the back. "It's alright Harry. I don't want you hearing about it either." I give Gin a pointed look before taking her into the kitchen to gossip, while the boys talk.

Ginny smirks. "Was it good?"

"Very." I say bluntly, knowing she'll get it out of me anyway. "You know how I used to dream about the day I finally could be with Fred back in Hogwarts?" Gin nods, smiling just as wide as me. "It's like a reality now! And the sex is amazing…but then again I have nothing to compare it to."

"We could always have a threesome with Draco," she says giggling. "Now _that's _a body I wouldn't mind seeing."

I laugh along with her, trying to now not only keep the thoughts of Fred and I out of my head but thought of _Draco _out of my head. "Can we just start planning the wedding now Ginny?"

She smiles and takes me back to the boys. "Don't think we're done talking 'Mione."

"Oh I know we're not."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Fred and I floo to Percy's flat a little while after we get home from Gin and Harry's. It was the first day planning their wedding and she's already driving everyone crazy. The wedding's in six months…I think I might Avada her before then. Wait I take that back its mean!

"We're here!" Fred calls out.

Penelope comes in and gestures towards a room to the right. "He's getting dressed. Hi Hermione how are you?"

"I'm good Penelope and you?"

She shrugs. "You know…dealing with Percy, trying to make sure he doesn't lose his mind."

I laugh and I notice how tired she looks. The now-it-all instincts makes me curious about what's going on in her life but the bookworm instincts make me realize she'll talk when she's ready. My curiosity overrides my common sense and I shoo Fred to another room while the girls talk.

"Penelope this may be a bit out of line seeing as we've never been close but…what's really going on with you?"

"Hermione I can trust you right?"

"Of course!"

"I just care about Percy so much and I never really got over it when we broke up…I don't like watching him like you but if he's satisfied then…"

I sigh. I understand how she feels having watching Fred date other girls for the past few years. "Penelope…do you…stay up at night thinking about it?"

She smiles warily. "You noticed the bags then? I thought my make-up or magic could cover it up. I guess they're too deep."

I shake my head. "No no the makeup worked but I can just tell in your demeanor."

She shrugs. "I stay up every night."

"Penel…are you-are you in love with Percy?"

She grins before putting her head in her hands. "You caught me…"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

After our talk Penelope and I seemed so much closer. I mean admitting your love for someone brings people together.

We were all currently sitting in Percy's living room making small talk. Well Penelope and I were making small talk. Percy and Fred were getting into a minor argument about work. I decide to step in and stop it before it goes any farther.

"So Percy! Inviting us over was a pleasant surprise!" Fred snorts but doesn't say anything.

Percy nods. "I know I've been slightly off lately towards you two but I sincerely want to congratulate you two on having a relationship and apologize for the way I acted before." There's something in the way he has this unnatural sneer on his face when he says it that makes me not want to believe him but I smile and hug him in thanks anyway.

Fred shakes his hand and, after eyeing him, thanks him for dinner and we apparate back to our flat. Fred goes straight to the bathroom and I head to the kitchen to put our leftover food away. A few moments later I hear a shout only slightly smothered by the closed door. I fling open he door to see Fred looking around frantically for something. "Freddie what's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't find the ring," he says breaking down.

**I'm baacckkk! So I'm obsessed with his show on Disney Channel called **_**My Babysitter's a Vampire…**_** It reminds me of the old Disney because of the effects…I don't know. Review please! Tell me if you're happy with this chapter, upset with this chapter, upset with me…anything! **


	24. Chapter 24

**So my grades have gone down…and I'm trying to keep them up! SO I'm writing this in my spare time so I can study on the weekends **** Does that make sense? *****Kanye shrug***** Here's the chapter!**

**I don't know if you guys know this but I live on the east coast…and Sandy made her way through last week so I've been….a little off my game lately. #Sorry.**

**Charlie.**

I stand by the fireplace waiting for Miranda. We've been getting really serious lately and I hope it lasts. I'm not used to long relationships so I'm not exactly sure how to make this work. Thank Merlin, she understands or she probably would have dumped me by now. "Miranda are you ready?" I call to her. She's been at my flat for the past few days and now we're getting ready to go to Percy's house for the day.

"One moment Char!" She calls back. I grab a handful of floo dust when I hear footsteps coming towards me. I step into the fireplace, my eyes widening when she walks out. She's always been beautiful to me but now, with her hair up and no makeup on…I make an unintelligent sound, accidentally dropping the floo into the fireplace. The flames swirl around me and I jump out quickly before I get sucked in. Thank goodness I played Quidditch and I have fast reflexes form dodging dragon flames.

Miranda's giggling, just making her look even more irresistible. "You alright there babe?" She asks, unable to control her laughter.

I nod before gesturing towards the fireplace. "Shall we?"

"We shall."

Miranda steps into the fireplace and I step in too as close to her as I can be. It's a big fireplace but she doesn't seem to mind. She throws down the floo powder.

"Miranda!" Penelope engulfs her into a hug, the moment she steps out of the fireplace.

"Well hello to you to, Pen." I say. Penelope smiles at me and waves.

"I would hug you but Miranda's been getting pretty protective over you-"

"Penel!"

I raise an eyebrow at my girlfriend. "Yes?"

Penelope grins. "She told me she'd rather no other pretty girls touch you, because she knows your type and she'd rather not have to Avada someone since you guys have barely been together-"

"Penelope, that's enough!"

"-And I figured I was in that pretty girl category so as I'd rather not get Avada'ed by your lovely girlfriend, I didn't hug you!"

Miranda starts to walk away and I hug Penelope. "You are most definitely in that category little miss. But you're my little brother's territory. Sucks though. We could have gotten on very nicely." I wink at her as I pull away and she shakes her head.

"Go get your girlfriend and meet us in the kitchen."

I grin and jog into the bathroom where Miranda went. I grab her around the waist and pick her up, carrying her into the kitchen. "Get off me!"

"Not going to happen." I put her down but keep my arms around her.

"Let go of me, you jerk." She sounds serious and I look down at her just to make sure her playful smile was still on her face.

"No way sweet cheeks." I lean down slightly to whisper in her ear. "Letting go of you will only tear me apart baby. I can't let you go."

Percy rolls his eyes and Penelope slaps him. "You guys are so mushy."

Penelope elbows me and I finally let go, moving a hand to cover my rib. "Ouch!"

"_He's _mushy. _I'm _not mushy." She mutters.

"That must be why you guys are still together," Percy whispers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Penelope asks.

"Well he's used to girls like…well no offense to Ron…but girls like Lavender."

"And?" Miranda asks.

"And you're not like that," Percy finishes.

"Well what am I like then?" Miranda asks, suddenly getting defensive.

"You're smart, down to earth, and naturally beautiful…no makeup needed." I say. "Which is why I am attempting this whole…relationship…thing."

Miranda smiles slightly before raising her eyebrows at Penelope. "That means you're not getting rid of him hun." Pen says.

Miranda and I share a secret sort of smile. "Anyways…" Percy starts. "Would you guys like some lunch? I'm getting hungry and we were about to head out to Diagon Alley."

"Let's go!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Molly.**

"Arthur hunny!" I yell upstairs.

"Yes Molls?"

"I need you to come down for a little while! George needs to speak with us!"

I sit down with George and we watch Luna playing with Victoire and Teddy until we here Arthur's footsteps.

"Luna, give me ten minutes!" George yells over to her and his father sits down next to him.

"What's going on George?" I ask him quietly.

"Well…long story short, Fred's lost the ring."

"Ring?" Arthur asks. "What ring?"

"Oh Arthur you know Fred's been thinking about proposing to 'Mione."

"But I wasn't aware he had gotten a ring already!"

"Neither was I…when was this?"

"A couple weeks ago before they started fighting, now-"

"They were fighting?" I ask.

George sighs. "Mom-"

"Okay I'll stop interrupting!"

"Okay well. Percy invited Fred and Hermione over for dinner a few nights ago. Fred always carries the ring with him because, like me with Luna, you never know when it's going to be the right time. And although Hermione isn't as adamant about them getting married and having kids now as she was before, he still wants to be ready. But after he got back to their flat after dinner…he couldn't find the ring."

"What are you saying George? So he just misplaced it. He needs to find it."

"No mom you don't understand. He had it when he went to Percy's and not when he got back to their flat!"

Arthur sighs. "Son, are you saying that Percy took it?"

"It's just a thought, dad."

"He's not _still _jealous of that relationship is he? Percy's more mature than that."

"You would think right?" George stands up and shrugs. "I don't know. I thought you two ought to be involved. Luna! Let's go babe. I'm hungry!"

Luna put down the book she was reading to the kids and made her way over.

"She's going to be a great mother," I whisper to George and he takes her hand.

"I know," He whispers back. "You ready Lu?"

"Of course George. Bye Molly, Arthur. Be careful of the Nargles. Victoire's full of them. Shall we go then?"

I watch them walk a few meters before apparating off. I turn to Arthur. "Do you believe him?"

"Of course I believe him. Who does George care about more than anybody else?" Arthur asks.

"Fred." I sigh.

"So he will protect everything _Fred_ cares about. And who is one of the most important people to Fred?"

"Hermione."

"George is telling the truth." Arthur says quickly, grabbing his coat and walking to the door. "Call Ron over to watch the kids and meet me at Percy's flat as soon as you can love." He pecks me on the lips and apparates out.

Merlin I love that man.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Charlie.**

We sat down at a table outside of a new Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. I suppose I like Italian food. I'm more of a Mexican/Thai type person.

I pull out Miranda's chair for her, attempting to be the "ideal" boyfriend. She grins at me and sits down shaking her head. She's still a little upset with me for "flirting" with Penelope but deep down she knows it was all in good fun.

After we order we get into small talk about business and the dragons and Romania.

"Have you ever been severely injured by one Charlie?" Penelope asks me. She's sitting next to Percy and across from Miranda. She leans forward a bit in her seat, jokingly batting her eyelashes at me. Her and I have been _jokingly_ flirting all day, because of Miranda's reactions.

And right on cue Miranda steps in and answers her for me. "_Yes_ Miss _Slag_. He got 3rd degree burns from one a few months ago, which is how we met. I was interning at that hospital when he came in and he ended up bringing me to the dragons!"

Penelope laughs at the slag comment and leans back in her seat.

After we eat, Miranda convinces us to order a few pieces of cake just for fun.

"I just _love _chocolate cake and I-oh-Percy?"

"Yes Miranda?"

"Is there something you and Pen here would like to share with us?"

I give her a quizzical look and she gestures to the ring hanging out of Percy's jacket pocket. Penelope looks at it and gasps. "Percy is that…?"

Miranda stands up and stamps her foot. "Are you proposing to her?! How come I didn't know about this? Penelope. Percy. You need to spill. _Now._"

As much as I love how hot she is when she's demanding, I can't pay attention to her because I want to know what's going on as much as she does. And by the look on her face so does Penelope.

"Percy Ignatius Weasley," Penelope starts. "What. the _**bloody hell**_. Are you doing. With Fred's engagement ring?!"

"What?!" Miranda and I say in unison.

**George**.

I gasp and grab Luna's arm as we walk past the new Italian restaurant in Diagon Alley. We speed away from what we just heard, trying to get as far as we can before I just apparate us to Fred and Mione's flat.

"I know who has your ring!" I splutter as we land in my brother's room.

**Charlie.**

"Percy…no…what?!" I attempt to ask.

"Percy, how could you…?" Miranda asks.

"What were you _thinking?_ Do you know how much pain you've already put them through?! How could you even _think_ to do that to your own _brother-_"

"He stole my girl-"

"She was _never _your girl! _Get over her!"_

Miranda and I just look at each other and then back at Penelope and Percy arguing. Miranda takes some money out of her purse and gesture for me to do the same. We leave it on the table and start to walk away but not before hearing the last of Percy's attempt to win the argument.

"-think Fred's irresponsible for losing such an important thing!"

"Percy. I can't even _look _at you. This isn't the guy I fell in love with!"

Percy doesn't say anything. Miranda and I stop walking and turn around to watch. Half of the restaurant is staring at them. Reporters have already gathered after Penelope ended up mentioning Hermione's name.

"Penelope we were together _years_ ago…" Percy starts quietly.

"And I'm the one who was stupid enough to fall in love with you when you were already obsessing over another girl, I know," Penelope replies just as quiet.

I grab Miranda's hand and mouth, "We should leave."

Just before I apparate I see Percy grab Penelope and disappear with her.

**I know this is kind of short. And I realize it probably sucked. I'm hungry and I don't feel well but I wanted to give you guys a chapter. #Sorry. I have a lot on my mind. I need ideas guys. Uhm…I haven't had school since October 26 because of this fucking hurricane. That may sound great to some of you but I'd rather be in school then have all of this shit going on.**

**I don't know when I'll be posting another chapter. I feel like you guys are starting to get bored of this and I don't want to continue it if you don't want to read it so…give me your thought on that. I'm going to start writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one.**

**Review PLeaseseee!**


	25. Chapter 25

**GUYS I AM SO SO SOSOSOOSOSO SORRY. I completely forgot about this story. And I had family issues and my best friend and I were having issues and Christmas and everything so I seriously wish that I had remembered about this to take my mind off everything. **

**Then back to school and tests and now im sick….IM SO SORRY. But I'm back now and hopefully for a while.**

**Fred.**

"Why does Percy have my ring?" I ask my brother.

George sighs and shakes his head. "He has this whole plan to ruin you two. From what I got, he thinks Hermione will think you're so irresponsible that you could actually lose the ring you were going to propose with."

"'Mione would never believe that!"

"We should tell her. Now that I think about it."

I nod. "I'll tell her. She should be back soon anyway. She was with Gin making wedding arrangements."

"They're making arrangements without me?" Luna asks, wide eyed. She pops away, muttering something about nargles.

"_Speaking _of weddings…Luna is driving me absolutely barmy. _I want mirrors here. I want thestrals to lead me in. I think crumpled-horned snorkacks would be a good gift to everybody._ I just want her to shut up!"

"George you know bloody well you don't want her to stop."

He grins. "Of course not but I do want to punch her sometimes. You know I would never hit a bird but…damn she's annoying."

"Georgie. Just imagine. As the two of you are about to make your vows. And you're staring down at her, and she's looking up at you. Will it really matter what's around you?"

George contemplates this for a moment. "I suppose not."

"See I don't know your complete feelings on her seeing as you never told me _anything_. Not that I mind. Even though I told you about Hermione all the way back in whatever year that was."

He sighs. "Fred-"

"I'm over it bro. Really. Just tell me how you feel about her."

George grins. "She may be a bit barmy and all but she's perfect. She's smart, beautiful, and man…she makes me happier than the shop," He finishes not looking me in the eye.

"Blasphemy!" I shout, laughing along with my brother. "No. No. In all honesty though George, I think she could be dressed in _drag_ and you'd still marry her."

"Probably."

I smile. "Better get some crumple-bone snorlacks, a shite load of mirror and ask Harry to help you find some thestrals then."

George smiles back. "I supposed so. Oh one more thing?"

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be my best man, right mate?"

"Of course bro."

**Hermione.**

I haven't seen Neville in so long. It's hard to believe we were having lunch together and speaking as though we see each other every day. He's gotten fit since our days at Hogwarts. His shoulders broader and his muscles more toned. I can't imagine how easy it was to get his wife to marry him. He's very handsome!

"'Mione…staring at me is not going to make me fall in love with you. Sorry if that was your intention." Neville grins and I roll my eyes.

"That was _not _my intention no. But Neville I have to say…your confidence is a slight turn on! I'm almost upset that I didn't go after you during our days in school." I laugh to let him know I'm joking.

"That reminds me. How's Fred? How's your relationship? Last time I saw you the two of you were fighting."

"We're a lot better now. With the fighting at least."

"What do you mean?"

I sigh. "Fred lost my engagement ring,"

Neville raises an eyebrow. "That doesn't sound good."

"It's not."

"Do you think someone took it?"

"I'd like to think that but there's that subconscious feeling that he might have just been…slightly irresponsible and left it somewhere."

"Hermione you don't really think he would do that do you?"

"Of course not! It's just hard to think of plausible reasons."

"Plausible reason number 1, Hermione: Someone took it. Did you have anyone who was upset with you or Fred? Maybe a bit jealous?"

"_Percy._" I mutter.

"What?"

"Percy! He tried to ask me on a date before Fred and I got together. Oh this makes perfect sense! I knew he was too quiet for someone who swore revenge!"

"What are you going to do about it 'Mione?" Neville asks me, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I-I-I don't know. Honestly. I'd like to think that he'll realize how silly this is but I'm not sure about that."

"Hermione…maybe you should talk to Fred about this. We'll hang out another time. I think your mind is a bit preoccupied."

I don't even think twice about his offer and I gulp the last drops of my soda. "Thank you Neville." I kiss him on the cheek. "We'll get together again soon."

"Good luck!"

**Percy.**

I stare long and hard at Penelope trying to make sense of what she's telling me. How is it possible that all this time she's been in love with me? I'm a very smart man. I can't comprehend how I overlooked it.

"Penelope?"

She sighs. "Yes Percy?"

"Can you explain it to me again?"

"Percy…for a smart bloke…you're really stupid." I smile and avert my attention to a wall. From my peripheral vision, I see her smile back at me. "Listen, Percy. I'll put it in layman's terms for you. I. Love. You. I'm in love with you. You're smart. You're ambitious. You may be a workaholic but hey! Someone's gotta make the money. You may have some wacky ideas, including this ring idea right now, but we'll get back to that later-" I sigh, wishing she hadn't brought it up. "-Oh don't give me that. You knew I was going to bring it up eventually. But don't worry about my feelings…it's not like you ever have in the past anyway," she whispers the last part but I still hear her.

To be completely honest, I do love Penelope. Maybe I'm not in love with her but I can learn to be. She's _very_ intelligent, beyond sweet and she may not have all the 'Gryffindor courage' but I know she can hold her own. I feel the ring in my jacket pocket, a burden on my soul right now. Should I continue on with my plan and possibly win Hermione back? Or should I see if I still have a chance with Penelope?

Penelope decides to make that decision for me. "And about your plan…you saw how Hermione and Fred were together. They're inseparable at this point. She loves him. She's in love with him and the same goes for him towards her. She's going to believe him over you any day and she definitely won't appreciate you stealing her engagement ring, which by the way, you should return before she ends up _hating _you. At least if you do it quickly you still have a chance to be at least friends with her. As you know that anything more will most likely _never _transpire."

"Penelope…"

"I can see all the little gears in your head turning at this point and I think I should give you a break before your brain implodes. It's a lot to take in I know. And there's a lot that you have to think about. Maybe you can get back to me about what's going on but for right now I'm not sure if I can stay just friends with you for much longer. It _hurt_ Percy. To give you advice on Hermione for the past few months. It _hurt_. And I love you but honestly. You need to get your shit together. We'll talk soon Percy. Hopefully."

I finally decide to speak up. "Hermione-oh-no-oh-I meant Penelope…"

She shakes her head and grabs some floo powder. "Bye Percy. Like I said before. _Get your shite together."_

**I'm sorry it's so short. And I'm sorry it sucks so much. I just wanted to get something up before you guys stop reading :/ If you haven't already…**

**Please review with ideas or pitches or whatever. If you give me ideas I'll update faster!**


	26. Chapter 26

**It's been a minute man. I honestly forgot about this story. I hope you guys still check to see if I've updated because since finals are over I'll be writing a lot...**

**This is a break from Percy and Hermione because someone wanted more of the other relationships sooooo here! I'm not sure if I've specified ages and how many kids everyone has so whatever I say in this chapter is correct and I guess you can apply it to the rest of the story.**

**And I know Ginny was pregnant with her first child throughout this story. I messed it up so pretend she was pregnant with Lily. **

**Oh and at some point I switched tenses. I don't know how that happened but just flow with it.**

**Harry. **

I leaned over Ginny's sleeping body holding Albus and James back so they didn't wake her up yet.

"Daddy can we wake her up _now?_" Albus's two-year-old eyes stared up at me. three-year-old James ruffled his little brother's hair the way I usually ruffled his.

"Wait another minute Al," James whispered.

"But James-"

"We're not waking her up until ten."

"James-"

"Stop Albie."

"James please," I put a hand over both of their mouths.

"Stop talking both of you or you'll wake your mother up."

At that moment my beautiful fiancé's eyes fluttered open and she smiled. "I've been awake boys. I just wanted to see how long it would take for them to stop arguing. I guess you shut it down pretty quickly Harry." I smiled as she took Albus in her arms and kissed his head. "Good morning my handsome sons." She kissed James's head as well before turning to me and pecking my lips. "And good morning to you my amazing finacé."

I raised an eyebrow. "Happy birthday darling." I nudged James who ran out of the room and came back in about five minutes later riding his mother's birthday present.

Albus and I grinned as we watched Ginny's eyes grow wide. "Harry," she whispered.

"Do you like it mommy?!" Albus asked jumping off of her so she could get it from James.

"You boys bought me a Nimbus 3000?"

I got off the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "Only the very best for the-boy-who-lived's fiancé right?"

She punched me on my arm before pulling me in for a kiss. "Thank you Harry." After another kiss she muttered against my lips, "and don't ever mention your stupid fame ever again."

**George.**

"George hurry up," my fiancé yelled from her living room.

"I'm hurrying. Beauty doesn't come easy babe."

I heard her sigh. "Why am I marrying you?"

I grinned at that. I couldn't believe we were actually getting married! Not even that. I couldn't believe that _I _was getting married. Fred and I once promised each other that we would never get married and we would live the bachelor life forever. Now he's whipped and I'm engaged. I understand what mum means when she tells us we've matured.

"George!"

"Okay baby I'm coming!"

I walked out of her bathroom and I suddenly felt nervous. Today was the day when we were going to announce to all our friends that we were engaged. Our families already know but not everyone else. And as it was Gin's birthday and she was having a big party, we decided today was a good day to tell everyone.

"Are you okay George?" Luna asked me. She reached out to fix my tie and I suddenly got the huge urge to kiss her. I leaned down but before our lips could touch she interrupted me. "You're going to mess up all of your beauty Georgie."

I shook my head. "Those lips are worth it." Our lips met and I couldn't help but deepen it.

"George-" she started.

I moved down to her jaw.

"George-" she whispered.

I moved down to her neck.

"Georgie-" she moaned and that set me off.

"Screw it. We can be late." I picked her up and she wrapped her legs around my waste attaching her lips to mine again.

**Charlie.**

Miranda and I walked into the Potter's house when Harry opened the door. Miranda hugged him and then I shook his hand. "Where's my pregnant little sister hm?"

Harry nodded toward the kitchen. "I keep trying to get her to sit down but she's not having any of it."

"I'll get her out," Miranda says as she heads toward the kitchen.

I looked at Harry and then walked the opposite direction. "I don't want to be around her pregnant hormones."

He shakes his head, following me into the living room. We were the first people here so it was just him and me. "They haven't been that bad this time around."

I laughed. "Remember when she almost avada'd Crookshanks that time because she," I used air quotes, "'Looked at her funny.'"

Harry laughed. "I remember that. Or when she used the bat bogey hex on Ron because she thought he was eating too much."

"Man Harry. I don't know how you do it."

"You don't know how he does what?" We turned around to see Gin standing there holding a tray of finger food. "Remember I have my wand on me."

Miranda sat on my lap and Ginny put down the tray to cuddle into her husband. "I was just praising you guys for the boys' manner. You're doing a great job," I answered.

"Nice save," Miranda whispered in my ear.

"I know. So who else is supposed to be coming?"

Harry looks at the clock on the wall and answers me. "Fred and 'Mione, George and Luna, Neville and Michelle-"

"Who are Neville and Michelle?" Miranda asked.

"Neville's an old friend from our Hogwarts days and Michelle is his wife. He met her through Fleur. She used to go to Beauxbatons. Did you know her?" Harry answered.

Miranda shook her head. "She was probably a few grades younger if she's married to one of your friends."

Harry nodded. "Erm-Draco and Astoria, Bill and Fleur, Ron and Lav, Percy, Penelope, and a few more."

"Percy's coming?"

Gin nodded. "He's our brother."

"I know."

**Neville.**

I pat Percy's head as I give him to Michelle and then I go back to get Emma. "Are you ready?" Michelle nods but I see the worry in her eyes.

I kiss her cheek. "Everyone will love you and the kids. Okay? Trust me. I grew up with these guys."

She nods again and smiles this time. "Let's go."

We floo to the Potters' and I let Michelle out first. "Harry! Ginny!"

Ginny comes running in. She's been excited to meet Michelle ever since I mentioned her at the twins' shop. I take Percy from Michelle knowing that Ginny's going to hug her. And right on cue Gin runs into my wife's arms.

"It's so good to finally meet you! I'm Ginny." Harry strolls in carrying Albus. "And this is my husband, Harry."

Michelle's eyes grow wide as she shakes Harry's hand. "It eez an honor to meet you, 'arry. Sank you for all zat you 'ave done for us."

Harry shakes his head. "Don't worry about it. It's nice to meet you too Michelle." He crouches down to Emma's height, as Gin takes Michelle into the kitchen with the other girls. I knew Gin would love her. "Hi, you must be Emma." He let's Albie go. "This is Albus, you guys are about the same age. And this is James." Harry's other son come running to his dad. "You can all go play."

"What about 'erce?" Emma asks him.

"Erse?"

I chuckle. "She means Percy," I tell Harry. "And Percy is going to stay with me alright Em?" She nods and lets the boys drag her away. "Will she be okay?" I ask Harry.

He nods. "They're used to Bill and Fleur's little girl. They're harmless."

"Okay. Let's go then."

**Ginny.**

It took about an hour for everyone to arrive. I look around at all my friends and family. Mom and dad are scolding Ron for breaking up with Lav in the middle of he party. (I enjoyed watching that _a lot_.) Lav had left immediately after.

I look towards the kitchen where Fred has his arm around Hermione while she's having a conversation with Neville. Every now and then Hermione would laugh and Fred would shoot daggers at Neville making him chuckle.

Michelle is in the living room with Astoria and Fleur. I think they're still talking about makeup tips and hair care. After I check on the kids I'll go join them.

I walk into the backyard to see what the kids are up to. Albus and Emma are chasing each other around a tree. James is trying to get Teddy to pay attention to him but Teddy has all eyes on Victoire. Draco, Scorpius, Dominique, and Roxanne are eating by the fence and George is making them laugh with a few new WWW products and Luna is letting him test them on her. She has so much trust in that boy.

I look around the backyard and realize that Penelope and Percy are not sitting together. Percy gets up after a few minutes and walks over to me. "I think I'm going to head home early Gin. Happy birthday you muppet." He kisses my head and heads to the fireplace before disappearing. I shrug it off and promise to visit him tomorrow. I don't want to deal with any of this on my day.

I go back inside and sit with Fleur and them. It's good to see everyone-minus Percy- smiling. I catch Harry's eye across the room and mouth, 'Thank you." He grins and winks mouthing back, "I love you."

**Okay this is a quick short chapter. I felt like I had to get osmthing up. Sorry if it sucks but I didn't edit it and I felt bad about not being here in a while. There are so many mistakes, just about like time and children and stuff like that…ignore it. Next chapter will get back to Fred and Hermione. **

**Review? Thankss**


	27. Chapter 27

**Percy.**

Hermione. Penelope. Hermione. Penelope. Hermione. Penelope. Hermione. Penelope.

My mind keeps going back and forth from the two of them. What is it that Hermione always tells us to do? A Pros and Cons chart? Okay.

Hermione. Pros: She's gorgeous. She's puts others before herself, always. She likes books as much as I do. She's 'the Brightest-Witch-of-her-Age.' And everyone knows I like intelligence. I can have very intellectual conversations with her. She's brave…most likely the reason why she was put in Gryffindor over Ravenclaw. Her bravery overwhelms her brains. She knows how to get revenge on people and she uses her brains to do it. I laugh thinking about what happened to Rita Skeeter.

Okay now Hermione cons: She's in love with Fred. I've been a prat so she'll never even think twice about me now. It's never going to happen.

Penelope. Pros: She's already in love with me. She knows everything about me and still wants to be with me. She's always here for me. She was in Ravenclaw so she's extremely intelligent. She's mature. She knows how to handle me.

I think back to when she was petrified in our fifth year and how upset I was. I was in love with her then.

I shake off the thought and try to think about the Penelope cons. Well she's…er…well she uses her beauty to her advantage…but that's a pro. There really are no cons on her. Penelope is perfect for me and everyone can see it...but me, obviously.

I run into my room and grab the ring off my nightstand. Then I apparate to Fred and 'Mione's apartment. They deserve to be with each other.

**Fred. **

I here the fireplace flare so I meet Hermione in the living room. "Hey babe."

"Fred I need to talk to you." I hate when she says that.

"Please don't break up with me I just got you-"

"Shut up Freddie, you know I'm not breaking up with you." I grin and bring her down into my lap on the couch. "I just…well I might as well I just say it. I know you lost the ring Fred,"

"I-"

"And before you can interrupt I'm not mad. I don't think you misplaced it or anything. I know that you always kept it with you,"

"How-"

"George told me."

I nod. "Look 'Mione I'm really sorry. It's okay if you're worried about my responsible-ness now or you don't really want to be with someone in such a messed up family or-"

I'm surprised when she laughs. "Shut up Fred," she kisses me to make me stop talking. "You're not making any sense. Fred. Look at me." I look her in the eyes. "I want to marry you. I love you. And I'll never leave you."

"For better for worse?"

She grins. "For richer or poorer." I glance down at her lips and lean in to capture them.

There's a sudden pop and we pull away to see Percy standing there holding Hermione's ring.

"I…am so sorry." He slowly walks forward and lays the ring carefully on our-newly bought-coffee table. "Fred, 'Mione, I'm so sorry."

Hermione was the first to speak. "Why'd you do it?" She doesn't sound angry, just curious.

Percy gives us a lopsided grin and shrugs. "I was jealous." Hermione raises an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. She looks so hot when she makes that face. I have to say…I did well. "Listen guys. I've talked to Penelope. I think she might have been the voice that finally made me realize that you two deserve each other far more than I'll ever deserve you 'Mione. Fred I know you didn't admit your feelings for 'Mione until around your fifth year but I saw the way you watched her that first day she was sorted. She intrigued you. I was there the day that you showed her around the house because, and I quote, 'Ron wasn't as attractive as you and she deserved a real man to take care of her.'" Hermione giggles and kisses my cheek. I feel the blush start up my neck but I ignore it. Percy smiles a tight smile. "Don't think you're going to get away scot free Hermione. I remember your blush that day. You actually acted like a real girl you may have been like 13 or 14 but you were flirting back. I remember you asking Gin about whom Fred was dating and what kind of girls he was into. You were interested from a young age too 'Mione. And Fred I still remember that day that Hermione came back after being un-petrified and Ron wouldn't hug her, your exact words were, 'If Ron doesn't much up the courage to ask her out soon, I will.'"

"And I did!" I exclaim.

Hermione snorts. "How many years later?"

"Would you rather me have not done it at all?" I grin at her.

"Oh don't play that with me you old coot."

"Old?"

"Oh yes. You are _very_ old."

"See this is what I mean!" Percy says. We both turn to look at him. "You guys have this thing where it's just easy for you. You don't have to think around each other. You just do. You just say and do whatever you want and it's perfect because it's you two. It's always been like that too. I was always sort of jealous of how easy it was for Fred to talk to girls but even then it wasn't like this. It's effortless with you Hermione. You two know each other so well that it's impossible to do wrong with you. You have this je ne sais quoi."

'Mione looks at me the same time I look at her. We lock eyes and just kind of stare at each other. "I reckon we do don't we?" I ask.

"I guess we do."

"You guys look like you're having a moment so I'm going to go. I hope you guys can forgive me for everything that I've done."

"Of course bro. You're family…..and Mum told me that she lectured you for a bit and that I had to forgive you if you apologized or she'd disown both of us."

'Mione laughs and hugs him. "You're still a good friend Percy. You've made some mistakes but you're good now. And you're righting your wrongs. I'm proud of you."

Percy grins at her and for the first time I know I have nothing to worry about when it comes to losing Hermione. After everything Percy's said about both of us I just know that we are meant for each other. We were put on this earth to make each other happy and that's exactly what I am going to do for her.

Watching her laugh, I realize that this is the perfect time to propose. While Hermione and Percy are talking I slip away to send a few messages out with my owl. This has to be done right.

He gets up to go before 'Mione calls his name. "Ask her out. Who knows? You might fall in love all over again."

**Hermione.**

"What was that about?" Fred asks after Percy leaves. I shake my head and snuggle closer into Fred. "Hey Hermione?" Fred asks a few minutes later.

"Hm?"

"We should get married." I don't even have to look up to know that he has a smile as big as England itself right now but I do anyway.

"Yeah we definitely should. Any ideas when?" I say, playing along with him.

"Soon. Definitely soon. Like within the next six months. As long as mum isn't allowed to help plan it."

"But Fred she's your _mother_."

"I don't care. She'll go crazy. And drive us crazy in the process." He adds as an afterthought. "Would you marry me within the next few months if I asked you to?" HE raises and eyebrow waiting for my response.

"Freddie, I've come to love you so much…I'd marry you tomorrow if you asked me to."

"Hey do you want to go for a helicopter ride?" I give him a bemused frown at how he just changed from such an important topic.

"You know I've always wanted to do that."

"So let's go!" He starts to get up and I stare at him as iff he's suddenly turned into Fluffy.

"Right now? I'm pretty sure you have to plan these things Freddie."

He smirks. "And what makes you think it's not planned?" He grabs the ring off the table and heads to the fireplace. "Well are you coming or not?"

I shake my head and follow him. This boy is going to be the death of me.

**The helicopter ride is a set up for something important. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
